Blessing of the Scarlet Dragon
by One Half
Summary: Due to certain chain of events, caused by simple need of money, Natsu and Erza confess their feelings and found pure and tender love to each other. But everything has a price. How much should be price for such beautiful love? Read to find out! NatsuXErza. No dramas or tragedy - just lemons, humor and lots of spells. Rated M for reason. First six chapters updated, spelling improved!
1. We just need this damned money

Okay people here I am with my brand-new story! xD

This will be a long ride, so you better be ready!

And, people, really – community urgently need more stories about beautiful Erza, so please leave reviews to encourage my further work (:-D) and do not hesitate to write some stories by yourself!

…

This story starts right after The key of the Starry Sky ark (it's anime only but looks like it's considered as canonical), while Makarov took Gildarts along with him to old Fairy Tail building to show him Lumen Histoire, team Natsu took a request for subduing robber gang not far from the town of Magnolia.

…

All right, I think I said everything I wanted for now, let's get started.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and some Rave Master names and references belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Blessing of the Scarlet Dragon**

* * *

**Chapter I – We just need these damned money**

…

Fiore kingdom, city of Crocas – the flower blooming capital.

…At the dead late hours of the night a lonely white exceed barely flew through the violent thunderstorm, accompanied by deafening sounds of thunder. Not single sources of light were in sight, no streetlights nor house lights. The entire city was completely dark and abandoned. The harsh wind gusts hurled Charlie from side to side, causing the poor exceed to shiver as she was like a drowned rat long ago. Finally, she managed to hear someone through the thundering wind. She flew towards that direction and three shadowy figures appeared before her very eyes on top of little church near the Royal palace. Uncertainty ran through exceed princess' mind as she saw those creepy people, causing the white winged cat to hide behind bell tower.

"Are you sure the King gave them his approval?" A female voice asked. Charlie could not recognize who it was, but even as it was distorted by storm, it sounded like voice of Canens*.

"Absolutely," another woman's voice answered, and this time Charlie recognized it – it was Ultear.

"Worthless cowardly slugs!" hissed third voice with unmasked contempt and anger. It was voice of a man, but Charlie barely made out his words because of the harsh winds resulting in her not being able to recognize the owner.

"Okay, thank you, we will be ready for their actions," said the woman with the pretty voice.

"Don't mention it," answered Ultear, "In the end – you two are everyone's hope now. I'll contact you again if we manage to learn something else," time mage stated and disappeared into the darkness of the storm.

Suddenly, bright lightning struck something nearby and Charlie managed to take a brief look at remaining two people. She was unable to see their faces but noticed man's exposed shoulder with strange symbol on it – Charlie didn't know any guild or organization with such stamp. In addition, the white exceed managed to see a messy yet beautiful and ever so familiar scarlet hair.

"So, they do not understand the good attitude…" the man said. "Very well then – if they want violence so much – they will get it." Charlie was uncertain but it seems they two kissed each other. "My dear, please show them some top grade violence…"

"My pleasure" woman answered. "As they say – fish begins to stink at the head. Let's start from the head then" she raised her hands to the skies and turned toward royal palace.

"_Enim lupin purnum pravus intus!" (**) _exclaimed woman with scarlet hairs and started to cast her spell:

"_One who is darker than twilight_

_One who is redder than flowing blood_

_Buried in the flow of time_

_In thy great name,_

_I hereby pledge myself to darkness…"_

While she casts her spell very dense mist started to swirl around her, turning into a whirlwind…

"…_Those who stand before us in our way_

_All those who have become fools…"_

Gradually she lowers her hands, pointing her palms toward palace. At the end of the cast her stance was exactly the same as Zeref's when he cast a spell that killed Hades.

"…_Merge thy power and mine_

_To grant destruction equally to all!_

_**DRAGON SLAVE!**_"

A ray of extremely dense, black/crimson magic energy rushed toward royal palace from the woman's hands and landed a direct hit (***). An extremely powerful explosion shakes the entire city, if not entire Fiore. Blinding light hit Charlie's eyes and a blast wave, that had spread in more than one mile radius, blew Charlie away…

* * *

April, 2nd, 0:07 AM (****) Town of Magnolia, Fairy Hills dormitory, Wendy Marvel's room.

Charlie instantly woken up. Exceed princess breathe heavily and was covered by cold sweat. She perplexedly looked around. She was in Wendy's room, in Fairy Hills, sky sorceress was peacefully sleeping nearby, in her bed. Celebration of the victory against Reborn Oración Seis and farewell ceremony to Legion Corps ended few hours ago. Everyone was happy but exhausted, and, because Team Natsu already decided to go on mission tomorrow, Erza ordered everyone to have a good sleep.

_'What, for the heaven's sake, was that?!'_ thought Charlie. _'Was it a premonition? Or could it be just a dream? Who were those people?'_ Charlie then remembered that she was in some unfamiliar city. '_It isn't typical for dreams. And those people… Ultear? Not to mention the scarlet hair…'_ thoughts were tearing Charlie's head apart.

Nevertheless, in the end the white kitty decided that she just inhaled too much of alcohol's vapor yesterday, turned on the other side and tried to sleep. She must rest before tomorrow's mission.

* * *

April, 2nd, about 5 PM, approximately 15 miles away from the town of Magnolia.

Mission was successful. Erza took care of the gang leader at the top floor. Natsu, with Wendy's help, neutralized most of gang members inside the tower that the robbers used as their hideout. Lucy and Gray, however, got in trouble. They were in the basement, recovering stolen goods, when Lucy accidentally activated a set of traps. They managed to avoid most of its potential damage, thanks to Gray's magic, but then the whole building started to collapse, and buried them alive.

OK, they are both mages of Fairy Tail, so this was not too bad. Natsu, Erza and Wendy managed to dig them out, along with the stolen goods, with minimal aftermath. Lucy got off with her right elbow broken and Gray got both feet injured. They were on the way back.

"At least we got money for the job, and we did not break something valuable to pay reparations." The sky dragon slayer noted, trying to cheer up her teammates. It had little effect, however, Lucy whimpered all the way, irritating Erza by it, while a very annoyed Natsu was forced to carry very annoyed Gray.

"At least you did not have to carry Lucy, Natsu, she is much heavier than Gray" Happy giggled, Charlie shook her head in disapproval.

"Not funny, tomcat!" Lucy got angry. "Can't you see I am in pain?! You can at least express a bit of sympathy!"

"Oh my God, can you just stop it Lucy?!" Erza growled. "Wendy already cast a painkilling spell on you so there is no way you can feel any pain! Just stop your complaining!" She was really bothered.

Lucy, however, moaned. "It's easy for you to say! I can't move my arm…" She continued to whimper. Moreover, Lucy herself was the one who set off the traps so she was unable to blame anyone else. It made her even more annoying.

"Don't even think about it, you pervert!" Bellowed Natsu at Gray when he saw that the ice mage had started to take off his clothes.

"Shit…" Gray was very disgruntled.

"Why this is my duty to carry this ballast on my back?!" Natsu protested.

"What?! You called me a ballast?! You want to fight, flame-brain?!" Gray growled in reply.

Nevertheless, Natsu was not in mood "Oh, shut up already or I'll drop you into the closest trench!" Dragon slayer addressed to Sky Maiden, "Wendy, can't you heal his legs somehow? It's just unbearable for me to carry this guy!"

Charlie answered ahead of the blue-haired sorceress. "Stop it, Natsu, Wendy has already done everything she could right now."

"And why can't anyone carry me? I'm injured too…" Lucy moaned.

"Because your legs are fine!" Erza and Happy shouted at the same time.

Wendy smiled shyly. "Sorry guys, but I'm really can't do anything more right now."

Natsu answered, calming. "It's not your fault, Wendy. It's 'Mr. Boxers' fault, he is the one who couldn't avoid a simple trap…" They all continued to quarrel all the way toward guild hall.

* * *

When they arrived at the guild hall, it was already about 10 PM, Lucy and Gray were quartered in the sickbay.

"How long will it take for them to recover, Wendy?" Erza asked. "We have to do some more missions while we have some free time."

Wendy took a deep breath and looked at the patients. "Well, usually these types of injuries take weeks to recover, however, with the help of my magic, it will take no more than three days!" The sky dragon slayer stated cheerfully.

"Three days?! We can't…" Natsu exclaimed but Erza jabbed him in his side with her elbow. "Oh!.. I, I mean – three days! It's wonderful, Wendy."

The dark blue-haired girl smiled. "I'll do my best then!"

"Okay, we'll leave this to you Wendy, but don't overdo it, take some rest when you need it." Erza noted. She grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him toward the exit. "Come on, Natsu, we must not hinder Wendy, see you soon guys" She waved to her teammates.

"Yeah, yeah…" Said Natsu unwillingly, but he understood that he can't provide any assistance right now, so the salmon-haired boy waved at his nakamas, "see you tomorrow people. Charlie, Happy – take care of Wendy" He closed the sickbay door behind him.

"Take a rest, Gray-san, Lucy-san, I'll start your treatment tomorrow, as… as…" Wendy yawned, "…as soon as I recover my magic power."

"You can barely stay awake, Wendy. Come on, I'll carry you to your room in Fairy Hills," Charlie said.

"Aye! I'll help you!" Happy exclaimed as the two winged cats grabbed Wendy and flew out through the sickbay window.

"We are screwed up, Gray" Said Lucy sadly after Wendy and her exceed carriers vanished from sight. "Things were going well, and I was careless and did not notice the traps set."

"Yes" Sighed the ice mage. "I cannot say this for those two, but they did their part, while I failed mine. Erza only asked me to protect you, and now we're both in the sickbay. This sucks..." Gray and Lucy looked at each other as they both feel themselves ashamed now.

"Sometimes I think that they can do their job without me just as good…" Lucy mumbled

"Do not get carried away Lucy, we are the team, and our candle-boy invited you on purpose. Tomorrow will be a new day Lucy, let's rest, I know both flame-brain and Erza need money now, so we have to recover ASAP and take more requests…" Gray turned on his side and fell asleep pretty quickly. Lucy stared into the open window for some time, but eventually she slipped into sleep as well.

Neither of them noticed Juvia, who was hiding on a tree that was growing opposite the sickbay window. She was worried when she found out that her beloved "Gray-sama" was injured, and that he and Lucy, her "rival in love", are going to sleep in the same room.

* * *

April, 2nd, 11:03 PM, Fairy Tail guildhall.

Natsu and Erza were on the first floor of the guildhall, both slightly depressed. "Damn, what am I going to do? My shack almost crumbled, I think I have to build a new house." Natsu scratched his head. "But it costs huge amount of money, I just can't sit here for three days, I have to take missions… Oh, I really hate all this money stuff."

Erza looked at his face. "Yeah, I understand you Natsu, don't tell Lucy about it, but I still haven't paid the rent money for my dorm room for seventy five months (*****), so I'm in need of money too." She looked at the stairs, which led to the sickbay. "But I'm afraid there is nothing we can do, Wendy said it will take three days." Erza looked into Natsu's eyes, it seems like they both thought about the same thing as they simultaneously turned their heads toward the request board. "Unless we…"

Well, actually it was happening before. The team had gone on missions with incomplete structure. Natsu & Lucy and Gray & Erza have done some missions by themselves when the other teammates had to take care of some private affairs, but now was a slightly different case. Neither Natsu nor Erza wanted to make Lucy and Gray feel themselves unnecessary (Natsu, however, will never say aloud Gray's part).

"OK, there is nothing wrong if we at least take a look at the requests our guild has…" Natsu noted. Erza nodded in agreement. They stood up and headed to the request board.

Midnight was drawing near, so very little people remained in the guildhall. Mirajane was cleaning the bar counter and Lisanna was helping her. Cana was sleeping on one of the tables and Macao and Wakaba were playing cards. The dragon slayer and knight-mage studied the board and eventually their eyes became fixed on the same request. It was unusual because it had an "S" stamp on it. OK, it was not too special before, but now, when Fairy Tail became the weakest guild in Fiore, no one sent tough requests here, the guild even removed a board, intended specifically for S-class. However, the task did not seem too difficult. It was most likely marked "S" because of 5 000 000 jewels reward. Someone asked to recover his family relic from an old vault, now infested with monsters. It was perfect job for Natsu and Erza – clearly their spatiality.

Erza hesitated, however. Okay, she is an S-class mage, so there is no problem with the guild rules, but there is one other thing that concerned her. If She and Natsu went on S-class quest by themselves, then the others definitely will be mad at them. Erza shot a glance at Natsu, she saw that he hesitated too, most likely with the same reason. "If we do that, they definitely will be offended…" Erza mumbled. "…I don't think this is a good idea".

"May be we shall not tell them…" Natsu said thinking aloud.

"And how exactly you're intending to hide our absence?" Erza asked acidly, "This will not be a 30 minutes long mission."

"We will not hide it. We will come to the sickbay tomorrow to visit Lucy and icy boxers, and to cheer up Wendy. Then we will depart on mission. The client is in Onibas, it is nearby. No one will get suspicious just because we are not hanging around the sickbay for a whole day. If we don't screw up somehow then we definitely will be back in time to mark their recovery."

Erza thought about Natsu's words, his plan sounds quite convincing. The only thing that they needed to do is to keep themselves away from trouble, but she still have doubts. "Erza, it really hurts me to deceive Lucy and Wendy like this, but we really need this damned money…"

Erza looked into the dragon slayers eyes. "All right" She decided. "But remember, Natsu, if you screw things up somehow and we'll be late or get into some other kind of trouble, you will be responsible for all of it and you will make the excuses before the rest of our team!" She glanced at him menacingly.

The sight of crying Lucy and very upset Wendy appeared before Natsu's eyes. He considered them almost as his little sisters, and definitely did not want to see them like this. "How wilt thou say" The dragon slayer muttered. He was determined to do this mission fast and clean.

Erza took the request from the board and headed to Mirajane. "Mira, please mark that I and Natsu took this request…"

"Hmm?" The platinum blonde's eyes widened a bit. "Just two of you, not your team?"

"Yeah" Answered the scarlet-haired girl, both she and Natsu looked into the floor. "I know it sounds not too good, but we are in some kind of need…"

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lisanna asked her childhood friend.

"No, it's all right, Lisanna, I just… I just need some money…" The dragon slayer faltered.

Mirajane made a record in the requests registration book.

"All right Erza, as you say…"

Natsu murmured "And Mira, Lisa, please don't tell anyone about it. We don't want Lucy and the others to become upset if they find out that we went out on a mission while they are recovering."

Mira took a deep breath as her face expressed dissatisfaction. "Okay Natsu, but you two have to promise me that you will return soon, I don't want to be a liar."

"Thanks Mira" Answered the Salamander cheerfully. "Believe me, I don't like it either, but this is emergency." He and Erza headed to guildhall door.

"Take care, Natsu." Lisanna waved goodbye to her salmon-haired friend.

"Nee-chan, do you think they'll be all right?" Lisanna asked to her older sister.

Mirajane sighed. "I have no doubts about their combat strength, but these two have a weird relationship between them. I'm wondering how things will go…" The take-over siblings looked at the guild hall door, where Natsu and Erza left.

* * *

April, 3rd, 7:30 AM, Fairy Tail guildhall.

The next morning, just as planned, Natsu and Erza went to visit their teammates at the sickbay. Wendy was already there casting her magic upon Lucy's arm, Gray was still asleep and Charlie and Happy were… somewhere elsewhere.

"They went out for some airing," Wendy said when she noticed that Natsu was looking around for Happy. Natsu sighed, but then grinned to Lucy, who was in a much better mood than yesterday.

"How's it going Lucy?" The Salamander asked cheerfully, both he and Erza tried to look as natural as possible.

"I'm fine, thanks to you guys, and to Wendy, of course." She smiled a bit guilty. "I'm sorry for my yesterday's behavior, I was angry at myself and annoyed you guys even though it was my fault."

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm not really bother about it, just recover fast and we will be fine." Erza said, although yesterday she actually _was_ quite bothered.

"I will! I promise I'll be careful next time and will do my best! We'll take the mission as soon as we get out of here; I know you guys need money (just as I do…)"

Natsu and Erza got another prick of conscience. "Hey, what's wrong guys?" Asked Lucy when she saw her teammates troubled faces. "Are you… Are you still mad at us because of our failure?" The stellar mage's face became sad again.

"What? Oh no, we are not, Lucy, it's just… um…" They both tried to come up with a reason for their behavior.

"It's just this day Lucy" Erza said at last. "On this day I was kidnapped and sent to the R-system tower." Natsu can physically feel how hard those false words came to the scarlet knight-mage; he knew it was a lie. Now was an early April, and Natsu was one among the very few who knew that she was kidnapped in late November.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Oh, I'm so sorry Erza," Blonde lowered her head.

"Don't worry Lucy, because, thanks to you, Gray and this guy…" Erza clapped Natsu on his back and he fell on his knees. "…it's just distant memories now."

"Oh, Erza, you really should work on your way to praise people," Natsu stated while getting up, Lucy giggled.

"OK, we should let Wendy work, see you soon guys." Erza headed towards the exit. "Yeah, later - Lucy, Wendy" Natsu followed her.

"These two look quite cute together, somehow, don't you think, Wendy?" Lucy asked to her deep-blue haired friend.

"I think so, Lucy-san" The Sky maiden was too busy with her spell to give an unfolded answer.

* * *

"Sorry Erza, I know you hate to tell lies, especially about your past," Natsu said while they were going downstairs. Erza sighed. "Forget it; after all, it was our joint decision – to hide our mission. However, Natsu…" She looked at him with narrowed eyes, "It better be worth it…"

"I'm sure it will!" Natsu smiled, a bit nervously.

They were out on the guild hall, on the yard. "OK, Natsu, the morning train will depart in 40 minutes, we have to hurry if we don't want to be late."

Natsu's eyes widened as he shook his head in protest "What?! Train?! No way will we ride on it!"

"Oh, don't start it again Natsu. We should be going" Titania said with annoyance "And where is Happy?"

Natsu sniffed, "This traitorous blue fur ball traded me on this white kitty of his…"

Erza smirked "Looks like he outgrew you Natsu"

Natsu shook his head in disapproval. "Look who's talking. Regardless, we surely will not take the train. I can't handle it, besides; we have no time for it!"

"So, you got a better idea?" Asked Erza acidly.

"Actually, I do!" Natsu answered proudly.

"You do?" Erza was surprised. "What is it then?"

"I'll show you, but first, you have to wear your flame empress armor"

Erza wondered. "What? Why?"

"Just do it Erza," Natsu exclaimed impatiently, "You'll see by yourself."

The knight-mage couldn't understand what exactly the dragon slayer wanted to do, but he seems confident, so she did as he asked. "Okay, as you say. **Entei no Yoroi: Za Naito!** [The Knight: Flame Empress Armor]" She was now wearing crimson armor with black and gold drawing. "All right, now what?" Asked Erza.

"Now grab my shoulders from behind" Natsu replied.

"What?! What is it for?" The fairy queen could not understand his intentions.

"Come on Erza, hurry up and do it, this will work, I promise." Natsu answered, urging her.

_'All right, he got some good ideas from time to time,'_ the scarlet-haired girl thought and grabbed him by the shoulders from behind, as he asked. "So, now what?"

"Hold on tight now" Natsu answered. "When Happy started to 'go out for some airing' with Charlie way too often, I understood that he is no longer reliable as much as he was, so I had to think about alternate way of travel, without transportation, I mean" He raised his hands, building up his magic energy, and then shouted **"Karyū no Enyoku!"** [Fire Dragon's Flame Wings]**  
**

Wave of heat had spread around Natsu as pair of large, burning, dragon-like wings appeared behind his back. It was burning hot, but Erza's armor deflected heat.

_'So this is why he wanted me to wear this armor, but how he intended to…'_ The answer for her question came by itself. Natsu covered his legs with flames and used it as thrusters to soar into the air. "Wow, way to go Natsu!" Approved Erza. "And you created this spell all by yourself?"

"Yep" Nodded the dragon mage. "Actually I thought about it since my first fight with Erigor. That was a first time when I was able to change fire's properties and gave it a shape."

'_Hmm, quite impressive, to be honest, he really amazes me sometimes…'_ Erza thought.

* * *

They were in flight for some time and Erza enjoyed it, after all, she dreamed of flying even in her childhood. _'It's so nice to have wings…'_ She envied Natsu a bit. Then she remembered something. "Oh, wait, Natsu, I'm forgot my stuff!"

"What? Oh, just drop it already, we are almost half-way to Onibas now, and I'm using my own magic to fly. Besides, I just started to use this magic, I can carry one person all right, but I can't lift up a cart full of junk…" Natsu stated.

"Boor!" Erza shouted when Natsu called her stuff a 'junk', and, even lying on his back, in midair, she still managed to kick Natsu's ass with her knee.

After 20 minutes of flight Erza started to feel herself uncomfortable. "Fly steady Natsu, I need to change my position, my hands are starting to become numb" She lowered her legs and wrapped them around dragon slayer's waist while grabbed his collarbones with her hands.

"So, you like to be on top?" Natsu joked.

"What? No, not really" Answered Erza, looks like she did not get Natsu's vulgar joke… or she just did not think that it was vulgar.

They were flying high, but Natsu's wings produced enough heat so Erza not feel cold. However, she felt something else, a strange, but warm and relaxing feeling. She was not able to understand what it was, exactly, but she remembered that she felt something similar. It was back then, in the Tower of Heaven, when Jellal was near her, before he was consumed by darkness. Natsu maybe felt something too, but he was too focused on controlling his flight, so he did not noticed anything. "There it is!" The Salamander's voice returned Erza from wandering inside her memories.

They were approaching Onibas. The client wanted to meet with them in one of the houses in the city, the address was specified in the request. However, as Natsu and Erza were not too familiar with this town and its layout, it was not possible for them to find the specific building from above, thus Erza commanded, "All right, Natsu, land there, in that little square" She pointed at one of the town's squares with a fountain.

"Aye aye, captain!" Natsu grinned as he headed down, toward the place, pointed by the knight-mage. The time was about 9 AM, and in the streets there were quite a lot of people, some of which had already noticed a strange flaming bird in the sky, approaching town.

At a height of about thirty meters Natsu turned his legs abruptly down toward the ground and used them to produce a reverse thrust, Erza relaxed her legs and hung on his neck. At ten meters above the ground his magical wings disappeared and they simply jumped down. At the point where they touched down, the pavement cracked and split into several pieces in different directions, but the wizards of Fairy Tail looked as if nothing unusual had happened, unlike the shocked townspeople.

**"Hāto Kurosu Yoroi: Za Naito"** [The Knight: Heart Kreuz Armor] Erza ex-equipped her normal Heart Kreuz armor and looked at the request. "OK, now we have to find client's house." She looked around.

"I think we should ask someone from this town about the address" Natsu suggested.

"Yeah, you're right" Erza agreed. "Hey you!" She grabbed the closest passerby. "Where is this house?" Erza showed the address on the request blank.

The guy was stunned by this request. "Wai.. Wha…" He had no chance to finish his phrase, Erza threw him into the fountain.

"Hey, where is this house?" She 'asked' another citizen. A certain young girl stuttered too much and soon joined the first guy inside the fountain.

"How can you live inside this town not knowing its layout?" Natsu asked thoughtfully to the people in the fountain, which were now three. It was Erza's usual behavior, so the dragon slayer just waited patiently until she got the information. On the fifth attempt Erza managed to catch somebody who was able to explain how to find client's house. According to the guy, it was one of the houses in the city's center, which are usually leased out.

"Come on Natsu, let's go, double time!" They hastened to the client.

"And just why does the beautiful girl has to be such a crazy bitch?!" Asked with annoyance one of the guys, getting out from the fountain.

* * *

April, 3rd, 9:30 AM, town of Onibas.

The house, whose address was specified in the request, looked quite usual. It was very similar to the one that Lucy had rented. Natsu looked at Erza, shrugged, and simply knocked on the door. On the other side of the door they heard footsteps and few seconds later the door opened. A middle-aged man, dressed like a butler, stood before them. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Um, yes, we came to see your boss, we are from the mage guild and we took up his task," Natsu answered.

"Ah, of course, we have already received a notice that somebody took it, we have been expecting you, please, come in" He took a step aside, letting Natsu and Erza pass. "Mr. Glory is awaiting you in the office upstairs, please, follow me" He headed upstairs, and the Fairy Tail mages followed him.

Natsu remembered something, "Mr. Glory – the owner of the vineyards in the south? I think I heard something about him earlier…" the dragon slayer murmured.

"He was, yes, but now Glory family owns a largest wine producing complex in all of the southern Fiore". The Butler opened the office door and entered. "Mister Glory, these people are from the mage guild that took up your request"

"Ah, good morning! Come in!" A well-dressed, tall man, about 45 years old, greeted them and pointed to the sofa. "Please, take a seat, make yourself comfortable".

He waited until the young mages will sit and introduced himself, "My name is Gale Glory, I am the owner of Glory vineyards. With whom do I have the honor?"

Erza smiled affable, "My name is Erza scarlet" the scarlet-haired girl answered, "My partner here is Natsu Dragneel, we are mages from guild Fairy Tail"

Mr. Glory was surprised. "Fairy Tail, really?" Looks like he remembered something. "Wait, I think I heard you names before, are not you the Salamander and the Titania from the once famous Fairy Tail?"

"Yep, that's who we are" Natsu answered with his signature toothy grin.

"Hmm, even so far south we have heard about you and your guild" He sat down on the chair opposite to young mages. "But that was more than six years ago, I heard some of your guild members were lost or something…"

"Yes" Erza answered, "We were attacked during one of the guild events and forced to vanish for several years".

It looked like Mr. Glory did not really get it, he just murmured "Yeah, this is why I was against my daughter's wish to become a mage…"

It looked like Natsu wanted to say something on this matter but Erza grabbed his shoulder and shook her head, mentioning that everyone has his right on his own opinion, so the dragon slayer just said, "But now we have returned and are ready to work!"

"That is what I wanted to hear" Said mister Glory cheerfully. "Let us get straight to the business then" He cleared his throat. "My mission is to retrieve the Glory family tapestry from the old vault, just few kilometers west from here. It collapsed during the earthquake 37 years ago and now it infested by monsters. However, monsters are not the real problem." He continued. "The real problem is Gale Raregroove – owner of Raregroove's vineyards, from the west – my arch-competitor" Neither Natsu nor Erza was a wine connoisseur, so they just listened.

"This tapestry, actually, has quite little value for me, it was buried for 37 years, and no one cared about it. But recently I heard from my agents in Raregroove's surroundings…"

Natsu interrupted him, "You have _agents_ there? Like spies or something?"

Mr. Glory answered, "Young man, when you'll have your own business, you will understand how important it is to know about your competitor's plans" Natsu, however, was sure he would never do such boring thing as business. Glory continued, "Anyway, from my agents I heard that Gale intends to retrieve my family relic. He even sent requests to mage's guilds all over Fiore to find people who can do it. I bet my head he has intended to use it to make fun of my family somehow, probably during approaching annual wine festival. I can't let that happen!" Glory pounded his fist on the table.

"Sorry," Businessman put his tie straight and continued "So, I willing to pay 5 000 000 jewels to anyone, who does not let Raregroove get his hands on my family relic. If there is no other choice, just rid of it. Hide it, burn it, bury it forever." Gale gave a nod to his butler, and the servant gave the old map to Erza, it contained a direction for finding the vault.

"However, since I took up this… If you will be able to retrieve the tapestry, I will pay additional 500 000 to each one of you." Mr. Glory finished his tale, and he opened the office window. "So, will you get to my mission?" Both Natsu and Erza already were shedding drops of saliva.

"Six million jewels just for retrieving some rag?! We are all fired up! C'mon Erza, let's go!" She did not need to be persuaded – she may be Erza, but money is money. Natsu grabbed her hand and they jumped out the window. "See you soon, mister Gale!" exclaimed.

"Good luck to you, young mages" He shouted as an answer.

Erza looked at the Glory's map. "Hmm, all right, it's not too far away, west from town, come on!" They hurried toward west side of the Onibas.

* * *

Unfortunately, because Natsu used part of his magical power to get to Onibas, and because dragon slayer overslept today and had to skip breakfast, Erza was compelled to cede to his requests and stop at the tavern so Natsu could eat. "Natsu, if someone gets ahead of us because of you…" The knight-mage glanced at him menacingly.

"Nobt nobvy Esha ib… (Don't worry Erza it)…" He swallowed a piece of meat "…will take only a few minutes".

Erza punched him in the forehead, "Stop talking with your mouth full!" She wiped the grease from her armor with napkin. Erza was not really hungry, but she did not mind some coffee, however.

"Strange guy, willing to pay huge amount of money to protect some family portrait…" Natsu was thinking aloud.

"It's a family matter Natsu, it's important. I doubt you would be pleased if someone decided to make an Igneel's dummy and put it up for show and…"

Natsu did not let her to continue: "All right, all right! I get it!" Salamander vowed, this idea was really disgusting for him.

They already paid for the food and were about to leave tavern when three non-common people entered from outside. Natsu and even Erza were able to overhear their talking. "… we will spend some time to get breakfast and refill our supplies and then we will go ask people around the town about Glory's vault…"

Erza grabbed Natsu's hand and flew out the door like a bullet. "See?! What have I told you!?" She was running toward the town's west exit, dragging Natsu along.

"Hey Erza where are you going?! They are our competitors, we can't let them find the vault, it will be a shame for Fairy Tail if we fail our mission! Let's kick their asses!"

Erza shook her head. "Gladly, but we can't! They have not done anything illegal, we cannot just attack some random people inside the town before everyone's eyes!" To his regret, Natsu was unable to disagree with her. They can't arrange a riot in the town and set up their guild just after they returned. Erza added, "By the way, these guys may be not the only group of competitors, so we have to hold over violence for better case… Oh, now I understand why payment is so high – because of guys like those!"

"Looks like we have no choice then – we have to get Glory's relic first!" Natsu stated.

"Exactly, besides, we have an advantage – looks like they do not know where the Glory's vault is, it will take time to find someone who knows something about it." They were running through the forest now.

Using Gale's map, it was not too hard to find the vault's entrance. The old gate was half-opened and damaged by earthquake, Natsu can easily use his "**Karyū no Hōkō**, [Fire Dragon's Roar]" for example, to collapse the entrance, making the task to find something there completely impossible, at least without heavy mining equipment. However, they just can't refuse the possibility to earn an additional million jewels, because they were here for the money in the first place, that's the reason why they hiding from their friends.

* * *

April, 3rd, 11:00 AM, Glory's vault.

"All right, let's go inside. Don't do anything stupid Natsu, I don't want to be buried alive here…" Erza stated edifying.

"It's unnecessary to say such things, I'm not entirely stupid," the dragon slayer answered resentfully.

_'I know, Natsu, just…'_ Erza thought with a slight smile. However, their way down to the vault's core was unexpectedly smooth. They met some forest Balkans and giant spiders, but nothing special. Natsu was obliged to let Erza do most of the job, since her magic was less destructive in nature. Using the map, they found the sought-for relic pretty fast. It looked like it was magical, time and dust were not been able to ruin the tapestry. Besides, both Natsu and Erza got some strange, faint feeling when they held it. Natsu wrapped tapestry into his blanket and they headed toward exit.

Just outside the vault gate they meet the same group of mages whose conversation they overheard in the tavern back then. "Well, well, look what we have here, people! Some little mages doing our job for us." A tall guy, most likely the team leader, looked at Natsu's guild stamp, just like other two mages.

"I can't recognize this guild stamp, boss" A girl with narrow and a bit nasty eyes pointed at the dragon slayer's shoulder.

"Nah, who cares from where they are? Probably from some little and unremarkable guild. Let's just take the thing from them and get our reward" The leader turned to Natsu and Erza, who both were already steaming from rage.

Flames completely enveloped Natsu, "You said you cannot recognize the stamp?" the dragon slayer hissed. "Then I'll make you learn our name, for the rest of your lives!" He jumped in the air, "We are from FAIRY TAIL! **Metsuryū Ōgi:Guren Bakuenjin!"** [Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flameblade] A large explosion sundered the surrounding area and collapsed the Vault's entrance. Unconscious and covered with soot bodies of rival mages party were scattered around. "Remember what kind of wizards Fairy Tail has…"

"That's enough Natsu, c'mon, we have to hurry." Erza stated. Natsu looked contemptuously at his competitors, lying in the dust, and followed the Knight-wizard. On their way back Natsu and Erza met another mage party, however they were able to avoid a fight by hiding in the trees, despite Natsu was still on edge.

* * *

April, 3rd, 2:00 PM, town of Onibas.

Natsu and Erza arrived at the client's house and once again knocked on the door. Mr. Gale Glory himself opened it. "What is it? You… You already returned?! And you got my relic?!"

"Yep, we have it right here!" Natsu answered with his signature toothy grin.

"Wonderful! And, as I am understand, it even in one piece?! That's even more wonderful! Please, come in!" Natsu and Erza entered the house, Mr. Glory lead them into the lounge. "May I have it, please?" He asked.

Natsu unwrapped his blanket and handed over tapestry to Gale. "Yes, that's it! Look, it's our family tree!" He unfolded the tapestry and showed it to Natsu and Erza. It was a large family tree with miniature portrait of each member. "My family legend said it that contains self-sustaining and self-cleaning magic so it always looks like new." The tapestry really looked like new, so the legend probably was truthful.

However, Natsu and Erza were not really interested in it, and Gale Glory noticed this. "All right, I remember I promised some extra reward for you, and I am a man of my word." He took out a checkbook, and wrote a check for 6 500 000 jewels. "There it is – five millions as a request reward, one more million for retrieving the relic, and extra five hundred thousand for a very fast and clear job. Here…" Glory handed a check to Erza, "believe me, you have earned every last of this jewel, I shudder to think what that fool Raregroove might have been able to do if he got his hands on this."

He walked over to the safe and took out a bottle of wine. "And before you go, I have one last favor to ask from you. Please, let me share this with you. It's the best sample of Glory's vineyard products." He put three glasses on the table and poured the contents of the bottle into them. "I want to raise a toast to the Fairy Tail guild!" Natsu and Erza may not refuse, not after all the additional money Mr. Glory had gave to them. How it was said, neither Natsu nor Erza were not a wine connoisseur, but that was not necessary to understand what this wine is really wonderful in both taste and color. Its tone was exactly the same as Erza's luxury hair, by the way. Certain warm feeling filled Natsu's and Erza's bodies.

"All right, I will hold you no longer." Mister Glory said, while escorting the young mages to the door. "Working with you was a pleasure, really. Goodbye, I hope to hear more good things about Fairy Tail soon!" He waved his goodbye.

"Bye!" Natsu shouted.

"It was a pleasure, Mr. Glory!" Erza waved her goodbye.

* * *

April, 4th, 8:00 AM, Unknown location.

Both Natsu and Erza awakened simultaneously. They looked around with spacey eyes. Their heads were filled with some haze. They looked at each other and noticed a few things – they didn't know where they are, how much time it is now, and most importantly – why they are in the same bed. Erza examined her body with her hands and realized that she is completely naked. With widened eyes she looked at Natsu, who, looked like he came to the same conclusion about his clothes – they were not. In addition, and its worst of all, none of them were able to remember anything since they left Glory's house…

* * *

_Spell List:_

**"Entei no Yoroi: Za Naito"** – "The Knight: Flame Empress Armor"

**"Karyū no Enyoku"** – "Fire Dragon's Flame Wings"

**"Hāto Kurosu Yoroi: Za Naito"** – "The Knight: Heart Kreuz Armor"

**"Karyū no Hōkō"** – "Fire Dragon's Roar"

**"Metsuryū Ōgi:Guren Bakuenjin****"** – Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flameblade

* * *

Footnotes:

* Canens, also known as "Canens of the beautiful voice" is a Roman Goddess of Song, famous for the incomparable beauty of her voice. According to a legend, all musical instruments becomes silent as she started to sing, because her voice by itself sounded like most beautiful melody in the world.

** Verily, the corrupted sinner will be cleansed from within.

*** Dragon Slave and its cast sequence belong to Hajime Kanzaka. By the way, this is the only spell in this story what won't be changed in any manner, despite circumstances. This is the sign of my respect to Kanzaka and his fans (I'm is among them).

**** Actually, exact date of events was never specified, but if Grand Magic Games started July 1st, we can subtract three months and assume what Key of the starry sky events happened in the late march.

***** Exact quantity of months while Fairy Tail core members were missing, there is no 7 years – there is 6 years and three months.

* * *

Well, this is it for prologue. I hope you liked the idea. Please read and do not forget about **REWIEW!** Cya!


	2. What happened yesterday?

**Story is in process of reconstruction, so please just ignore the weird chapter numbers.**

…

Hi people! Okay, I just read the chapter 344. I'm the only one who think that FT becoming a bit senseless. Now Erza is a child? Seriously? Mashima? She no longer has her luxury breasts and it made me sad…

Anyway, let's continue with the story.

* * *

**Chapter II – What happened yesterday?**

…

Since Erza was not shy in Natsu's presence, she sat up in bed and removed their blanket. Titania felt some pain around her nipples, so she looked down at her breasts and made the first (but not last and not most) terrifying discovery.

"N… Nats-su, wha… what the hell is this?!" Her eyes widened in shock as she pointed at her nipples. Natsu's eyes widened as well. Her nipples were pierced, both of them. Barbell, 1.5 mm in diameter and about 13 mm in length was inserted into each nipple. Judging by the degree of healing – no less than 4 days ago, but it was probably due to Erza's rapid regeneration ability. But most importantly, the spheres on each of barbell's end; they were not spheres at all. It was relatively small, about 4.5 mm in normalized radius, but very high quality engraved dragon's heads, looking in opposite directions. But as if it was not enough, Natsu's sight was on lower parts of Erza's body, somewhere at her belly button. Erza moved her tits apart, looked at her stomach and gasped.

There was large, no, huge tattoo. Natsu examined it with a very strange feeling, as if he was dreaming and can't wake up. It was a huge, red-gold fire-breathing dragon spewing flames, standing on his rear claws. Upper spurts of flame, spewed by dragon, was on Erza's neck, a large dragon head, with burning eyes and sharp teeth, was between her shoulder blades. The dragon's forward claws and right wing occupied almost the entire area of her back's lower half. The left wing passed from the right side of her back to her stomach, while the dragon's rear body half occupied her right buttock and almost entire right hip. Natsu pulled blanket further away and traced dragon's tail, what was wrapped around her feet, making four loops and ended at her ankle. Approximately 40% of Erza's skin surface was covered by a single tattoo. But this, however still was not the last discovery.

"N-natsu…" Erza was able to take a good look at dragon slayer, who, as if he was spellbound, examined the dragon's image on Erza's body. He got a few pictures too. First, on both of his forearms was illustrated a single-handed sword, similar to those that Erza wore when she was in her Armadura Fairy armor, just a bit more decorated and curled with laurel branches. The most interesting image, however, was on his back. An Angel, with large white wings, scarlet hair and shining eyes, was on his back. The Angel's wings covered his shoulder blades, lower part of shoulders, his armpits and even back side of his forearms. Her body was along Natsu's whole spine, she was in metallic, but quite revealing, armor, similar to Erza's Black Wing armor, just without wings and light-colored. The angel wore a flaming bastard sword and large heater shield with an image of a rising sun on it and inscription "Scarlet guardian-angel".

When they have finished studying each other bodies Natsu and Erza looked at each other with an expression of absolute idiocy.

"Natsu, what happened with us?" Erza was still shocked.

Natsu found a clock upon cabinet next to the bed – 8:15 AM.

"8:15 AM" Stated Natsu with empty eyes. "We lost 18 hours…" Natsu was really hoping that this is at least the next day, not next week or something.

Erza looked around one more time, it looked like they were in the motel room. A very good motel room, by the way. It had at last three living rooms and bathroom. Furniture was also very good quality – no doubt – this room is quite expensive.

"Last thing I remember – we went to the bank to cash Mister Glory's check…" Erza mumbled as looked at the table in the room's center. A bag, clearly filled with money, was there.

"Okay, looks like we cashed the check, and then…Oh!" Natsu grabbed his head. "Wait Erza, I think I remembered something…" They both were still naked, but this was the last thing that bothered them right now.

Natsu started to talk – "It was about 15 PM…"

* * *

17 hours ago - April, 3rd, 15:00 PM, town of Onibas.

"I must admit, Natsu, I did not thought that everything may turn out so well." Erza walked, patting the bag with 6 500 000 jewels. Both mages were in a very good mood, thanks to money they earned (and, maybe, to Glory's wine).

"I told you. Nothing can go wrong if we take our mission seriously. Maybe now, thanks to us, our guild will get more good requests!" The dragon-mage agreed. Everything turned out really good. In the next hour they will be in Magnolia, no one will see something suspicious in their absence.

"Okay Natsu, I hope the wine will not hinder your flight ability?" Erza asked with slightly mischievous smile.

"Of course not, Erza, you know as good as I am that I'm immune to alcohol, equip your heat-resistant armor and we are ready to fly!" He saluted to her.

"Hmm, yeah, about heat…" Erza's face became a bit blushed. "You know, there is one thing that I wanted to do for quite some time now…" She approached him. "Stay still and just let me taste this…" She suddenly sealed his lips with hers.

Natsu felt her tongue on his lips. He, however reacted as if he has expected this (well, he did, actually). Salamander was not taken aback, he tasted her lips with his tongue. Virtually, dragon-mage already felt the same desire. They kissed for about 30 seconds. When they pulled away their heads, Natsu looked at very satisfied Erza.

"Hmm, interesting. Erza, your lips still have a taste of Glory's wine, or they got this taste by itself?" He licked his lips. "So gentle, sweet and slightly tart flavor…"

"Oh, scorches!" She smiled playfully and touched her lips with her finger. "I can feel this rough power of flames even on your lips…" Imperceptibly she hugged Natsu's waist with her right hand. "However, I think I should expect this from someone who can smash one of the Ten Wizards Saints with just a few blows… I want to taste more of it" She looked at Natsu's eyes and moved in for another kiss.

Natsu, however, avoided it. "Wait a minute, Ms. Wine lips. I'll let you taste me as long as you want, but before, you let me check something I wanted to test for quite some time." He looked over her body.

"Oh, and what's this?" She smiled, looks like Erza already understood his intentions.

"This!" He said as he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them a bit. Erza let out a slight groan.

"Yeah, just as I expected…" Looks like he was impressed. Maybe her boobs were a tiny bit lesser than Lucy's, but more resilient (Natsu had a chance to touch Lucy's breast on some occasions).

"And? How are they?" She looked at Natsu questioningly, already hugging him with both hands by his neck.

"They are magnificent!" Answered Natsu with some animalistic expression in his eyes. "They are large, sweet and very elastic, and fit my hands perfectly…"

Erza moved closer to Natsu. "And looks like they like your hands" In her eyes there was something very lustful. "Hold them a bit longer. Now, keep your word and let me…" Erza pulled his head to her and kissed him again, while Natsu massaged her breast. Neither of them really cared that they are still in town and people around were staring at them quite disapprovingly.

* * *

Present - April, 4th, 8:15 AM.

Natsu examined his hands, making squeezing-like moves by his fingers. He perfectly remembered the feeling he had while he touched Erza's breast. He looked at the knight-mage, who was looking into some point of the room, while her tongue licked her lips, it looks like she really remembered Natsu's taste on them.

_'I just wanted to taste him… and I did it that simple? Why? I was curious about it for some time, but I thought that doing this would be unsuitable… However, it did not feel strange or wrong back then… the feeling was very good, actually… hmm… And he did not resist… he was not shocked and did not run from me in childish horror… furthermore, he even complimented me!'_ Erza thought.

_'OK, unlike Lucy, if someone accidentally touched Erza's breasts, she may just ignore it, she may be even not aware of what "sexual harassment" is. But just like this?'_ Natsu shot a glance at her, _'She didn't kick my ass for this, in contrary, she said she liked it. Nevertheless, why did __I__ done it? Since when am I so interested in such things? Okay, I am interested of course; I'm a normal guy, but… Oh well, at least now I'm sure that her nipples were not pierced…'_ Their memories continue to return.

* * *

16 hours 35 minutes before Erza and Natsu awakened - April, 3th, 15:25 PM.

"M-m-m-m-m-m…" Erza moaned when Natsu pinched her nipples. "Naughty, naughty boy" She smiled lustfully; her left hand slipped down and pinched Natsu's ass. He, however did not show any reaction. Erza was about to bite his neck, but suddenly she felt that someone tried to steal their bag with the money, using some sort of telekinesis magic. This someone, however, was no match for the lightning reflexes of Fairy Tail's strongest team mages. Natsu and Erza both grabbed the thief by his collar (_her_ collar, to be more precise).

"And just what do we have here?" Natsu asked with narrowed eyes. "Using magic to steal goods from other people…" They hold the thief, who appeared to be some black-haired, cute enough girl, about 16 years old.

Erza gave her a menacing glare, "Interrupting my kiss is a serious crime" Her eyes flashed, she summoned a one-handed sword and pointed its edge to the girl's throat. "What can you say in your defense?"

The poor girl trembled, she obviously was terrified. "Wha… ple… wait… I… just… food…" The unlucky thief gasped, she was not able to breathe freely, because she was lifted from the ground by her collar.

"Money for food?" Natsu asked with extreme disapproval in his voice. "You are a mage! Find yourself a guild, take missions, and earn money, just like we did!" The dragon slayer did not like when someone used magic to abuse people or to commit crimes.

"Now, for your punishment" Erza raised her sword with intention to hit girl's ass with broad side of the blade, it looked like Titania intended to give this girl a good spanking.

"Wait Erza, I have a wager to propose" Natsu caught Erza's hand that held the sword.

"What wager? I'm listening" Her mischievous smile returned to her face.

Natsu looked at the Onibas station building, which was at least 3 kilometers away, most likely even more. "I bet I can throw her to attic of the station's main building, from here, through that window" He pointed at the round window, almost atop of dome-shaped roof of station building.

"Wha… wai… no… please… don't! I may die…" But Erza shut her mouth with her gloved hand and squeezed it.

"Silence girl, mages do not die from such a trifle. Besides, when you become a mage or thief, you should expect that someone will kick your ass sooner or later, and since you are both mage and thief, you may receive a really harsh kick. I accept the bet, Natsu, what are the stakes?" Her eyes were burning with passion; she never could decline a wager.

Natsu glanced to the skies and then spoke out, "Okay, stakes… If I fail, I'll give you my share of the fast mission completion bonus from Mr. Glory. But if I succeed…" He took a deep breath, "If I'll succeed you will give me your panties, which is already a bit wet, as I can smell".

Crowd of people already gathered around them, most of the town folks did not understand what is going on, but they looked at the poor thief-girl with sympathy, most likely because no one knew that girl is a thief and because Natsu and Erza looks were very weird.

Erza licked her lips. "Hmm, 250 000 jewels against my wet panties… All right, seems equal. I agree with your bets" Her eyes burned with lust. "Now, show me the best dragon slayer kick!" She let the girl's mouth free.

The girl, however, remained silent. She was too scared to say something. "All right, thief, don't let me down!" Natsu cheered her up, and then shouted **"**Karyū no Kōshū!" [Fire Dragon's Kick Ass]. He landed his burning feet directly at girl's butt, passing to her huge propulsion. She flew at the station building's direction and hit the target perfectly. Natsu was able to hear the sound of shattered glass…

* * *

Present - April, 4th, 8:35 AM.

Erza was shocked "You… You really did that?! You sent the poor girl flying across the whole town?! How could you?!" Looks like she did not want to believe in this.

"I know!" Natsu sat holding his head, he was terribly ashamed. "I thought it is fun! And you encouraged me to do it! You even gave me your stake!.."

Looks like his morale threshold was lowered back then. And not only his...

* * *

16 hours 5 minutes before Erza and Natsu awakened - April, 3th, 15:55 PM.

"Direct hit!" Natsu Shouted, as he raised his hands in the air victoriously as townspeople were shocked by his behavior, to do such a thing to the young girl… However, that was not the end of it.

"All right, Natsu, you win…" Erza said and, not lifting up her skirt, she pulled off from self her panties and hand it over to Natsu. The crowd stood still, seeing this. "Your prize, mister sniper".

"Oh, it'st not my prize yet, just a mere preview…" Natsu whispered as he took the piece of her clothes. Unlike Lucy, who owns (and wears) some kinky underwear, Erza's panties was nothing special – just plain white, cotton clothes. Looks like Erza preferred health over the show (not clear for whom intended – who can see it?), and Natsu liked it.

He brought the panties to his nose and made a deep breath. "Oh yeah, it definitely worth a risk of 250k jewels." As he said it, Erza face flushed a little, but her eyes were bold and full of lust. Natsu took panties in his pocket. "I know much of different smells Erza, but this one was definitely best in my life," He licked his lips.

"All right Natsu, then let us continue what we started" She grabbed his arms and placed them on her tits. Natsu immediately noticed what her bra was gone (looks like she ex-equipped it). Then she almost jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and started to kiss, pushing her tongue inside his mouth, demanding entrance. Even through his shirt he was able to feel her exposed crotch.

Natsu let her in, while went to explore her mouth, examined her smooth but sharp teeth. Just like he – she clearly is a predator. "What are neat little teeth. All right, now I'm certain – Glory's wine has nothing to do with it – it's you who tastes like best wine in the world." Natsu said when Erza pulled away her head to take a breath. "Why do we do such weird things, Erza?" Natsu asked, looking at her face.

"I don't care, Natsu" She looked happy, "I wanted to do this since those R-system incident, but I felt shame, fear of rejection, public pressure. I thought that it is not for me at all. But now, I don't know why, but I'm did not feel shame, I'm not afraid and now I know – there is nothing bad in doing this" She winked and glued her lips to his again.

* * *

Present - April, 4th, 9:00 AM.

"You wanted to do this since then?" Natsu asked from blushing Erza, "Really?"

"Um… I… Well, I… Sort off…" The knight-mage stuttered.

"Oh, right: what others conceal, Erza reveal…" Natsu smiled.

"What?!" Erza blushed even more.

"Oh, nothing. I think I remembering what happened next" Natsu stated.

* * *

15 hours 40 minutes before Erza and Natsu awakened - April, 3th, 16:20 PM.

They continue kissing, Erza still hugs Natsu with both her arms and legs. Natsu massaged her breasts and periodically pinching her hard nipples, making her moan slightly. None of them seems to care of people around them. Natsu already feel wetness on his shirt at the point where Erza's exposed crotch contacted him. He feels arousal, rising inside him. However…

"There they are! Get them!" Someone shouted, voice came from the street that leads to the square where Natsu and Erza were. Natsu and Erza both turned their heads toward voice's source.

"Crap! I bet this is that damn girl, she sold us out!" Natsu exclaimed as they saw a military platoon approaching them with weapons ready. "We can't make the riot in the middle of the town, let's run!"

Erza nodded, grabbed their bag with her left hand, and shouted **"Entei no Yoroi: Za Naito!"** [The Knight: Flame Empress Armor] Now red-black armor covered her body as she was still hanging on Natsu.

"Hold tight now, **Karyū no Enyoku!** [Fire Dragon's Flame Wings]"Wave of heat threw away some gawkers, who stood to close. Two burning wings appeared behind Natsu's back, flame covered his legs. "So long, suckers!" He teased their pursuers and soared into the sky.

Usually Erza tried to avoid conflicts with authorities, scolding Natsu for making mess in the cities, but now, she can't help it, she just can't stop giggling. The fact, what now they were running from the law made her very excited for some unknown reason.

"How could this damn thief sold us like this, after we let her go without punishment?" Natsu was frustrated.

"I don't think it was she, Natsu, its, most probably, one of the townspeople, who saw when you gave her a kick…" Erza moaned a little, for the same unknown reason.

"Yeah, maybe, however, I think the last drop of their patience was when you pulled off your panties and gave it to me" Natsu smirked.

Erza, however, wondered "Hmm? My panties? Why?" that's Erza for you, after all. Looks like she does not think what this is extremely indecent behavior. At least now…

Natsu smiled "You are hopeless… Maybe this is why you looks so lovely for me?" Erza's hold on him became even tighter, she liked to be praised, no matter for what reason.

Erza looked to the ground, "Natsu, where are we going? You fly into the opposite way from Magnolia," Erza asked, furthermore, she already noticed that Natsu has something on his mind, by his face expression.

"Yep, we going to Oshibana" Dragon slayer answered.

* * *

Present - April, 4th, 9:20 AM, town of Oshibana.

Erza crawled over Natsu, to the window upon bed, and opened the curtain "Yes, I'm recognizing the station building – we are in Oshibana. I remember how excited I become when you told me why we heading here" She closed her eyes with a dreamy smile.

Natsu himself blushed a little "Yeah, I was too…"

* * *

14 hours 45 minutes before Erza and Natsu awakened - April, 3th, 17:15 PM.

"Oshibana? Why?" Erza wondered, she became very curious – it was unusual behavior for Natsu. And, for some unknown reason, she had received a hope that Salamander has some kind of present for her.

"Do you remember our last time when we been there? When Eisenwald tried to make a mess?" Natsu asked.

"Like I can forget this" Erza answered, it was quite an adventure.

"Yeah, okay. So, when we walked through the crowd around station, I felt myself very sick, but still was able to overhear some guys talking. They were afraid of that terrorists might destroy a restaurant named _Basiolum_* [_A/N - it means "tender kiss" on Latin_]. Then I saw it, when we get out from the station through hole what Virgo dug for us. Now I want to invite you there for a dinner" Erza and noticed that his cheeks become a bit pink.

Erza become really excited. Natsu asked her for a date? Wait, this is the first time in her life when someone asked her for a date! Okay, he actually did not ask, he just took her and carries her for a date now, but it is even better this way – he know what he want and know how to get it, and this is the only type of men who have the right to call himself a men, in Erza's opinion, and she already knew that Natsu is of that type. But there are other thing what surprised her.

Natsu noticed her amazed expression "Oh, come on, Erza. I admit, there is not much things I knew about you, but there is many things that you don't know about me, either. I have some secrets too, you know?" He winked to her.

_'Sure you are, Natsu'_ Erza was not too curious person, but she just can't leave things like this, _'Cunning boy,'_ she smiled and kissed him. Titania was filled with strange feeling, it was like she at last managed to get something she wanted long ago, and she is happy now. It was very weird situation – the boy what always fight with her (without much success), noisy and childish, carried her to the first date. _'Natsu, what is really going on in your head? What are you really wants? Maybe there's a chance what we have a common wishes?'_ These were Erza's thoughts while she and Natsu were on approach to Oshibana.

"Here we are!" Natsu pointed towards mid-size town.

"Just in time, I have not eaten anything since breakfast" Erza noted, even she was already hungry, and she could imagine how Natsu feels, not just because of his dragon appetite – he used his magic to carry them both between towns.

They landed by the same way as they do in Onibas this morning, scaring people around. Erza ex-equipped their clothes (A/N – In OVA Memory Days was mentioned what Erza can ex-equip her companions clothes too). Erza put on her purple-red evening gown, Natsu now wears his white shirt, trousers, waistcoat, and his scarf of course. (A/N: Episode 125 for reference, if needed).

"Alright, where is this restaurant of yours?" Erza asked, looking around. She was burning with impatience – there was so many things she wanted to ask him, and so many kisses she wanted to give…

"Right here" Natsu pointed at building, along street that leads to station. It was not big, but not too small either – exactly that man and woman need when they want to spend some time together.

"Nice choice Natsu, it is really good place for a date" Erza stated when she and Natsu entered. It was about 17:40, most people were still at their jobs, so here were plenty of free tables.

"Hello, my friends! Welcome to the Basiolum – most popular place among young couples in entire town of Oshibana!" The restaurant manager, white-haired, tall man, about 40 years old, hastened to visitors. "Please, come with me!" He led Natsu and Erza to the place near window, far from exit. "Here, it's a good place for such a lovely couple, so no one can disturb you. Now, take it, please" He handed menu to them. "Do not forget to check our special dishes!"

Around the table there were two double seats, Erza sat on one of them, and pulled Natsu to sit near her, "I need a closer contact, Natsu" She said with playful smile and slightly bit his ear.

"Looks like you are really hungry, it's better for me to buy you something to eat, until you will try to eat me," Natsu said when she bit him and kissed her nose tip.

Erza giggled "You're just delaying the inevitable, I'll eat you anyway".

And when Erza turned away to pick up the menu, Natsu's eyes flashed with crimson light, for several moments his irises was replaced by burning inverted pentagrams.

"Natsu? What was it?" Erza asked, it was something strange.

"What?" Natsu wondered, looks like he did not notice anything.

"No, nothing, it's probably my imagination, I really need to eat something" She has much more interesting ideas on her mind now, so she just cast this "red light" image away.

They ordered some food, but Erza do not really cared about what she eat, she was only focused on Natsu now. Knight-girl waited patiently until Natsu finished his meal (she knew that he do not likes when someone talking to him while he is eating). She, however, was unable to sit still; she feel some strange euphoria and courage to say some things that she suppressed for a long time. Erza covered Natsu's ear with kisses, scratched his hair, and bit fingers on his left hand.

"Natsu?" Erza Asked the moment Natsu put aside his fork "Do you like me?"

"Yep" Natsu simply answered, "It should be kinda obvious now, since I asked you out for a date" He winked to her, "and, moreover, I've already sworn twice to protect you…" He grinned with his toothy smile, but Erza was surprised.

"Wait, twice? What you mean?" Erza knew what dragon slayer had sworn to protect Erza before Simon, but she did not understand what he meant by this "twice" – when was the second time?

"Well, the second time was with Simon back then at Tower of Heaven, you know about it, and first…" Natsu remembered, "That was long ago…"

…

_Flashback_

_11 years ago (4 years for Natsu and Erza) Natsu was with Gildarts, fishing._

_"Natsu are you still hanging around with the girl Lisanna?" Gildarts asked casually._

_"Um? Well, yeah – she's nice to me and it's fun to be with her!" answered the 13 year old Natsu._

_"It's good you get along with girl, I bet you will be quite popular among women one day" Natsu looked at the old geezer questioningly, he don't understand why he has to be popular among women. Gildarts smirked, "You will understand one day. However, Natsu, how do you feel about that red-hair girl – Erza?"_

_"What?! I don't like her! She is a monster! She's scary and constantly interferes when I fight with Gray and scold me! One day I'll beat her and put her on place!" Little Natsu answered angrily._

_"Natsu, beating a girl is not the right goal for a boy, remember it. Besides, there is a reason for her behavior. Something very bad happened in her past, and she is very scared. She wants to look strong and scary, exemplary mage, but really she is very displeased by herself for some reason. I saw her when she just come to the guild – a little girl, lonely and scared, she desperately need someone to take care of her. I know you have great power inside you Natsu, promise me, when time will come, you will take care of this girl, as well as of our guild."_

_Natsu listened with his mouth open. When Gildarts finished his talk, Natsu scratched his hair and said "I didn't get anything, but I promise!" And smiled with his toothy smile._

_"That's good Natsu, I know I can rely on you" Gildarts clap his shoulder._

_End of Flashback_

…

"But when I saw you on top of that tower, I finally get everything. So Erza, please, tell that little girl that she is no longer lonely and no one will make her scared anymore" Natsu scratched Erza's hair.

That was quite a revelation, Erza's eyes even became a bit wet, but she smiled thankfully. She gets onto Natsu's lap and looked into his eyes "Looks like I done everything I could to scare away boys," She kissed Natsu's forehead, "but looks like you are not the one who can be frightened easily." It was good they were sitting near window – her eyes shined so beautiful in the rays of the sunset. "Hey, Natsu" She remembered something, "do you remember that night? Right after I passed the S-class exam?"

"Hmm, oh, of course – that was 3 days after my fishing with Gildarts I told you about. I roam around our guild at night and overheard someone is crying." Natsu clearly remembered this night, "I traced the source and found myself near our guild's women hostel. I was very surprised, however, when I climbed to the window and saw that it was you who was crying."

Erza smiled guiltily, "Yeah, when I pass the exam I thought I had proven to everyone how strong I am… That was too everyone, except myself. After the exam, I understood that this will change nothing – I still was unable to save my friends from that damn tower. And when I saw you in my window, I was afraid that you might tell somebody that I'm too may cry like everyone else… I was so silly…"

Natsu pressed her forehead to his own, "relax Erza, we were just kids back then"

"I know, Natsu, but looks like I actually was much more childish than you" She gave him a sad smile, "I was chasing you around whole dorm, and when I finally managed to catch you, I threaten you to not to tell anyone that you saw my tears. I then scolded you about wandering during nights, and, finally, forced you to sleep in my room so you will not "burn something around the town at night". I just had no courage to admit what I thankful to you for coming and do not want you to leave…" She sighed heavily.

Natsu smiled "And yet I ignored you, I was at your room several more times, with very silly excuses. I too just could not admit why I didn't want you to cry alone."

Erza smiled back "Yeah, but my excuses to force you to stay was even sillier" Erza was very thankful to Natsu for not holding the grudge for these cases.

"It's all right then" Natsu stated, "we both were just silly kids," He grinned.

"But Natsu, I do not want to be a silly kid anymore. I do not know why, but now I have the courage to tell you how I really feel. And while I still have it, I will tell you – I really like you, and I want to be with you, please – accept me as your girlfriend…" She looked straight into his eyes, her voice faded away; her eyes were filled with entreaty.

"What are you talking about? You already are my girlfriend!" Natsu grinned and continued to speak. "Erza, you are very, very strange girl, you have a sharp tongue and sometimes you're very annoying…" Erza's eyes narrowed, so Natsu hastened to continue "…but you are so beautiful, exotic, loyal and smart, and your straightforwardness looks so sexy sometimes, so it is just impossible to resist your unique charm. However, soon I may want something more than just a girlfriend, so you should be ready for it, Miss Scarlet" Natsu looked at her with predatory expression on his face.

'_Since when he has so large vocabulary and so quick tongue?'_ Erza thought as she looked at Natsu a bit suspiciously while he spoke, but few seconds later she decided to postpone these questions for better time. "Oh, I will, Mr. Dragneel, and it may be even faster than you think" She replied. Just a few seconds ago she looked so innocently, but now she licked her lips and had the same predatory expression as Natsu, her eyes were burning with passion. _'One day I'll find out what's going on inside your head Natsu, mark my words…'_ She thought as Natsu's inscrutability only fueled her passion toward him…

* * *

Present - April, 4th, 9:55 AM, town of Oshibana.

"Don't look at me like this Erza. The things I told you were true, and they are still true – I will not take my words back" Natsu said and grabbed her hand when Erza looked at him questioningly.

"Me too, Natsu, and I'm really happy that I'm at last confessed my feelings toward you" Titania let out a sigh of relief when dragon-mage confirmed that he have no intentions to turn back. "But I do not understand – why I suddenly got the courage to kiss you, and to admit my feelings… and even to do some perverted things… I'm glad I became brave enough, but how?" She wondered.

"Yeah, and I want to know – where we got these things?!" He pointed at their tattoos. Their memory still was much more interesting for them than fact what they are still in the same bed, naked.

When Natsu holds Erza's hand she started to feel pain at her wrists. She looked at it and saw heavy bruises. Looks like she was in some kind of shock when she just awoken, but now the pain started to return. _'Oh no… What else happened with us tonight…'_ Her internal voice moaned. Her newly pierced nipples began to hurt more as well. And her crotch, too, by the way…

* * *

13 hours 50 minutes before Erza and Natsu awakened - April, 3th, 18:10 PM.

Erza pulled Natsu by his hand "C'mon Natsu, we must not be indoor at such lovely evening, let's go for a walk!" They paid for their dinner and walked to the exit.

"Are you sure you do not want to taste our desserts?" Restaurant manager asked when they were on way out.

"Oh, believe me, I will have some dessert tonight," Surprisingly, that was Erza's voice – looks like she became lighthearted. Furthermore, it seems Titania became literally overflowed by life energy, and knight-mage was absolutely sure that she never felt so good in her life. Erza felt like she could fly without any wings, she just glowed from happiness. It was like all her wishes, which were suppressed for a long time, now took her over. They walked along some alley toward Oshibana park, and every few steps Erza was stopping kiss Natsu, cover his face with kisses, bite him or to do something else.

Her lips were warm and soft, and her scent was beautiful, so Natsu let her do anything she wanted. Besides, for the first time in his life, he was proud just because he was with a girl. Erza was still in her evening dress (and Natsu noticed – this is only piece of clothing she wore – she still has no lingerie), so every guy they met looked on dragon mage with envy, because of his wonderful girl, who completely ignore those "every guys" existence.

Eventually they walked out to town outskirts. Just several people were around here at this time, and very few houses were nearby. Light of setting sun shined beautifully upon Erza's scarlet hair, Natsu just couldn't divert his eyes from it – they were like burning with scarlet flame. Erza stopped once more, and turned to Natsu. Her hands wandered along his back and then moved into his hair. She pulled his head closer and kissed his lips once again. Their tongues intertwined, and Natsu sensed that her wine-like taste become deeper, while her heart started to beats more rapidly. Then she pulled away her head, Natsu looked inside her eyes – they were burning with lust and passion. Titania grabbed Natsu by his scarf and pulled dragon-mage off the road, to nearest bushes.

Then she turned to him, Natsu noticed blush on her cheeks, "I think I'm ready Natsu," She looked at his eyes, "Please, unseal me!" She moved her hands asides and summoned her magic, what wrap her body. When magic faded away, her dress was gone, she stood before his sight completely naked. Natsu gasped at this magnificent sight. He saw her naked before, yes, but… First – it was some time ago, her beauty blossomed into something really incredible since then, and second – she was just a very annoying girl back then, but now she is an Angel, whose beauty now shines at sunset.

Natsu examined her body – her skin was wonderful, her forms were perfect, every curve was right where it should be, her legs long and straight, and even her toes were neat and sweet. Natsu never thought about it before, but looks like she really spends some time to care about her looks, too. And now she stands before him, waiting…

But when Natsu came closer with intention to touch her, she suddenly opened her eyes, and grabbed his hands "Hey, what do you think you doing?" She asked as some crazy fire was dancing inside her eyes. "Did I say that I'm ready to be yours? No way! I'm ready to be seized by dragon's might!" She made two steps away from Natsu and wrapped herself by magic light once more **"Yōsei no Yoroi: Za Naito!"** [The Knight: Armadura Fairy] Erza ex-equipped her strongest armor. "I just wanted to show you your prize, but first you have to win it first!"

Natsu's eyes widened from surprise, but Erza seems serious, "What? You want this body? Then prove your right to own it! I will not give myself to a weakling, and if I'll become your property then I want to be sure that I'm protected! Now, seize me, son of the dragon, take me by force! Own me by the right of your legacy!" Her body started to shine with magic, she gathered her powers.

"Such a pompous speech…" Natsu's eyes blazed up with flame of fury. In common occasions he may be afraid of Erza, but now was not one of those cases, now, like at the cases with Zero and Faust, Natsu was serious and determined. He was filled with some predatory feeling "Erza, you know as good as I am – dragon's powers are ultimate in this world. If you want me to show you who is in charge here – so be it!" Flame enveloped Natsu's body and formed a dragon apparition for about 10 meters height.

* * *

Present – April, 4th, 10:10 AM, town of Oshibana.

Erza was sitting on the bed with dreamy look and some senseless smile on her face, Natsu held her in hug.

"Erza, you are really perverted, you know that?" Natsu said with pleased look, he really liked his bizarre girlfriend.

"Oh, look who's talking – Satan rebuking sins!" Red-haired girl answered with satisfied smile and showed her wrists to Natsu. Bruises on them were clearly visible. Erza also felt some strange pain somewhere around her pussy, but she was not yet mentally prepared to see what is with it.

Natsu smirked and said, "Yeah, we are clearly not of those who seek for easy ways…"He remembered how she got these bruises.

* * *

13 hours before Erza and Natsu awakened - April, 3th, 19:00 PM.

"Yes! That's it!" Her eyes flashed with fanatical flame when she saw burning dragon, "Let me feel your power!"

They rushed toward each other and clashed. Magic power wrapped them in light. From aside it was looked like one wave was against the other – pink wave around Erza and orange wave around Natsu. There were no blows and no spells, just a pure magic power contest. Natsu's magic was powerful, but Erza the Titania was called "Strongest woman of Fairy Tail" for a reason. Yes, it was not easy for her – she breathed heavily and used her full strength, however, she not only was able to stood against Natsu's power, but tease him as well. Erza was not sure why she doing this, looks like for her it was just an extreme sexual game.

"And this is it?!" Erza asked, "This is the power of the dragon?! Don't make me laugh!" just like with Daphna's case, Erza tried to enrage Natsu "Hey you! Get lost and give me back my real Natsu! I want the guy who smashed Zero and Dromo Anim, not some weakling who can't defeat just one girl!" She feel how Natsu's powers become stronger with each her insulting word, but this was still not enough. "Now I think I know why Igneel disappeared – it's just was too shameful for him to be seen with such pathetic mage as his son!"

Looks like this time Erza gone too far. Salamander's eyes blazed with fury, he let out a deafening roar: **"Ignis Infernum draconis!"** Powerful shockwave shook surrounding area, burned vegetation and uprooted nearby trees.

Erza's heart stood still from rapture and excitement when she felt this immense power. Her own magic was literally blown away by dragon slayer immense strength. Looks like earth itself trembled beneath Salamander's steps, he approached Erza as if she did not resist. She felt the same strength when Natsu entered his Dragon Force mode, but this time it feels different - magic itself was much more violent and aggressive.

But Erza was not ready to give up yet. **"Yōsei no Senkōken!"** [Fairy Piercing Sword]she charged her swords with a large quantity of Magic Power and when he comes close she tried to attack Natsu with a powerful, piercing attack with her fairy swords. However, he moved so fast that she didn't even have time to blink. Dragon-mage catches her hands by her wrists with ease and forced her hands far apart, his grip was unbreakable. When she tried to break away, dragon slayer squeezed her wrist with such force that even enchanted metal of her strongest armor started to bend, and then her wrist itself gave a crunch. Erza screamed from pain and some weird pleasure she experienced, her swords fell on the ground, legs buckled and she fell on her knees. Natsu pushed her back and pinned her to the ground.

Erza laid on the ground, defeated by Natsu, but she always knew this moment will come sooner or later. She was overflowed by different emotions, but she somehow enjoyed feeling herself as weak female, taken by powerful male. And she definitely was proud – because of Natsu's power and because she is his girlfriend. Natsu sat on her stomach, left her hands, pressed her chest to the ground by his left hand and grabbed her neck by his right and stated "Now, woman, you are mine!"

Erza smiled happily "Yes, now and forever." Her eyes were filled with happiness and satisfaction. Titania's magic worn off, her armor disappeared, she lay naked under Natsu's body. Natsu moved his hands and grabbed Erza by her back, then rolled by the ground so now Erza's body was lying on his own. She closed her eyes, Natsu pressed her head closer to his and kissed her lips. Kiss was tender and soft, then Natsu felt something wet and warm on his face – Erza's tears.

"Does it hurt much?" – asked Natsu, he knew he broke her wrists.

"Yes, but it's nothing. I'm just so happy Natsu. I don't know why I made you do this, why I force you to fight me, but I'm just so happy now…" She continued to shed her tears, covering Natsu's face with kisses.

"But I know why – because you are most crazy and most weird girl in the world. And maybe this is why I love you so much…" Natsu felt how Erza's body winced when he said 'I love you'. "You like how it sounds?" Natsu smiled "I can say it again – I love you, I love you just for who you are, including huge mess in your head, I love you Er…" She lowered her head and shut his mouth with kiss, her tears were still falling on Natsu's face.

Then she raised her head and said through tears "Shhhh, quiet, please. It's my turn now. I love you too, Natsu. You head contain as much of a mess as mine, but I love it too. I always afraid that it will be too hard to say it, but you make me understand – it's so easy to say: I love you. Natsu, I love you." At last she opened her eyes, which were red and wet. "Natsu, please, I know you already done it twice, but I need to hear it from you myself. Son of Igneel, you promise to protect me and never leave me? Please, Natsu, say it."

Natsu's already seen Erza like this once, at the top of Tower of Heaven – not as a fearsome Titania, but as a simple girl, who need someone to care about her, too. "I promise Erza, I give you an oath by my father's name – I always will be with you. I know – no matter how strong your armor – your heart is so tender, and you soul is very vulnerable. Believe me, if anyone will try to harm you he will suffer so terrible fate so even Earth herself will be sorry for them" His eyes blazed with red light and burning pentagram again "Ego nominor ferrum damnatorium" (1)

Erza trembled "Wow, you are really can be scary sometimes, Natsu" Knight-mage smiled. By the way, she perfectly understood his last phrase, furthermore, she even did not noticed that it was on some strange language. For her – every word sounded familiar. "Natsu, I swear to be your most loyal ally and most staunch and reliable supporter, just don't let me feel myself lonely again…" Suddenly, her eyes gloved with white light and she said: "In perpetuas aeternitates Inter nos conjuravimus" (2)

Yet, Natsu did not noticed the strange language, as well as Erza moment ago he understood her words. "Videlicet…" He answered.

Then Erza tried to lean on her hands, but immediately felt pain in her broken wrists and fell on Natsu's chest again "Oh yeah, and when we will be close, please hold yourself a bit and don't mutilate me too hard, okay?" However, despite pain in her arms, she smiled with absolute happiness.

* * *

Present - April, 4th, 10:30 AM.

Erza's head was lying on Natsu's chest, her eyes were wet again when she remembered her feelings from last evening, and her hairs was all over Natsu's body. This was one of those moments when words a needless, Erza could feel how Natsu's heart beats at exact same moment as hers.

Several minutes later Erza decided to break silence. "Natsu? Tell me, what was that burst of power I felt when you defeated me? I thought you can't use your **Ryū Kyōsei** [Dragon Force] state just by your own will. I heard you yelled something, but I couldn't hear you well…"

"Honestly – I don't know. I just remember that I felt an immense surge of hatred when I heard you words about Igneel. By the way, please don't do it again, for several seconds I really wanted to rip your body to shreds and tear apart your soul..." Natsu scratched her head and then smirked, "I'm wondering – what would you do if I could not be able to overpower you?"

"I haven't even thought about it" Erza smiled a bit guilty, "I'm sorry Natsu, but I felt euphoria back then (and I'm steel feel it), I was lighthearted and just could not thought clearly. I just wanted you to defeat me and I honestly believed you will, and you did."

They was lying still, Natsu softly caressed Erza's stomach, but he was bothered a bit, however – what was that magic he used? It was unfamiliar and so violent…

* * *

12 hours 20 minutes before Erza and Natsu awakened - April, 3th, 19:40 PM.

Natsu's hands moved down along Erza's back, his fingers slightly pressed along her spine, electrifying it with every touch. Her body sensitiveness was moved to excess, every touch was granting her an immense pleasure. Natsu's tongue was inside Erza's mouth (and vice versa), he just can't get enough of her unique taste, tart and slightly acrid at first, but so sweet, soft and exotic when you get used to it – just like Erza herself.

"M-m-m-m-m…" She moaned sweetly when Natsu's palms reached her buttocks and slightly squeezed them. She explored mouth of dragon slayer – his teeth was sharp, his tongue was coarse, and his saliva scorching, but this only ignites Erza's appetite more and more. She avidly swallowed everything she can get from his mouth.

Suddenly Natsu heard (and felt) hurried steps. Steps of many peoples, heavy steps – most likely these are armored soldiers. Natsu abruptly cut off the kiss, making Erza to look at him surprised and disappointed. "Sorry, my love, but looks like these damn guys just can't leave as alone today" It's obvious that their fight draw townspeople's attention and they informed the local garrison.

Natsu, who was still in his formal wear by the way, got out from beneath Erza, in haste, and jumped up on his legs. "C'mon, they must not see us!"

But Erza does not got up, instead she sat on scorched grass, made a pitiable appearance and moaned "Natsu, I have no strength to walk, and no magic to ex-equip my boots. Please, carry me!" She said and outstretched her hands, asking for pick up. It was a lie, of course, she is Erza, after all. Of course she can run even naked and barefooted, and she had some magic to dress up herself. She just wanted to amuse Natsu by unusual behavior, and she did not want to dress up, by the way.

Natsu picked her in his arms and run towards nearby grove, but his face looked displeased. "What is it, Natsu, you don't like to carry my? Am I so heavy?" She looked offended and disheartened.

"Erza, I will gladly carry you in my arms for the rest of my life, I just don't like the way you asked for it. I understood it was a joke, my love, but please don't do this again, you looked like Lucy. I got a strong and independent woman as my girlfriend and I'm extremely proud of it. You are Angel and you have the right to be carried in arms just because you are you."

_'And where this damn boy learned to talk so sweet? Natsu, my love, even if I have to spent my entire life to solve your mysteries, I'll do it!'_ Erza smiled happily and a bit guilty as she said "All right, I'm sorry Natsu. But I'll remember your words – you will carry me much more often from now on" She really enjoyed to be carried like a bride.

"I told you, I gladly will" Natsu confirmed. And who does not? She's a beauty, after all.

"And Natsu, please do not offend Lucy to praise me, she is my friend, and your too, by the way" Erza added.

"Offend Lucy? Did I?" Natsu entered to conifer grove and started to look around for proper place to do what he wanted to do for almost an hour (or since he got Erza's panties, to be honest).

In his arms, exposed Erza's crotch was already overflowed by her love juice. "You said she is pitiful, it's obnoxiously"

"It is not what I meant, I just want to say that she often tried to look much more miserable than she actually is, so others will pity her" Natsu explained himself.

"I know what you meant, Natsu, just choose your words carefully" Erza replied.

"Erza, you really want to speak about Lucy right now?" Natsu found a little glade and headed toward it.

"Not really, I'm just trying to distract myself from sexual arousal while you strolling through the woods" Erza said ironically, she actually was near the edge of insanity because of immense sexual desire.

"You are just intolerable, why I love you so much?.."

"Because I'm beautiful girl who loves you too, and I want to have sex with you at last, for the sake of my sanity…"

* * *

_Quote list:_

(1) _Ego nominor ferrum damnatorium_ – I am the sword of the executioner.

(2) _In perpetuas aeternitates Inter nos conjuravimus_ – Eternal loyalty we sworn to each other.

_Spell list:_

**Karyū no Kōshū** – Fire Dragon's Kick Ass

**Karyū no Enyoku **– Fire Dragon's Flame Wings

**Entei no Yoroi: Za Naito** – The Knight: Flame Empress Armor

**Yōsei no Yoroi: Za Naito** – The Knight: Armadura Fairy (Lit. from Kanji – Armor of Fairy_,_ Katakana:_ Arumadura Fearī)._

**Yōsei no Senkōken** – Fairy Piercing Sword

**Ryū Kyōsei **– Dragon Force

**Ignis Infernum draconis** – Hell Fire Dragon

* * *

Yeah, there is many social chapters at the beginning, may be more than need, but what was written is written, isn't it?

Please read and **REVIEW!**


	3. Karyū no Junan!

A/N: OK, here we go – adult chapter xD. I'm not too experienced at writing lemons, but… oh, well, I'm just can't write something without some jokes.

Chapter fixed and updated, enjoy!

* * *

**Part 7 – "****Karyū no J**unan!" (**Fire Dragon's passion)**

"Okay, here you go" – Natsu laid his priceless load on a fresh spring grass – "This place should be fine". He noticed that she was blushing, she was slightly embarrassed, and because of it she looked even more beautiful, not to mention cute. He's not afraid of her hesitating and refusing to have sex now, but if she does he'll just rape her now while she's still weak after a fight, and deal with the consequences later. His sexual hunger was unbearable.

Erza, however, was determined for 120% to do it here, now. If she didn't, she'd just go insane because of sexual arousal and desire. She took a deep breath – 'All right Erza, you saw him naked before and you already dreamed about it for hours, you can do it, just do it!' - Erza grabbed his pants and ex-equipped his cloths, leaving him only his scarf. Her eyes widened from rapture when she saw his erect penis. Naturally, Natsu did not anticipated such a sudden action, however, he wasn't taken aback. He stood straight, proudly demonstrating what he has for her. It was really, and I mean – really big and its skin were shaped like little scales, no doubt these scales will grant additional stimulation.

Erza grabbed Natsu's member by both hands to better feel its size, and then suddenly her internal voice asked her again, with very sarcastic intonation. 'Erza, darling, may I have your attention for a moment please? Yes? Oh, thank you. I just want to remind you about an old saying: _do not rush to plead the heaven just because you can get what you've wanted. _You've always wanted everything biggest, brightest, and the best. You got it now, but may I remind you what _this thing_ is intended to be inserted _in your pussy_? Hmm?' Erza froze as if she was paralyzed.

As Levy once said – Erza likes to read erotic books, so she was well aware of girl's actions and duties at intimate part of relationship. Most of those books describe girl's excitement when they saw big cocks. But for some reasons, Erza never actually thought before – will _she_ actually _fit it_?

"Erza, are you alright?" – asked Natsu, he does not understood what are she waiting for. She stood on her knees before hem, holding his cock.

She made a fast look to dragon slayer eyes – by his expression she understood that they'd surely have sex, regardless. Erza felt by her fingers how blood cursed through Natsu's penis. Her own sexual desire was immense, too, so Titania shook her head, leaving all doubts behind. Besides, she always has to be best at any kind of activity, including sex.

She recalled content of her books her books "All right, I think we have to prepare it first" – her tongue touched Natsu's member, at the shaft bottom, and slipped up toward meatus. She grabbed his testis by her left hand and started to massage it, for her it was a bit painful because of damaged wrist, but she endured.

Natsu groaned when he felt her tongue slides up and down along his member and his hand instinctively grabbed her head when she swallowed his penis into her mouth. She was really good at it, actively used her tongue, giving Natsu great pleasure.

At first Erza liked it too, but then she tried to take it deeper, problem appeared. First – his cock was simply too big to take it in mouth completely (that was not her problem, to be honest), and second – when his penis touched her soft palate and posterior wall of her oropharynx, it immediately evoked gag reflex.

Natsu felt sudden contraction of her throat walls and saw involuntary movement of her eyes, so he removed his arms from Erza's head and let her to spit out his cock. She coughed, but managed to suppress vomiting. Natsu knelt and embraced his scampish girlfriend – "Erza don't rush it, this is our first time. I'll let you practice as much as you want, next time, okay?"

Her cheeks blushed – "Damn books, looks like girls, described therein, were just whores" – but she smiled – her ego was not fragile. Erza looked at Natsu and giggled – "I think you touched my epiglottis, he is really big" – she grabbed his dick again and caressed it, saying – "Big bad boy! I promise one day I'll eat you completely!"

I'll be waiting then, and he will too" – smirked Natsu and added – "I think using your mouth that way is much better than yelling at me."

"Natsu!" – she blushed more and raised her hand with intention to punch him.

"Erza stop! You can't hit me with broken wrists, you will hurt yourself!" – now Natsu really liked to tease her a little, she becomes so cute when her cheeks blushed.

"I will endure!" Erza shouted and punched him by head, then immediately grabbed her broken wrist and screamed from pain – "Aauuu! Natsu, don't you dare to tease me just because you defeated me!" – she said while stroking her wrist – "I liked you more when you were afraid of me!"

"Not true!" – he rubbed his head where Erza punched him – "If I was still afraid of you I wouldn't dare to do this!" – he hugged her and kissed her lips, he just can't take seriously a naked girl, standing on her knees. Then he pulled his laps away and saw what she still holds her wrist – "Erza, you are absolutely insane!" – he carefully touched her hand and kissed her poor wrist, and licked it a little. He was so excited because his girl was so crazy. Her face then became almost red, but she was completely happy.

Natsu kissed Erza's lips again and said – "all right, now let me show you what _I_ know about love" – he touched her labia by his left hand, earning a moan from her, while his right hand started slightly pushing her backward, forcing Erza to lie on her back. His left palm become wet, just like internal side of her hips, her love juice already flowed like a river.

"Okay Natsu, I'm all fired up! Just remember, I'm a starter, so go easy on me" – she laid on her back and made her every limb relaxed.

…

Present - April, 4th, 11:00 AM.

Natsu and Erza was in lotus position, kissing. There was no need for words anymore; they both perfectly remembered what happened next.

…

11 hours 00 minutes before Erza and Natsu awakened - April, 3th, 21:00 PM.

Natsu slipped his wet left palm along the valley between her tits, transferring moisture there, and then started to lick it. It was one of Erza's several erogenous zones, her whole body become covered by goose bumps. She moaned and her back arched upward, asking for closer contact.

'Damn, it is just unfair, I'll never be able to win any of our love battles if he intended to use his **"****Ry****ū****kank****ō"** to find my pleasure spots…' – under "love battle" her twisted mind was referring both quantity and quality of pleasure she gained and gave, and she wanted to make Natsu feel as much pleasure as she feels thanks to him, but with every second, with his every touch, this goal seemed more and more challenging.

Natsu gently touched her breasts, squeezing them a bit causing Erza to moan louder and more rapid. His fingers played with her nipples, slipping around them. His touches were like magic, he accurately locates her most sensitive spots on her body and stimulated them. Her neck, her hair, her ears, her belly button, her armpits and even her handbreadths – he skipped nothing, everything was touched by his hands, lips or tongue.

Erza groaned when he kissed her right earflap, and his tongue slipped into ear. She was so surprised… His spiky hair – she thought they are harsh, but they were soft, his muscled arms - she thought they are rough, but they were gentle, his mouth - she thought it for flame breath, but it was like meant to do things he doing now. 'Natsu, my love, how much more mysteries do you have?' – and she unwillingly moaned – "_Who are you then?_"

Natsu moved his tongue out of her ear and whispered:

– _Once I blazed across the sky, leaving trails of flame;_

– _I fell to earth, and here I lie - you'll help me fly again? (__*)_

Erza's eyes were closed and she did not noticed strange red glow inside Natsu's eyes, and her mind was too clouded to understand what Natsu just said a very weird thing. Two seconds later the glow disappeared and Natsu continued his love preparations like nothing happened.

He kissed Erza's lips, and then bites the lower one, making her feel explosion of desire. Natsu noticed how her left hand moved down to her crotch, looks like she can't hold herself anymore. Natsu caught it, kissed her palm and said – "Erza, please don't, let me take care of you".

Natsu continued to play with her, teasing her, driving her crazy by his touches. Her sweet moans caressed his ego, he knew he doing excellent job, her wish for him to take her become more and more desperate. She just can't stand it, she was in heaven, and this sweet torture clouded her mind completely. He grabbed both her nipples and pinched them, invoking a surge of pleasure inside her chest, while her nipples reacted immediately, becoming even harder and more erected. Natsu bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, biting and sucking it, while continued to tease and pinching the other one with his hand. Her moans slowly turned to screams, her breath was very rapid.

Natsu released her nipple and started to move down along her stomach, kissing it. He slowed down near her belly button once more, pulling his tongue into it, licking and biting skin around it. Few seconds later he continued down, and Erza made a spastic breath when she felt his hot breath above her sacred place. His tongue, warm and scabrous, touched her labia.

Erza was on edge, she felt an agony of immense pleasure, she grabbed his head and pressed it to her vagina, ignoring the pain from broken wrists. But Natsu did not touch the clitoris yet, his tongue slipped around, his lips kissed her labia, consuming her love juice. – "Natsu, please, do it! I'm burning! I'll go insane if you continue this!" – her mind was frenzied, her desire consumed her completely.

At last his coarse tongue, which was like specially created to do such a things, touched the spot. It swirled, tapping on the top of her clit, dancing around it, and each pass elicited very dirty sounds from Erza. She was unable to think anymore, all she wanted was more, more of him, more pleasure. And then she felt it, rising, closing – a wave, a tsunami of flame what burned everything inside her and turning it into pure pleasure. She completely lost control over herself, whirlwind of feeling she feels make her scream uncontrollably – "Oh! Yes! Yes! Oh God, more! Faster! Please! Y-e-e-s!"

– "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" – explosion, no, nuclear blast happened inside Erza, her body shaking into convulsions, Natsu was forced to press her body to the ground so she will not hurt herself somehow. Her orgasm was almost three minutes long, all this time Natsu held her body and licked her clitoris to prolong her ecstasy.

At last Erza returned, she was breathless and desperately gasped for air, her heart rhythm was about 180 beats per minute. Natsu slightly played with her clitoris, biting it, and licked her labia minora. "Na… Na… Na…" – she tried to say something but she can't catch her breath. At last, from the 6th try, she was able to make solid (partially) phrase – "Natsu… you… trying… to kill… me?! I almost… got… a heart attack… and… suffocated!"

"Relax Erza…" – he kissed her vaginal orifice – "…I'm quite certain what I never heard about young healthy girl dying from too strong orgasm. And I have a very good hearing. Besides, even if you died from it, it was the most beautiful death in the world" – stated Natsu casually and kissed her vaginal orifice again, sucking it, he can't get enough of her taste.

It takes about 5 minutes for Erza to catch her breath. She remained quiet, still under impression of feeling she experienced just now. Natsu enjoyed the amazing sight of his beloved Titania, her smooth porcelain skin shined like platinum then bathed under pure light of the moon. Like spellbound he looked at her mounds, moving up and down because of her large lungs capacity. Her body was too curvaceous and attractive so he can't hold himself anymore, stiffness of his member become painful, it's time to use it.

"Okay Erza, let's continue" – he grabbed her legs and dragged her closer – "I think your orgasm just now was not strong enough, so this time I'll use him" – he caressed his fully erected member – "it's time to unseal your true womanhood"

Erza looked at his eyes with desperate expression – 'And where did you learned to talk so sweet?! And besides, why you are so good at these sex things, Natsu?! Am I not your first?!' – these thoughts torn her mind apart. – "Natsu, is it your first time with woman?" – she demanded answer, this thought really disturbed her, even frightened, and the fact, what she is two and half years older than Natsu, does not help it, either.

"Oh, well…" – faltered Natsu – "actually… Okay, it was Lisanna. She was my first. It happened about two weeks before her disappearance and we…" – Erza's jaw dropped, her face expressed absolute idiocy.

"But… But… she was barely fifteen! And you are even younger! How… when… how you…" – Erza's condition was close to panic. (**)

"Oh, you know, when two people want to do it they do not care about such meaningless things like age, we both wanted it and just…" – but because of Erza's looks he was not be able to continue, he fall about laughing.

"IDIOT!" – yelled Erza, her strength suddenly returned, she jumped to her feet and kick Natsu's ass while he rolling on the ground, laughing – "I'll kill you!" – she grabbed his neck and started to strangle him, ignoring pain in her wrists.

"I… am… sorry… Erza…please… stop!" – Natsu suffocates because of Erza's grip on his neck and convulsive laughter. Because of this sight Erza's anger vanished in an instant, she left his neck, and moaned because of her hurting wrists. "I'm sorry Erza, but you are so adorable when embarrassed, I'm just so happy about us, I can't help it" – he gives her his signature toothy grin.

"Don't scare me like this anymore, it was not funny!" – Erza lay down on his body and smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"It was not funny because you could not see your own face. Oh, c'mon Erza, don't tell me it's because of our age difference!" – Natsu teased her again.

"Natsu, I warn you!" – her eyes glanced menacingly, but when she saw his smile again she just sighted and said – "Oh God, my boyfriend is an idiot, why do I feel so happy…" she kissed him, while her body touched his erected member. Her sexual arousal returned instantly.

"Okay Natsu, do it, fuck me, show me what it means to be loved by dragon!" – she sounds quite determined.

"Oh, I will – I'll show you how much I love you and your perfect body!" – Natsu's eyes flashed with hunger. He gets out from beneath Erza to turn her body over, and then, suddenly, he saw pale, almost transparent spikes, 5-6 centimeters in height, growing from her spine. Natsu closed his eyes and shake his head, when he opened his eyes everything was normal – her spine and skin over it were smooth and neat. – 'Right Natsu… I better do this, looks like I'm already hallucinating because of lust and desire'

Natsu turned her body over and moved her hips apart, then sat between them. He placed the tip of his member at her entrance, pointing into her vaginal orifice. He enjoyed soft and wet flesh touching his member's head, and Erza moaned when he started to move deeper with surprisingly little resistance. "I knew it" stated Natsu softly "Your body was created for love, it's so welcoming inside" She did not answered but her cheeks blushed from slight embarrassment, to Natsu's joy. However, at some point he felt it – the only thing he actually worried of – her hymen. He holds his move and looked at Erza's eyes for conformation.

"Natsu, it will be a lie if I tell you that I was not afraid of it before, but now, with you, I just cannot be afraid of anything. You're the most loyal, gentle and brave man I've ever known, I'm so happy that it'd be you who'll turn me from girl to a woman, just please, do it quick"

Natsu nodded and grabbed her elbows and she done the same, they then gave each other one final look into each other eyes before Natsu pushed his penis through her delicate membrane. He met almost no resistance on the rest of the way to the bottom. Natsu closed his eyes, he felt himself great as her tight pussy squeezed intruder, it was wonderful feeling when her walls curling around his member. Erza, however screamed from pain, and Natsu felt how tight her grips become on his elbows. That's what Natsu was afraid of – her clitoris and vaginal orifice is very sensitive, but because of it her loss of virginity was very painful.

Erza was a battle-worn warrior, she learned to bear the pain. However, this pain was completely different, it felt like someone put sizzling hot fire iron right into her vagina when her hymen was torn away.

Natsu opened his eyes and saw two drops of tear appeared in her eyes. Dragon mage leaned forward and kissed them both away. The only way how he can ease her suffering was granting her better skin contact. Carefully and slowly, he changed his position without pulling out his penis. He lay on her, wrapping his hands around her chest, and pressed his forehead to her.

Erza was in great pain, she couldn't hold her tears, and she felt something like this when she was bitten by Cubelios. But then she felt something else, first – Natsu's lips on her face when he kissed her tears, and then his strong and warm body laid down on her own. He lay still, his powerful but gentle arms slightly caressed her back. And her pain started to fade, as though heat from his body displaced pain. She curled her hands and legs around his neck and waist, respectively, then raised her head and whispered to his ear – "Thank you. I love you Natsu, I so strongly and so sincerely love you. Thank you for what I have, you…"

Natsu smiled. "You are welcome" – he whispered in return – "any time you will need me – I will be there for you"

The pain had almost faded, Erza tried to move her hips slightly, and the only thing she felt was pleasure, those scale-shaped skin of his shaft were really stimulating. "Natsu, please, move" – she whispered.

And he started his movement, slowly at first, prolonging pleasure from friction between his member and her tight walls. Their lips merged, while Erza's legs moved from his waist to his buttocks, and each time his penis was almost out she pressed herself toward him, making his thrusts harder. Their actions gaining momentum, Erza moaned through their kiss, her mind slowly floats away while her body drowned into ecstasy. Natsu started to swing his body left and right on each of his move out, providing her even more stimulation. As her pussy became more and more tight, he felt that she is close to acme. Despite her lips that were bound by the kiss Natsu was able to understand her moans, – "More! More! Ah, yes! Faster! Yes!..." – "O-O-O-hhhh!"

Natsu felt something inside him too, but here goes another Natsu's love secret. By power of his will he suppress this feeling, concentrating his mind on Erza's body. In the end, the girl's body, shaking into orgasmic convulsions, is the best reward for guy's ego and pride, not his own orgasm. And Natsu is proud man, so his goal is to show to the girl, what screaming his name right now, what words "best lover" really means.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" – Erza screamed her lungs out gasping for air after another explosion of feelings and pleasure. While she was breathless, Natsu changed their pose, without pulling out his member. He lifts her body and sits with his legs crossed, her legs were around his waist. They were in lotus position, face to face. He do not even bother to wait until her orgasm will fade, he started to move again.

* * *

**"****Ry****ū****kank****ō"** – Dragon Sense

...

A/N: 

* – Adopted from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Faust

** – Actually, Natsu's age was never stated directly, but Mashima said once what Natsu approximately of the same age as Haru Glory from Rave Master, so we can guess what he was still 16 when Fairy Tail story starts. 

/Just my guess - I bet Erza's birthday was somewhere at early April and Natsu's at late August./

Thank you for reading, next update will most likely be at Thursday, 15 November.

**As always – write reviews people!**


	4. Blessed love under moonlight

A/N: OK, there is the second adult chapter.

* * *

**Part 8 – Blessed love under moonlight.**

Erza still floated in bliss of her orgasm, warm liquid flowed from her pussy on Natsu's balls and hips. Dragon slayer looked at her beatific face and felt a surge of arousal, his movement become twice as fast. He felt warm love extract flowing by his pelvis, squishing sounds from her pussy was so exciting what he barely holds himself from cumming too, but his will was stronger – dragon-wizard was determined to give this beauty pounding what she will never be able to forget. He gripped her buttocks tighter as pulling his shaft to full length inside her. Erza panted and moaned wildly from increasing stimulation – her mind turned off completely while her instincts, lust and desire take her over.

"Don't hold yourself Erza – scream, scream as loud as you can, let me hear you pleasure!" – Natsu mercilessly grinds her soaked pussy.

Blissful screams filled the grove when panting Fairy Queen reeling from her orgasm and understood what she is actually already half-way to the next one. – "Oh! Yes! Yes! Natsu, yes! Oh yes!.." – She matched his pace and hopped on his length with extreme passion, her boobs bouncing with every move. Natsu looked at this gorgeous site like spellbound as her sweet-covered body shined under moonlight.

"Ah… ah… I'm cumming, Natsu! AAAAAAHHHH!" – screamed she in pleasure as she came and squirted her release. He pulled out of her, while her body shakes in blissful agony, and loosens his grip. Her strengthless body fell on the ground like rag-baby, but only to be turned over and dragged closer to him. Natsu grabbed her waist and make her stand on knees, wringing her hands behind her back, while harshly entering her again. He bites her neck, leaving a bright red mark of his love when started his movements. Erza was already addicted to it, she liked to be taken rough and hard. Her fourth orgasm was closing, Natsu's grip on her hands was painful but it only moved her closer to the edge.

"You're… Uhh… Aah... incorrigible pervert… Mmm… how dare you… Ohh… treat a girl… Mmmm… like this..." – moaned Titania, despite her actions contradicted her speech completely. Her pussy becomes more and more tight with his every move, Natsu released her hands so she fall on all four at the moment she screamed her lungs out of pleasure for 4th time. Her hands refused to hold her when she exploded with bliss again, so her tits and head fell to the ground while her arse is currently sticking in the air.

Natsu continued pounding her with even more fierce power, it was not just sex, it was a reckoning for everything she done to him, he gives her an agony of almost incessant orgasm. Her love juice flowed like a river, her saliva dropped from her mouth. Her nipples slipped over a spring grass, giving her additional stimulation. Unyielding Titania was completely helpless, and she really enjoyed it.

"UUUUUUUMMMMMM!" – screamed Erza when Natsu placed a harsh slaps on her buttocks by both of his hands, she never experienced such a pleasurable pain in her life. Natsu swinged for another slap. She can't hold it, she was in heaven, while her butt become more and more red because of spanking Natsu gives her. The redder her ass becomes, the more seductive it looks. Finally, pink-haired sadist ignited his finger and touched her anus. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" – another nuclear, no, this time – thermonuclear blast happened inside Erza. Her eyes rolled back, her body started to shaking into convulsions once again, even more then at first time, her pussy squeezed Natsu's member with immense force. He cannot hold himself anymore, but it was already unnecessary – he was satisfied.

"ERZAA!" – he exploded inside her, filling her womb with his burning semen, prolonging his girlfriend's ecstasy even more. He fell on Erza's body, grabbed her and rolled over, so now she was lay on him, and then wrapped his arms and legs around her body to prevent her limbs from random convulsive movements, his member was still hard and still inside her.

About three minutes later Erza returned. She desperately gasped for air, her heart pounding with immense speed. – "You are wonderful Erza" – whispered Natsu tenderly – "such beautiful and passionate… I am luckiest guy ever to have a girl like you…" – lying beneath her, Natsu inhaled wonderful scent of her hair, while looking to the night sky.

It takes almost ten minutes for Erza to catch her breath and gather some strength so she could at least say something. – "Natsu, please, promise me two things" – she asked, grabbing Natsu's scarf – "first – promise me what we will have more nights like this in the future, and second – when you will kill me at one of these nights, make sure I will be buried in the nice dress…"

Natsu smirked – "I'll take it as "thank you, you are great lover" – Natsu's right hand moved to Erza's crotch and slightly caressed her poor orifice – "and I promise, from now on every night will be devoted to you alone"

Erza was exhausted, but let out disappointed moan when Natsu pulled his member out of her, large amount of liquid poured from Erza on Natsu's hips. – "Oh, I am already miss him, it's so nice to have him inside – hard and warm…" – she said playfully, smiling, she wanted to thank her boyfriend.

Dragon slayer, however, heard her otherwise – "Really?! Oh, it's good to hear, because I'm not completely satisfied yet and he really likes to be inside you, and he missing you too" – saying this Natsu entered Erza's sore pussy again and started to move.

Erza does not count on this, to put it mildly – "Oh… no… umm… Natsu… please… don't… ahh… I can't take… ohh… anymore… aaa…" – moaned Erza desperately, but, despite her words, her hips catch his pace almost instantly. Natsu's movements again were fast and hard, and Erza's moans turned into screams once more as her climax approach. Natsu liked this pose, he enjoyed full skin contact with her resilient buttocks (oh, he admired her perfect butt). Dragon-mage's bites her ear, while his hands squeeze Titania's breasts and his fingers pinched her nipples, making her ecstasy closer and closer.

"NATSU!" – she yelled his name again as 6th wave of blissful pleasure covered her, but Natsu did not stop his movement. While she reeling from another orgasm and understood what she is still being pounded, she pleaded – "Ahh… please… uhh… stop it Natsu… Umm… Ohh… you were just… Ahhh… raping me now…"

"Sorry Erza but I can't – you cum only six times and I don't like this number, and besides, you made me promised to you what I will show you what it means to be loved by dragon, so it's on my honor now to give you pounding what you will never be able to forget. As a son of the dragon I cannot break my promise". Looks like it is Natsu's philosophy about consummation of the marriage.

Actually, that was not exactly what Erza meant. 'This is what happens when you speak without thinking, now enjoy the ride' said sarcastic voice inside Erza's head, for some reason it sounds very similar to Mirajane…

As her body was laying on his own, Natsu grabbed her legs and lifts them up so he can go deeper inside her. Dragon-mage felt he is closing too, and he did not intend to hold himself this time, Natsu wanted to fill her out for most further nowhere.

"Erza, I think I'm about to come" – grunted Natsu, spreading her legs apart to give her more stimulation, he saw how she pinched her own nipples herself and his arousal raised even more and he started to fuck her with doubled efforts.

"I'm… Aaahhh… cumming… Ooo… too… Uuuh… together…" - groaned she, panting. Few seconds later they reached their climax, screaming each other names:

"ERZAAA!"

"NATSUUU!"

Another powerful orgasmic explosion shaken Titania's body, her love juice spurted from her pussy as it tightened around Natsu's shaft, squeezing more of his hot semen to fill her already overflowed womb.

"Now that was first sex for real, you are amazing, Erza" – whispered Natsu into her ear, their mixed liquids leaking from her pussy's labia, covering Natsu's penis and whole pelvis, as she lay on top of him. His hands slightly teased her clitoris, while he continued to release his burning cum inside of his girlfriend before slipping his cock from her warm and tight pleasure cave.

Moon was really beautiful tonight, as if she blessed two young mages and their love by her light. Fairy queen laid still, senseless smile was on her face while cool spring wind played with her hair, making them shine beautifully under moonlight. Her arse was still red and burning from spanking she received, and burnt on her anus was still hurting, but she did not cared about it even a bit. Natsu felt how her left hand touched his shaft, slightly stroking it, while his right hand caressed her pussy lips. – "It's dirty" – whispered she, her body still quivering from her recent explosions, her mind was still busy, processing events of this night, and Erza was still leaking with their combined juices.

"Yeah, but I like it that way" – stated Natsu contentedly, getting out from beneath Erza, raising on his feet.

"Wait Natsu" – she crawled toward him and managed to rise on her knees, clutching at Natsu's body – "let me clean you a bit". Natsu felt another surge of arousal when she placed her tongue at his shaft. Dragon-mage groaned each time her tongue slipped up to his tip and down to his balls. She elicited very dirty squishing sounds while her tongue moved along all his length, and Natsu involuntarily grabbed her head when she swallowed one of his balls into her mouth, consuming any liquid left on it. Natsu saw her excited eyes as she curling her tongue and sucked it, before taking another one in. Then she moved up, stimulating hilt of his shaft, kissing his length along the way. Natsu tightened his grip on her head when her lips touched his glans, taking all traces of his cum inside her mouth. Then she swallowed tip of his penis inside her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it, sucking it, trying to get every drop of his seed what could left inside.

Natsu already feel himself harder than ever, but when Erza slowly released him, and gulped down everything what was in her mouth and licked her lips, looking into Natsu's eyes – this was the last drop for Natsu. Dragon slayer grabbed her by the armpits, lifted up as she weighs nothing and impaled her on his stake. She groaned as he started his moves, but soon she wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist and curled her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. She knew perfectly about his almost infinite endurance, if he can lift up huge magical metal dragon with his bare hands, then fuck one girl to the death is almost nothing for him. Looks like she accepted her fate – 'oh well, at last I will have fun, before I die…' Groaning as his cock rubbed across her walls at his full length, he placed his right hand to her waist, pressing her to him, and started to use his left to spank her buttocks by turn.

Erza felt an ecstasy, another orgasm was closing fast with each rough thrust inside her pussy and each slap on her butt. Another blissful blast of release and jet of her love juices poured on Natsu's hips.

She managed to catch her breath somehow, but salmon-haired rapist did not finished yet – while continue his powerful thrusts he placed his hands on her butt and spread her red, burning butt cheeks apart, exposing her twitching, already slightly burned back door. He forcefully inserted two fingers of his right hand inside Erza's ass, and soon added another one from his left. Unexpected way of stimulation moved her to the edge again.

Natsu felt himself close too, he increased stimulation of Erza's anus – "I'm cumming Erza, let's hope I can hold myself and will not accidentally ignite my fingers because of great pleasure you giving me"

Erza heard his words and fact what he can accidentally blow her ass off raised her excitement to the sky for some reason. "I'm gonna cum!" – Natsu grunted as he inserted fourth finger inside her ass, increasing painful pleasure she received so she can cum with him. Natsu felt she squeezed him tight, receiving another orgasm, as he shot his hot cum inside her, filling her over the brims, mixing it with her own love juice, overflowing her womb. He can feel how their hot mixture seeps on his pelvis as a last confirmation of his excellent performance.

Erza returned from world of bliss and looked at her beloved Natsu one last time as her sight become blurry. She smiled toward him before her head and limbs hanged down as of rag-doll and she finally passed out.

…

Present - April, 4th, 11:25 AM.

Natsu and Erza continued what they started tonight, Erza's screams filled their apartments, for them was no matter right now how they got their tattoos.

…

7 hours 00 minutes before Erza and Natsu awakened - April, 4th, 1:00 AM.

Natsu pulled himself out of Erza, he still has a hard-on, but he decided what fucking unconscious girl is a bit too much for their first time, so dragon slayer postponed this idea for some future cases. Moreover, he got a problem on his hands. Erza used her ex-equip magic to undress herself and Natsu, and now their clothes was in her magical space. All of their clothes. It's obviously they can't walk into town naked, even at night town guards and some people may see them. In addition, early April nights were quite cold, it is not a problem for Natsu, but Erza… Natsu knew she's a very strong girl and can easily endure even much colder weather, but now, when she is exhausted and unconscious, she may very well catch a cold.

Of course Natsu could warm her body by his own, but he was afraid of what if he will hug her naked body he may not be able to hold himself and will fuck her again while she is out. Natsu laid his beloved on the grass and, as an additional precaution, wrapped his scarf, the only piece of clothing he had right now, around her neck. Then he went to gather some firewood, it's good what they was in grove. Natsu assembled a campfire and ignite it, then moved Erza's body closer to it so she would not freeze and started to wait. Erza's crotch was still licking by their cloudy liquid, so Natsu urgently turned away.

Natsu looked to the sky, on the moon, which shined so bright tonight, he looked at the stars and at the trees, anywhere but Erza. It was enough for him what her very arousing scent filled the glade where they were, sight of her curvaceous body will be too much for him to hold himself.

It takes about half an hour for Erza to regain consciousness, Natsu managed to calm himself a bit in the meantime. She slowly opened her eyes, her sight was still cloudy. Her body was hurt all over, her butt and anus were still burning, her hands (not just wrists) were filled with dull pain and she was unable to describe condition of her pussy. But most weird of all – this feeling was so blissful and so pleasurable, Erza felt a beneficent calm and tranquility in her soul.

Erza feel something on her neck – something soft and calefacient, and she felt a surge of tenderness when realized what it is Natsu's scarf. She feels some soft heat, coming from nearby, and turned her head that way. She saw a campfire and her lover, sitting near it. "Natsu?" – moaned she – "oh Natsu, I just saw a very weird dream…" – that was a strange statement. Erza was lying on the grass with arms outspread, a scarcely perceptible smile played on her face. "I had seen two very weird people in my dream. One of them was a perverted boy who enjoyed raping his girlfriend, hurting her body and fucking her until she passes out…" – Natsu chortled, she sounds so satisfied – "and second one is his even more perverted girlfriend who is a masochist and enjoyed everything he done to her." She felt some liquid seeped from her vaginal orifice, with thoughtful face she slipped her palm over there and then licked her fingers – "Natsu, please, tell me it was not a dream…" – asked she with dreamy voice.

Natsu smirked – "Maybe it was, but I can promise what you will see this dream every time you go to sleep". Night was silent, only a spring wind was rustling by young foliage.

Erza giggled, hearing his words – "then I'll sleep more often from now on." – She rolled over and tried to stand up, but her knees, what was still trembling from her recent orgasms, refused to hold her weight and she collapsed on all four. – "Oh, Natsu, I remember I asked you to be easy with the starter, did not I? And look what you have done – I can't even stand up!" – Erza laughed while her cheeks were blushing – she was not angry, she was embarrassed, satisfied and full of joy. – "C'mon Natsu, get here and pick me up, now I really can't walk" – besides, she was still leaking with their mixed juices.

Natsu rose on his feet and answered – "Nope, I only remember you asked me to show you true strenght of dragon's feelings, that's all" – his words made Erza blushed more, she remembered it too, she underestimated his passion and skills. Moreover, she was carried away after her first orgasm.

He approached Erza and hugged her. "Natsu" said she "hold me tighter…" Natsu tightened his hug and she let out satisfied groan. They sit like dhis for about ten minutes, and then Natsu smirked: "Erza, I don't mind to have my clothes back"

"All like you that way more, but if you insist…" – said Erza with false disappointment. Magic light covered Dragon Slayer body and a moment later he was in his common black one-sleeved coat and white pants. Erza, however, remained naked, she examined her body. – "Damn, I'm all wet, I can't wear my skirt like this, it all will be covered by spots!" – Her crotch and hips was really very wet.

"Hmm, wait, I have an idea" – stated Natsu and took out piece of white clothes from his pocket. It was Erza's panties – just those what she gave him as a prize earlier this day. "Hey, what are you doing!?" - asked a bit shocked Erza when Natsu started to dry her labia, hips and butt cheeks by her own panties. Worst part of it was fact what it stimulates her libido.

"Relax Erza I just want to clean you so you can wear your clothes, we can't go in town like this" – stated Natsu and continued to dry her. When he finished he throws her panties into campfire.

"HEY!" – yelled Erza with widened eyes – "What the hell was that?!" – now she really wanted to kick Natsu, too bad she can't even stand up.

"I just want to consume your juice the way I like" – salmon-haired boy came close to campfire and with powerful breath devoured all its flame. "Tasty" – said he and licked his lips – "besides, you don't need panties anymore" – he smirked with careless expression.

"Pervert…" – stated Erza when white magical light covered her body, she ex-equipped her common blue skirt and white sleeveless shirt, she however, remain barefooted and did not gave Natsu back his scarf. Natsu picked her up in his arms bride-style but before he started to walk he slapped her ass once – "Ummm…" – moaned Erza and hit Natsu on the back of his head – "Stop it Natsu, I'm getting sexually aroused"

"And you think what girl who enjoyed all this perverted things so much is not a pervert herself?" – asked Natsu, he walked toward Oshibana town.

"She is" – answered blushed Erza with shyly smile and kissed Natsu.

* * *

Thank you for reading, next update will most likely be at Monday, November 26th

As always – write reviews people.


	5. Destined for each other

A/N OK, Pre-story almost done just few more chapters xD

**Part 9 – Destined for each other**

It was about 2 AM, but darkness was meaningless for Natsu's dragon eyes, he walked toward Oshibana town. Some peoples was still around the place where Natsu and Erza had fight, so, just to be on the safe side, Natsu decided to take another way in the city. Natsu still carried Erza in his arms, and she was completely indifferent to everything what's going on around her. Her right arm was wrapped around Natsu's neck and her left arm holds scale-shaped scarf, tied around her neck. She inhaled its smell with her eyes closed, dreamy smile was on her face and her thoughts were somewhere far, far away. No matter how weird Erza usually was, now she was just a happy girl, who fell into the abyss-deep love. Natsu has no intentions to disturb her, he just carried his beloved toward town, quietly.

"Strange" – said Erza finally, she opened her eyes, her command voice now sounds like mewing – soft and dreamy – "why I never noticed it before?" – she thoughtfully scrutinizing Natsu's scarf.

"What you never noticed?" – enquired dragon slayer.

"This smell" – answered scarlet-haired girl and pointed to the scarf – "your smell. I never paid attention to it before, but you smell like smoke from pine tree" – she looked into his eyes. "It reminds me" – she smiled a bit sad – "of my home, where I lived before I was kidnapped and sand to R-system." Erza closed her eyes, trying to remember details – "my home was near pine tree forestry, and every spring, at early April – just like now, its employees gather fallen branches and kindle bonfires. Damp branches emit lots of smoke, but I liked its smell – peaceful and calming – it was reminding what cold winter is over and soon will be summer." When Erza finished her tale tears again flowed along her face.

Natsu pressed her closer to self, he felt himself responsible for her tears – "I'm sorry Erza, I did not thought what my presence will make you cry…"

"No…" – Erza interrupted him – "you are silly" – she smiled through tears – "It's a good memories, I felt myself secure and very happy back then, just like now, with you" – she raised her head to reach his lips, and kissed them. While they was kissing, Natsu looked straight into Erza's eyes – "What?" – asked Erza when she finally decided to release Natsu's lips.

"It's your eyes" – simply answered Natsu – "they shine so beautiful under moonlight, I can't divert my look from them" – Erza's cheeks blushed while her smile widened when she heard this.

They entered to the town outskirts, windows of most houses here was already dark – their inhabitants was asleep. Fresh spring wind played with Erza's long, scarlet hair.

"Natsu? How did I smell?" – wondered Erza, she was curious about it for some time now – "did I smell like a strawberry?" – she really liked strawberries and thought what she may be got their smell.

However, Natsu's nose thought differently – "Nope, actually you smell like raspberry" – he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Really?" – Erza surprised. Raspberry was not bad at all, she just did not expected this, mostly because raspberry was rare in Fiore.

"I like raspberry, there were many of them near the cave where I lived with Igneel" – Natsu explained – "father teaches me what if I want to get something really good in this life, like best raspberries, I should be ready to scratch my hands. Your scent reminded me of that time, you are just like raspberries" – he smiled with his signature toothy grin.

"What do you mean?" – asked Erza with again blushed cheeks.

"I mean what best raspberries are always in deepest part of the bush, and when you get to them you will be scratched all over, but it definitely worth it – they are sweet and juicy. Do you remember how many bumps I received, until I managed to get to your heart?" – Natsu scratched his hair – "but in the end I managed to get the best raspberry in the world" – he licked her forehead.

Erza blushed heavily and smiled a bit guilty – "Yeah, with me were nothing but troubles, I'm glad you did not afraid of scratches. Igneel really did a great job raising you, I hope I will be able to thank him one day" – she looked into Natsu's eyes – "Although, in fairness, I should note that it was you who usually started fights first" – Erza slightly bit his nose.

"Yeah, I'm a big troublemaker myself" – Natsu grinned.

Erza giggled – "Poor master, when he will know what we are together now, he will get an heart attack"

They entered town and now walking along one of the central alleys. Despite it was not a big city, life here does not stopped even after midnight. Some cafes here worked around the clock, Natsu through windows noticed several peoples there, mostly couples.

"I'm wondering, Natsu… Do you believe in fate" – asked Erza thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Lucy sometimes likes to talk about it during missions, but I don't really believe in such things, why you asking?"- Natsu looked at her questioningly.

"Well, me neither, I always think what everything has some reason behind it… But now, I can't help it, but wondering… We both lost our childhood closest friends during some tragic events, but both managed to recover them… We both lost our families when we were young, but we found a new one in Fairy Tail… And even our scents remind either of us about our happy childhood… May be it's really a destiny what brought us together?" – her beautiful brown orbs were directed on Natsu.

Actually, Natsu did not thought so, but he understands what she expected some kind of conformation from him, so he answered – "well, when you put this that way I think I can believe in fate"

Erza giggled – "Natsu, you are so cute", she understood what Natsu's answer was not sincere and he, most likely, does not cared about it at all, but she was glad what he cared about her feelings even on such a small occasion.

Natsu walked toward town center, he had absolutely no intentions of returning to Magnolia tonight. With his dragon's eyes he no doubt can easily find his way home, but he wanted to spend this night with Erza alone, he had one more reason to be with her today, because of one thing he heard long ago during his mission near graveyard, so he intended to find a motel room here, in Oshibana. Erza's thoughts were somewhere else, so she showed little interest in where exactly Natsu carried her – she was in his hands and that was enough.

At some point of their way Erza remembered something – "By the way, Natsu, tell me, where did you learn so much about how to handle yourself with girl" – she asked a question what irritates her since their dinner in restaurant - "your words, your touches, your sex skills – all of it are not even close to starter level, you are really knew how to make a girl happy" – she blushed more when memories from last few hours appeared in her mind – "I admit – I had read some books about it" – now her face was as red as her hair – "do you read something too?"

Natsu gives her a cunning smile and kissed her forehead – "Erza, you look so cute when you embarrassed…"

"Natsu! Stop teasing me!" – her red from embarrassment face really looked very cute, but Natsu noticed what this question really disturb her – "and don't you dare to try another stupid joke of yours, or I'll strangle you!" – but Erza actually smiled when said this – she already understand for now what her "menacing Titania" appearance works on him no longer, so she used her woman charm instead, her shyly smile was incredibly charming, after all.

"Okay" – Natsu nodded and headed toward closest unoccupied bench what was disposed along alley they were. This moonlit night was intended for love, as a conformation to it Natsu saw several other couples along alley he and Erza were.

Natsu sat on bench and placed his red-haired fairy on his lap, wrapped his left hand around her head and pressed it to his own. Erza curled her hands around Natsu's neck and kissed his cheek – "All right, it's not a big secret what I have very good hearing, I can hear a whisper from hundred meters away, you know it" – Erza nodded as a sign what she understood. "Well…" – continued Natsu – "…there are many girls and women around, who loves to talk – I mean, they talks a lot, and about lot of things…"

Erza's eyes widened in surprise, she already understand where it leads. "Oh, please, don't look at me like this, Erza, I was not eavesdropped – You can't imagine how displeasing it's all was. Since I joined Fairy Tail I was forced to hear these disgusting things like: "he cum too fast" or "damn fool can't understand what I need prelude" or "I said 'no' and this idiot really decided what I said 'no' and left" etc… etc…" – Erza can't help it but giggled, hearing Natsu's story, she, however, was in sympathy with poor guy, she was imagining how disgusting it was for 14th years old boy.

"And this was everywhere! In Magnolia, in other towns where I was on my missions, even in those damn trains, like my motion sickness was not enough. This is one of the reasons why I made my shack out of the town." – Natsu shakes his head and continue – "However, as the saying goes – It's an ill wind that blows no one good – thanks to it damn twaddle I got two things: first – I got general idea what girls need and what they like, and second – I'm a really lucky guy to have such straightforward and honest girl like you, who can clearly say what exactly she wants." – Erza sets up her comb, despite her cheeks become a bit pink again.

Erza was not stupid, she knew – this guy mastered advanced dragon slayer spells, he is definitely smart one – no matter what others people saying about him, they are just blind if they could not see this. She, however, did not noticed what he is already grown enough to be interested in girls, Natsu's childish behavior hide it well.

Natsu resumed his story – "so to the point when I was grown enough to be interested in girls, I understood what satisfying a girl is a challenge what I can't fail – I have to learn as much as I can about it and be prepared. I knew Makarov had large amount of some…err… literature and I decided to acquire it. First I asked Lucy to help me uncover some hidden stuff, but she refused…ouch…" – Natsu got another smack on back of his head, this time for making fool of his teammate – "…so I waited for master to leave for another local guild league meeting and looked in his personal library. Damn, I was shocked at that stuff…"

"So it was you?!" – Erza interrupted him – "God, he thought we lost his damn magazines when guild building was rebuilt! Oh, he was annoying for month, demanding us to seek for it. He, however, never told us what exactly this stuff is… old pervert…" – Erza's face become sulky.

"Relax beauty, thanks to this perverted stuff you had great fun tonight" – stated Natsu and kissed her soft, hot lips. Erza felt herself relieved as Natsu's skills had simple explanation.

"Oh, Erza" – exclaimed Natsu, cutting off their kiss, as he just remembered something – "It's already over the midnight, so today is fourth April now, right? Happy birthday, my love…"

Erza was shocked, her eyes widened as saucer, while Natsu sealed her lips again with very soft and tender kiss. When he pulled off, Erza stuttered – "Wh... How… How did you know?! I'm never told anyone about my birthday!" – Erza actually cannot explain even to herself why she hides it, but she was certain she never told about her real birthdate to anyone, even to closest friends.

"No, actually you do told someone about it, you did not remember? You visited the grave of that old lady who was in charge of your dormitory six... umm… thirteen years ago. I was on request to find some strange flowers what grows near graveyard (creepy task) and overheard your talking to her." – Tears again filled Erza's eyes, she remembered this day – "I'm sorry my love, it's ironically – I never had any intentions to interfere with someone's private thoughts, but it almost impossible for me…" – Natsu lowered his head – "But I never told anyone about it, I swear – whatever reason you had to keep it secret, I'll respect it"

Erza smiled through tears – "Damn, what's with these tears? I swear I'll newer call Lucy a weepie ever again…" – Natsu kissed away most of these tears of thankfulness – "Hiding my birthday was one of many barriers I raised because of my fear to be hurt again." – Erza gives Natsu a sad smile – "Ironically – the only thing I have achieved – I hurt myself. Chained in armor, without friends and past, I was crying alone, in darkness, until you, one by one, turned all this damn barriers to ash. Thank you, Natsu…" – she wiped out her tears and smiled – "I am really glad now when I know what there is someone who knew about it. However…" – her smile become a bit cunning – "if it's my birthday, you should give me a present!" – Erza hugged Natsu happily, she actually was already overflowed with joy and does not want any presents, just wanted to tease him a bit.

Finally she ex-equipped her boots and tried to stand up from Natsu's lap. Dragon slayer barely holds his laugh, It is as if he looking at how Bambi learning to walk. – "Oh, my crotch…" – moaned Erza – "why in our lives every good thing must have some bad consequences? After good drinking, you get a hangover, after good fucking I can't walk properly, after good fight you got bruises…" – she made several hesitating steps, her knees still trembled – "…and why this consequences usually more serious for woman?" – Erza can't soother herself.

"Honey, you sure you don't want me to carry you further?" – Natsu asked, standing up from bench. – "It does not bother me at all, I like to hold your nice and warm body in my arms" – he really liked it.

Erza smiled – "I understand it Natsu, but I think I have to adapt to this circumstances…" – her cheeks blushed while she talked – "I have to walk myself after we will have fun like we had tonight, I don't want to choose between sex and missions" – her sight become dreamy, looks like actually she already made her choice.

"OK, at least let's make a smooth start – lean on my shoulder" – Natsu come close to her, grabbed her right hand and curled it around his neck, while he wrapped his left hand around her waist.

"Night is just started Natsu, let's go to the town!" – stated knight-mage, apart from her trembled knees and broken wrists she recovered completely and was overflowed by life energy.

"You got it!" – Natsu agreed, his left hand slipped down from her waist and pinched her ass.

"Ouch, Natsu!" – she tried to give him another slap on back of his head, but Natsu dodged it by moved behind her, grabbed her breasts from behind and squeezed them, gaining moan from Erza. – "Natsu, stop it! My pussy becoming wet again…"

"This is why I told you what you no longer need panties – they will become wet and dirty very fast" – he pinched her nipples, gaining another moan.

"Natsu, please, I want some airing. My nipples will always be at your disposal, just now let us have some walking tonight…" – she almost begging him, unable to resist his magical touches.

"Damn, I wanted to drag you to the closest bush and have some fun, but I just can't deny anything to my beloved at her birthday…" – Natsu grinned, he actually did not had such intentions, he just wanted to tease Erza a little.

"You are incorrigible pervert, and I love you so much…" – she sealed his lips with very passionate kiss. – "C'mon, the town waiting" – she again placed her right hand on his shoulders, but Natsu did not moved. Erza rolled her eyes – "All right, do it, but just one time and not too hard!"

"Thank you" – grinned Natsu and placed a harsh slap on her arse, gaining another moan of pleasure from his girlfriend. They started to move toward Oshibana.

"Hey, Natsu! Get a hold on yourself!" – demanded Erza suddenly and pointed behind Natsu. Dragon slayer was surprised when turned around – at points where his feet touched the ground blazes of flame were remaining. Natsu feel the pungent smell of sulfur from this flame. He was absolutely sure he did not done this on purpose, it was not his flame. Natsu scratched his hair and made one more step – no flame remained. "Natsu, I'm excited tonight too, but you should remember – you control very powerful and destructive magic, so watch yourself"

Natsu decided to do not bother Erza now – looks like she did not noticed flame difference, he will think about it later. They continued their way – "All right my love, I am at your disposal, what you want to do?" – Natsu asked.

"I don't know Natsu, I feel myself so happy, so carefree – I never felt such freedom before!" – her face shined with happiness and joy. "You know, I always scolded you for you careless behavior, but I think deep inside my soul I was envious – you was able to do almost everything you want, while I had to suppress my wishes to be a model mage, to get respect. I thought it will make me feel myself better…" – she turned to Natsu and looked straight into his eyes – "…I was wrong, Natsu. Now I finally understood what I did not need any of this, I just need you." – she kissed dragon slayer and asked – "Natsu, teach me to be free…"

Now Natsu finally got full meaning of Gildarts's words – she had no childhood, and she is very miserable because of it. And now, when she opened her heart and soul for him – it's his duty to help her make up leeway.

"All right! I'm all fired up!" – shouted Natsu joyfully, his voice sounds loud at quiet night. Dragon-mage's eyes were burning with excitement – "Let's celebrate your new freedom! Come on Erza, let's blow up something!"

'Oh Natsu, you are so adorable, I love you so much…" – Erza couldn't hold her laugh – "Okay, you got the idea, but let's take a less extreme start"

A/N Sorry if chapter was a bit boring, but characters really need biography.

P.S. Write reviews people, may be fanfic will become better thanks to you xD


	6. Images of our souls

A/N: Okay, it's time to explain where they got their tattoo

**Part 10 – Images of our souls**

"Okay Natsu, I got an idea!" – stated Erza with passion – "let's make a drinking contest! I bet you will be lying unconscious before I even become groggy a bit!" – her eyes were burning with enthusiasm.

Natsu was shocked a bit, he stuttered – "Bu… But Erza… I am immune to alcohol, and you are very intolerant to it, you will be drunk as a cobbler after third mug!" Dragon slayer was vigorously against this idea – he saw it in a few occasions – when Erza drink alcohol she becomes turbulent and uncontrollable at first, and if she will drink more she becomes very sick. And Erza was perfectly aware of it, either, so usually she drinks very rare and very little. Looks like now she just wants to do something crazy, something she could never done in her normal state – "this is definitely not a smooth start!"

"Oh, come on, Natsu, don't be a bore!" – she grabbed his collar and started to pull him towards bar on the corner of closest crossroad – "Don's say what almighty dragon is afraid to lose a drinking contest to a girl!" – looks like his arguments did not discouraged her even a bit.

Natsu was unable to refuse to his beloved wish, not at her birthday, not right after they finally admit their love to each other. Reluctantly he moved toward bar, mentally saying goodbye to the money what they will have to pay as a compensation for destruction of private property to bar owner – mass scuffle was almost inevitable, knowing drunken Erza's temper.

However, when they was almost at the bar doors, Natsu's sight fall on the signboard of the next building along street. Hi stood still, his eyes blinked with idea. Erza looked at him, questioningly. – "So, you want to do something crazy, something you could never do before? Then how about this?" – and hi pointed to the signboard.

The signboard runs as follows: "Soul of the Moonlight. Tattoo art and piercing studio. Tattoo artist: Hamrio Musica. Open from 9 PM to 7 AM"

Erza's eyes widened in rapture when she had read the signboard, pointed by Natsu. "Hamrio Musica… Wait, Natsu, I heard about this guy – he is a mage-artist! In year 782 annual tattoo art contest was in Magnolia – this guy was the winner! It says he use moonlight to draw magical images!" – Erza even hopped from excitement.

"Moonlight… So, this is why he got these strange work hours…" – Natsu was excited too, partially because he managed to distract Erza from stupid drinking contest idea.

"C'mon Natsu, let's check it out!" – knight-mage rushed like wind toward tattoo salon doors, she saw some guy headed this way and wanted to get there ahead of him. Looks like her legs recovered, but she is Erza, after all. Natsu followed her, he can't bear waiting in queue.

They dashed into salon, almost knocking out its doors. They find themselves in a large room with glass roof and huge windows. Walls were decorated with examples of art master works – pictures of mans and women with tattoos of different sizes and shapes. There were some piercing examples, too. Several crystals were floating around the room, looks like they gather moonlight and amplify it, so studio was very well illuminated with mysterious light of the moon.

Natsu and Erza started to examine tattoo examples. There were no doubts – they were top quality works, artist's reputation was well deserved. Several work tables, obstructed by large paper sheets, looks like it were some sketches. – "Oh, the customers! Welcome to my tattoo art studio, my name is Hamrio Musica, haw may I serve you tonight?" – tall, black-haired man, about 30 years old, with unexpectedly common and usual looks (unlike his studio), appeared from utility room. Natsu and Erza expected some weird guy, covered by many tattoos but he only has one – cross with note symbol on it, on his left forearm. With friendly smile he examined his potential clients.

Erza opens her mouth to say something but Natsu went ahead of her – "Hay there! Look, man, today is a very special day for us and, moreover, today is my girlfriend's birthday so I want to make a present for her!" – Erza blushed a little when she heard how proud Natsu said word "girlfriend".

…

Present - April, 4th, 11:50 AM.

– "So… in the end… this was your idea!.." – stated Erza victoriously, it, however, sounds not like she intended, mostly because she breathed very heavily, she got three orgasms in the last 45 minutes, her newly pierced nipples and clit (yeah, that's was the reason for strange pain in her vulva) become even more sensitive.

"No, my idea was to blow something up, I suggest tattoo only to avoid drinking contest" – Natsu rejected accusation. Erza tried to say something in argue but could not because of lack of air.

Actually, none of them regret about anything what happened during last night – it was the best night in their lives so far, they will remember this night to the rest of eternity. And none of them cared right now about what happened to their modesty and fear of rejection so they could confess their feeling to each other. – "Damn, I adore this arse…" – Natsu grabbed her buttocks and squeezed them…

…

5 hours 00 minutes before Erza and Natsu awakened - April, 4th, 3:00 AM.

Musica clapped his hand – "Excellent choice, man – believe me, if you want to make an unforgettable present, there is no better place in all of Fiore!" – and unforgettable he mean literally…

Erza hugged Natsu from behind and kissed his neck, she actually did not required any presents, but still was very pleased. She really loved childish boy with scale-shaped scarf, but grown up young man, who was proud to has her as his girlfriend, she loves even more. Actually, they both grew up tonight, their pure and sincere love changed them both tonight, she literally supplanted many foolish things from their heads and awakened cherished wishes from their souls. 'Love really make peoples much better' – Erza thought.

Musica explained his proposition – "Okay, there are two options I can suggest you. First is simple – normal tattoo. You tell me what you want and where you want it, I'll draw it on paper first and show it to you. If you like it I'll take my tools and draw it on your skin. Standard procedure – a bit painful, by decent price. You can choose any picture and any place for tattoo. And second option…" – his voice become much more enthusiastic, looks like it was his special pride – "…I'll use my moon art magic. With it, I'll examine your skin, under pure light of the moon it will show me the image what goes from your very hearts. With this option you will get top quality picture with magical enhancements – some part of it will glow in darkness, image will not become colorless and you can't damage it. Drawing it usually takes less time when normal and process is painless. However…"

Somehow Natsu and Erza already knew what there will be "however", but they let artist continue – "…however, I can draw only picture what your skin will show me. In other words – you can't choose what it will be and where, your hearts will made this choice, not your minds. Of course I will make a preview sheet, so you can decide – do you want image from your souls or not…"

'Yeah, this guy really know what word "advertisement" means' – thought Natsu, Erza, however, was very excited, looks like she really liked this "image from heart" idea.

Musica added – "It won't be cheap, but believe me – I am honest artist and my work will worth every jewel you spent. Oh, and one more thing – normal tattoo can be easily wiped out with magic, I can do it, for example. But my moonsoul image will be virtually permanent due its self-preservation capability. I heard some mages can remove such image, but I'm not among them, and it definitely will cost you huge amount of money…"

While Musica talked, Natsu and Erza continue to examine samples of his moon art works. Accidentally, dragon-mage looked into mirror and saw his girlfriend reflection there. It looks normal… well, apart from large, black, Angel-like, half-transparent wings. Natsu blinked and turned to Erza herself – she looks normal and had no wings. Natsu looked to the mirror again – there were no more wings, too. – 'Damn, this is what happening if I'm wake up to early – I'm hallucinating now! Wings, spikes…' – Natsu shakes his head.

"I want one of this moon art tattoos!" – stated Erza, knight-mage looks determined – looks like she already decided. Natsu can bet – she wants to know – what image her skin contains. – "This is my birthday, I want something really good!" – she adapts quickly.

Musica smiled cheerfully – "All right, you are definitely a brave lady, please, follow me." – He lead two mages in his work room – "Okay, please, sit here" – he pointed to a large med table with leather trimming. Erza with readiness got on table. Musica grabs one of his moon crystals and approaches table – "now, please, tako off your shirt so I can examine your skin. Don't worry, I'm a pro…" – he could not finish his phrase because Erza already ex-equipped her white, sleeveless shirt, exposing upper half of her body to an artist.

Erza's nipples was seen through her shirt, so Musica was not surprised what she had no bra, but still been a bit stunned by unexpected way of shirt removal. He didn't betray his feelings, however. – "All right, let's start" – he put his crystal near Erza and started to examine her porcelain skin. Erza's skin started to shine, and its light gathered into crystal.

Whole procedure takes no more than 5 minutes, but when Musica finished, he scratch his head uneasily. Natsu noticed it – "What's up? Is something wrong with her skin" – he been worried a little.

"Um? Oh, no, nothing wrong, it's just… well, I never saw such huge image before".

"Really?!" – Erza sounds excited, looks like her "always first, best and biggest" exploit works again – "c'mon, c'mon – show the image!"

"All right" – Musica grabbed sheet of paper and pencil and started to draw sketch, explaining details to clients. Erza was not so excited and Natsu was not so proud since she saw his dragon cock tonight. Musica, however, was concerned about the price – how much he can ask for such complex work and do not scare away his clients? At last he decided: "OK, guys, it definitely will be one of my hardest works, but I'll do it if you willing to pay me 130 000 jewels"

Erza looked at Natsu and he nodded – "All right, it's a birthday present! However…" – Natsu's voice become scary – "…man, I am entrusting you most sweet, tender and beautiful skin in the world, and if you screw it up somehow…" – dragon-slayer ignites his right hand – "I'll make you tattoo what you will never be able to wipe out" – Musica gulped, while Erza licked her lips – she really liked her scary dragon.

"D… don't worry, it definitely will be my top quality work, I promise" – artist sounds a bit nervous. He turned to knight-mage – "are you sure you want it? Remember – its permanent" – he asked her for the last time.

"I want everyone to know what dragon guards me, do it!" – stated Erza confidently, she looked at sketch what Musica had drawn.

"Okay, then please lay on your stomach, I'll start from your back" – Erza had done as artist asked and he begins his work under intent look of dragon slayer. He used his own hand to focus moon light and project it on Erza's body. Natsu understood why price is so high – looks like it was really a hard work. It require lot amount of concentration and magical powers – Musica breathed heavily and constantly wipes sweat from his forehead. Erza, on the other hand – feel nothing and looks bored.

Musica really was a professional – he make his job very well, but even he was distracted a bit by scarlet-haired girl beauty, especially when he reached her buttocks and she unequipped her skirt, exposing herself completely.

Natsu, in the meantime, was very interested in some piercing examples. He attentively examined some photos with pierced nipples and vaginal piercing. Erza noticed this and smiled, looks like he really likes this stuff and if he likes it, there is no reason why she can't do it for her beloved, in the end hi will compensate it in bed.

"All right, it's all done!" – stated Musica after more than hour of work. Dragon was ready and master looks very pleased with his own work. Natsu dashed to his beloved and examined her new tattoo. Everything was perfect, it looks almost like Natsu's father, may be even better. Dragon's eyes and flames he spit were glowing.

"Great job man" – Natsu cheerfully clapped Musica's shoulder and artist fall on floor. Then Natsu kissed Erza and asked – "my love, are you satisfied?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks" – answered Musica, getting back on his feets.

Erza clearly was satisfied, her eyes shine with excitement while she looked at dragon's tail, what curled around her right leg. She, however, remained on table and did not equip her clothes back. – "Mr. Musica?" – asked she softly – "can I ask you for additional services?" – Musica looked at her questioningly. "Can you make me this and this?" – she asked, pointing on photo with woman's breast with barbell in her nipples and then on photo with "triangle"-type pierced vagina. (A/N: You can read Wiki about exact piercing specifications)

Natsu stuttered – "You… you don't have to do it…"

Erza interrupted him – "No, I have to. I see you like this things, so I'll do it for you, consider it as my present to you…" – she pulled him down to self and kissed his lips passionate – "but I await a compensation for it" – added she with playful voice and winked.

"I will, as much as you can take…" – promised dragon slayer.

Musica coughed, drawing attention – "Okay, let me take a closer look." He examined Erza's vagina and nipples carefully. "Hmm, all right, your physiology allow you to has this type of piercing, and I can use my magic to make some special shape to barbells, however, you should know – piercing itself will be standard procedure, without any magic, just cosmetic piercing – it's painful… and it will cost you additional 20 000 jewels."

"I don't care!" – stated Erza confidently and pointed to Natsu – "This guy like it, so I need it. Do it!" – she thought a little and added – "and make balls at the ends of each barbell look like dragon's head"

"As you wish" – said Musica and takes his tools – he was a businessman as much as artist, and client are always right – "looks like you really like dragons, young lady" – he was unable to understand why such cute and beautiful young girl likes this huge monsters so much.

"Oh, yea, I like them… Especially one of them" – she smiled to Natsu, who had very pleased face.

Despite Erza's highly sensitive nipples and vulva – piercing procedure was much less painful when her loss of virginity. She just moaned each time she was pierced with some weird face expression, it was looked like she got some strange pleasure from pain, Natsu, however, noticed it already, earlier tonight.

"Here you go" – stated Musica when everything were done, he placed plaster on Erza's slightly bleeding nipples and clitoris cape. – "Full recovering will take about two weeks, be careful or you will put infection there. Now, wait for bleeding to stop and you can dress up…" – he did not finished because Natsu removed plaster from his girlfriend's left nipple and takes it in his mouth, saying – "It need special disinfection"

"Hey, what are… You mouth full of bacteria, you can't do this!" – yelled Musica, while Natsu's scorching saliva percolated into bleeding wound on Erza's nipple, gaining loud moan from her because of painful pleasure. Natsu ignored Musica and sucked her nipple about 30 seconds. When he released it he turned his head aside and emits small fire breath, as a sign what his mouth are just like inferno to any bacteria. Then he removed plaster from second nipple and swallowed it, making Erza's moans louder.

"Okay…" – Musica was shocked a bit, he scratched his head when he saw what bleeding from nipple, what Natsu sucked first, stopped – "I guess you guys got some useful tricks too…"

Natsu released Erza's second nipple and looked at her crotch, bleeding almost stopped by itself due Erza's rapid regeneration, so Natsu stated – "Okay, I'll process this later, now we should pay master for his job, by the way, Erza, where is our money?" – Natsu just realized what he actually did not saw their bag with money since they left restaurant.

Erza's mind was slightly clouded by pleasure Natsu gives her by sucking her nipples, but his voice returned her to earth. – "Umm? Oh, it's in my magic space" – she jumped from table and equipped her normal clothes, bag with money appeared in her hands and she gives Musica 150 000 jewels, just as he asked.

Artist shakes first her hand, then Natsu's, - saying – "It was extreme pleasure to had business with you, tell your friend about my studio!" – and tried to move toward exit to escort his clients there, but Natsu did not released his hand and did not moved.

"Wait a minute, mister artist, I want some moon picture too" – and without invitation he gets on table and takes off his coat. – "C'mon, examine me and show me what you can draw".

Erza's face shined with happiness, and not only because Natsu will get the same decoration, like she got now. Her tattoo clearly resembled Natsu and she honestly hoped what his image will be somehow related to her. She sits beside Natsu and slipped her hands along his muscled torso.

Musica was glad, either – looks like this two has money and they paid well for his job, without bargaining. His only concern now was his magical powers – if Natsu's image will be as big as his girlfriend's tattoo – it will be a challenge – he spend huge amount of magic to draw her dragon. He did not showed it, however, just grabbed his crystal and put it near dragon slayer – "All right, let's see what your skin want to show to us"

As he suspected – it was large. May be its area was lesser, but image itself was even more complex, with lots of small elements and glowing surfaces. Musica draws sketch and shows it to Natsu, explaining the details. – "If you like it, I'll make a special discount for you and draw it only for 100 000 jewels instead of 130 000" – he made a little promotion.

Natsu was unable to answer – his lips were occupied by Erza. Her own Angelic apparition – Scarlet guardian-Angel – was too much for her to hold herself, but Natsu raised his hand and made a sign what master should start preparations.

"Please – make her looks best" – said Erza when she finally released Natsu, sharp sword appeared in her hand – "Or I'll make you best piercing you can imagine" – her eyes glanced menacingly.

'Yeah, one is the spit of the other, why they think I'll work better if they threaten me?! I'm an artist, for God sake! This whole world is going mad…' – thought Musica, cautiously looked at Erza's sword.

He starts working, carefully drawing every detail by his ray of moonlight. He spend another hour to draw Natsu's Angel and when he finished, his magic was completely drained. "Yeah, it's done!" – he wiped out sweat from his forehead.

Erza examined Natsu's back – Angel looked perfect. Her eyes, wings and inscription on her shield were glowing in darkness. She slipped her hands along Natsu's back, gaining a slight groan from him.

"Anything else? I had no magic left but I can do some piercing" – said Musica.

Natsu looks at Erza – if she has some request he will definitely do it. But scarlet-haired girl shakes her head, she did not think what piercing is suitable for a guys at all.

"No, thanks, mister Hamrio, we already takes a lot of your time" – said Natsu, Erza gives him 100 000 jewels.

"Oh it was a pleasure!" – said Hamrio Musica insincerely, he worked very hard tonight, and threat to be burned or get a new cut did not made it easier. On the other hand – this two paid well, he actually can fool-around instead of work to the end of the month. He escorted Natsu and Erza to the studio exit – "Remember to tell to your friends about me!" he waved his goodbye.

"We will, see you!" – said Natsu and Erza at the same time and laughed because of it – they really started to become a couple.

Erza looked at open part of her right hip between skirt and boot, dragon's rear claws and part of his tail were clearly visible. "Natsu, we just made a very foolish thing, and a pricy one, why I am so happy because of it?" - she glowed with happiness and smiled ear to ear. It was firs time in her life when she done something stupid and had absolutely no regrets about it.

"I don't know" – Natsu shrugged, he was examining sword image on his forearm, just below his guild stamp – "I always do stupid things and never regret about them" – he smiled with his toothy grin. "Gildarts said once – "Being alive mean to do foolish things sometimes" and master always says what most foolish thing to do is wasting your life on regrets…" – Natsu kissed her – "I'm definitely happy because we are alive, may be you too?"

"May be…" – she closed her eyes, inhaling smell of Natsu's scarf, what was still tied around her neck. She was unable to describe how much she thankful to Natsu for stopping her from wasting her life anymore – "it's so good to be alive!" – she let out the yell of her soul with full power of her voice.

A/N: Thank you for reading, don't forget about reviews


	7. Exploring sexuality

A/N – Some answers:

1. There will be action, people - bad guys, magic, etc. Lots of it. I know what pre-story is large, it become much longer than I initially planned. But I already have general plot of whole story, and without romance between Natsu and Erza it's senseless. I just want to describe their romance detailed enough. =)

2. Nope, Erza will not become a futanari, this is unsuitable. This is not hentai story, it is action with lemons.

Okay, that's it for now, there is a new chapter.

Warning – perverted lemon inside! xD

**Part 11 – Exploring sexuality**

Erza's happy cry definitely wake people in nearby houses, so now two mages were running away from the street where they just were, holding their hands together. Both youngsters were overflowed with happiness and energy, they just can't stop laughing. When they were almost in quarter away from Musica's studio, they stopped, looking into each other eyes. – "Natsu, when did you managed to become higher than I am?" – Erza smiled, she just now realized what she actually looks upward, for some reason this fact made her even more proud. Natsu grinned as an answer.

"Mm… It's so warming…" – Erza hugged Natsu's scarf – "can I keep it a bit longer?" – asked she from Natsu, who can't divert his eyes from part of her new tattoo at her right hip.

Natsu looked into her clear eyes and stated – "Keep it forever"

"What?! But it's almost part of you!" – Erza's eyes widened – "It's most precious thing you have, it's your father's gift!" – she was shocked by his statement.

Natsu answered surprisingly calm – "No, most precious what I have is you. I swore to protect you at all costs and this scarf has capability to protect from death magic. It's my father's gift – your safety. Besides, it is really almost part of me – part what I want you to have" – Natsu readjusted scaled scarf on Erza's neck.

Once again her eyes become filled with tears, what started to flow down along her cheeks. She buried her face into Natsu's chest and stands like this about five minutes, crying. At last she raised her head, her eyes were red but she smiled so happily – "Damn, what's wrong with me, why I can't stop crying? I did not cry so much even after I was thrown away from Tower of Heaven at my childhood…"

Natsu kissed tip of her nose and smiled – "There are many things what wrong with you – you are completely insane and this is why I love you so much, but crying from happiness is right for a girl with such tender heart, and this is why I love you so much too"

Erza could not help it but giggled because of weird but very pleasant and calming compliment what Natsu gives her. She hugged him and whispered into his ear – "All right Mr. Flatterer, I think your insane girlfriend is ready to have some more fun – do you remember – my newly pierced pussy required some anti-bacterial processing…" – she licked his ear.

Natsu was already waiting for it – he started to look around for nearest motel and saw it right next to Musica's tattoo salon. Laughing, two young people run that way and literally barged into motel doors. Night shift receptionist, young blonde woman, about of same age as Erza, looked at them with her eyebrows waggled – "May I help you?" – she asked.

"We need you best apartment with per-hour payment, we'll paying by cash!" – stated Erza a bit louder when situation required, both young mages shined with joy.

Receptionist blushed a little – she was well aware why young couple may need apartment with per-hour payment, usually, however, they rents cheapest apartments, not best. But now her clients were clear about it and she had no intentions to make them reconsider. "Well, you can rent any of our apartments with per-hour payment, it's just more pricy. Our super-lux apartment will cost you 2500 jewels per hour or 30 000 per day. Are you sure you want to pay per-hour?"

"Yep, we just need it for eight hours" – said Natsu, Erza nodded.

"All right, as you say" – said girl-receptionist and made a record in guest registration book.

Erza gave 20 000 jewels to receptionist, blonde opened cash machine and hide money there, then handed over a key to Erza.

"All right, there is the key from apartment. Top floor, at the end of the corridor. It's our only apartment with double door, you won't miss it…"

"Thank you!" – without listening until the end Natsu and Erza dashed toward stairs, ignoring elevator.

"Hey, wait, I need your names for registration book!" – shouted girl.

"Later!" – she heard a double-voice yell from stairs.

"Oh…" – sighted blonde sadly – "I need a boyfriend too…"

With loud trample Natsu and Erza were running through corridor, knight-mage holds apartment key in her hand – "I hope she did not give us wrong key, because if she did I'll just knock out the door!" – none of them actually cared what their loud footsteps and voices could wake up other guests.

Fortunately, key was appropriate and few moments later doors were opened. An apartment really was good, with three room and large bathroom. Natsu and Erza, however, were interested in only one thing... "Yeah, it's just what we need!" – stated Natsu joyfully when he saw king-size bed. Erza puts their money bag on table near bed and jumped on Natsu, wrapping all her limbs around him.

Yet, Natsu managed to get a good look at clock, what was on wardrobe – 5:58. 'Night was successful' – thought Natsu. He harshly pressed Erza's body to wall, literally squeezing out a groan from her, she was already drowns in passion.

She ex-equipped all of their clothes at once – "I am yours, Natsu, don't hold yourself, take me as hard as you want, rape me as much as you want, do with me anything you want…" – whispered she on his ear, her mind turned off while she preparing to submerge into bliss.

Natsu literally threw her onto bed. Accidentally she saw clock – 5:59, but Erza cared less about time right now. Now scarlet-haired girl only cared about blissful pain what she felt when dragon slayer grabbed her broken wrists and wringed her hands behind her back. Erza's pussy was already soaked wet, she could not understand why she enjoyed this helplessness, but she enjoyed it so much. Natsu forced her on all fours, gaining a lot of loud, painful moans – he did not intended to waste time on another prelude and prepared to enter her with violent swing, when, suddenly…

The clock struck six of morning, and both Natsu and Erza immediately feel immense, irresistible sleepiness. Their mutual sexual arousal disappeared in an instant, only thing what they both wanted now is sleep.

Natsu released Erza's hands – "I'm so…" – he yawned widely – "…sorry Erza, I'm so tired, I think we sho…" – he yawned again – "…uld rest a little" – he began to crawl under big, soft blanket.

"Yeah me t…" – Erza too yawned sweetly – "…me too" – she joined Natsu under blanket and crawled close to him.

Natsu hugged her, pressed her body to his and both mages fall asleep, smiling, in each other hands.

…

Present - April, 4th, 12:20 AM.

In the end, Natsu and Erza managed to remember everything what happened in the last 16 hours before they fall asleep, however, they still have a lot of questions. On the other hand, now was not exactly the right time to ask them – Natsu lying still, on bed, with his head on pillow – he was completely relaxed, well, except his member. Erza was in his legs – as Natsu promised – he let her practice in deep-throat blowjob. Natsu really enjoyed this – deep-throating really gave him very different kind of stimulation than normal blowjob, and dragon-mage really wanted to have it both ways – normal and deep-throat, so he was interested in her mastering this skill as much as Erza. Knight-mage, on the other hand, enjoyed this too – she really liked to be best in everything, especially when terms come to gratifying her beloved, and, moreover, having huge cock deep in her throat just driven her crazy – she really liked it when she could not even move her tongue. She just needs to deal with gag reflex, and she already done good success in it right now.

Using her will and imagination, she forced herself to imagine how soft tip of Natsu's member gently touched her soft palate, and how pleasant it is for her. She, however, still was unable to get his penis in her mouth completely because of its size, despite her mouth and throat physiology was like specially created just for this stuff. It was meaningless, however, she still gave him superior stimulation.

Natsu groaned several times – "Um, Erza, I'm cumming…" – Natsu stated, looking into her eyes. Unable to move her head to nod she blinked slowly, as a sign what she wants him to cum right into her throat. She increased her movements speed and soon Natsu exploded with loud groan, filling her mouth with his burning semen.

It was scorching, but Erza already admitted to herself what she is a pervert who likes weird things, she just hoped what this hot sperm will not become a problem in terms of conceiving, as a normal girl she really wants kids, however, any problems with this were very unlikely.

Erza swallowed everything he gave her and licked her lips hungrily. She clearly wanted more, and Natsu was glad to give it to her. He raised and grabbed her by armpits, pulling her up so he could kiss her lips and, at the same time, fill her pussy with his cock. Erza smiled lustfully when he entered her – she feels herself incomplete without something hard between her legs, and now everything become right. – 'When I managed to became such a whore?' – thought Erza, she, however, cared little about it – Natsu clearly liked this whore, and this is only what she needs to know.

Natsu moved slowly, prolonging pleasure, he understands what this is, most likely, will be their last orgasm – they rented room only for 8 hours and clock just struck 12:30 PM. It means they got less than one and half an hour left for everything – Natsu wanted to take a relaxing bath with Erza before they leave.

Natsu continue to move, nicely caressing her arse and tenderly biting her right earlobe. Erza smiled and moaned sweetly, she just realized what she did not like rough and hard sex – she like every kind of sex – rough, sweet, hard, soft, fast, slow, anything – she just need this blissful friction inside her vagina and, obligatory, full contact with Natsu's warm, strong and tireless body.

Erza's new vaginal piercing was really a present for them both – Natsu liked how it looks and Erza got additional stimulation of rear part of her clit while Natsu's cock stimulates its forward part. "I'm close, Natsu…" – whispered she, she tried to hold herself from cumming as much as possible, she really enjoyed this slow but inevitable rising of tsunami inside her. Natsu almost getting out of her and then again submerged to his full length. Each time he moved, she groaned right inside Natsu's mouth while he sucking and bites her lips. Instinctively, she tried to increase her pace, but Natsu pressed her body to his, prohibiting any of her movements as a punishment.

"Erza, I'm cumming" – whispered he.

"Me too… Together…" – whispered she in answer and opened her eyes – Erza really wanted him to see bliss inside her.

Few moments later Natsu felt how her pussy squeezed him tight and her eyes rolled back, her body started to shake and Natsu cum himself, filling her to the brim with his love.

Minute later Titania returned, without saying anything she started to cover Natsu's face with kisses, unable to express her emotions by other way. She let out another disappointed moan when Natsu pulled out of her. "Are you sure you can't leave it inside me?" – asked she, blushing.

"Yeah, sorry, but I can't without it" – he grinned, standing up from bed. "C'mon, , we have to leave soon, let's take a bath together."

Erza, however, did not moved, she still lies on bed. Natsu noticed what she wanted to ask something but hesitated. Natsu returned to bed, sat near her, kissed her anus and then asked – "Erza, do you trust me?"

Her eyes, already widened a bit because of his kiss of unexpected spot, widened more – "Of course! Natsu, I trust you even more than myself, don't ask such stupid questions!" – Erza answered emotionally.

Natsu smiled and kissed her anus once again – "Then you should not be afraid of asking me about anything" – smiled Natsu.

Her cheeks started to blush rapidly, she faltered – "I… I know, Natsu… It's just… so weird…"

"Erza, you are very weird yourself, and I love you, weird or not" – stated Natsu but she still blushed more and hesitated. Natsu sighed – "in one of those books, what I stole from our master (or it was magazine? ah, no matter) was stated something like – "…when woman begin to explore her sexuality it may lead to unexpected discoveries…" – so please, tell me – what you discovered" – he grabbed her hand and looked directly into her eyes.

"All right, sorry Natsu, I swear I'll never hide anything more from you" – she was again impressed by his ability to accurately sense her emotions and helping her to leave doubts behind. Her face was of same color as her hair, but looks like she decided – "Natsu, I think my butt required some kind of harsh love…" – she used her magic to summon something from her magical space and offered it to Natsu. It was his own belt, what he started to wear when replaced his open gilet to a one-sleeved coat after his return from Tenrou. – "Please, flog me with this…"

Her voice faded, she looked at Natsu, worried, she was afraid what it's too perverted, even for him. Natsu, however was not too surprised – he already got some clues about it tonight, right now she just confirmed his suspicions. No matter how dominating and menacing Erza in her common, public life, but when things come to sexual relationship she is a hardcore masochist, who loves pain and submission. Of course, to give her pleasure, pain should be inflicted carefully, with love and passion.

Natsu was not a hardcore sadist, but he definitely had some natural inclination to hurt others, he was raised by dragon, in the end. However, Natsu was glad to fulfill Erza's perverted desire mostly because he has very weird wish on his own, and now he got some kind of bargaining chip. Natsu stack his belt in half and, without unnecessary words, placed a harsh stroke on her butt – "flog you like this?"

Erza's heart stood still from excitement when she saw his swing. "Mmmmmm!" – moaned she loudly when felt sharp pain. "Yes please… Aaaaaahhh!" – she let out another satisfied scream. His strokes were very strong, and she really felt some weird but immense and incomparable pleasure with each painful hit.

"All right" – Natsu placed another stroke, gaining another scream of pleasure – "You was a very bad girl and I'll gladly give you a good spanking…" – he raised belt again but did not land another blow – "…but with one condition – each time when I hit your butt you will say "I love you!"

"Yes! I love you! Please, do it!" – Erza's nerves were strained like strings, she desperately desired another stroke and to get it she was ready to do anything Natsu wants. But Natsu asked nothing more, once again his belt whizzed through the air and hit Erza's ass with even harder than before. "Aaaahhh! Yes! I love you!" – screamed she. "Aaaaaammmm! I love you!" – whole her body trembled from pain, each stroke left clearly visible red mark on her skin – "Aaauuuu! So good… I love you!" – she screamed louder with each blow – "AAAAAAAA! More! I love you!" Her face has so weird expression – a mix of bliss and suffering, and it was so turning on for Natsu.

At last, then Natsu placed another blow and strokes counter hit 22, Erza was satisfied. – "Uuuummmmm! It feels so good… I love you, Natsu, thank you, now I'm satisfied" – she was unable to actually express how thankful she is for his understanding and fulfilling her very perverted desire. She breathed very heavily, her face was beet-red and her butt was hurt like hell, but she was happiest woman ever.

"What do you mean with this "thank you" of yours? Did i said what I am satisfied?" – asked Natsu suddenly with half-false indignation. "Lie still, you will not go anywhere until you got 30 strokes, what left us 8 strokes more. Bear it and don't forget to say "I love you" each time, because if you refuse – you will not get any punishment from me ever again!"

Erza was just a novice in these masochistic things and she already got more than enough pain for now when she just started to explore this endless world of pleasure and pain, but Natsu's threat was terrifying. She looked at him frightened, but perspective to be forever devoid of this pleasure left her no choice but submit herself to dragon slayer's wish.

Another whizzing swing and Erza's already beaten butt get another mark of Natsu's love. "AAAAAA! I love you!" – screamed poor girl, each blow was more painful than previous, her pussy was wetter than ever. Involuntary both her hands slipped down to her crotch and she started to masturbate, Natsu did not deny this, he just continued to spank her. Needless to say he already got strongest hard-on in his life.

Another, 24th stroke – "UUUUUHHH! I love you! AH!" – Erza was on edge and each blow moved her closer to release. 25th blow, bedsheet got wet spot under her pussy. 26th, she barely holds her tears but pleasure was immense, she was so close "Oh.. Umm… AAAAAA! Umm… I love… Ohh… you…!" At 27th stroke she cums, screaming her lungs out. Her body shaking into convulsions and unable to hold herself she started to piss, to Natsu's rapture. While she was in orgasmic bliss Natsu gives her three last strokes, increasing her delight more.

Erza was out for about two or three minutes, trembling from pleasure, drooled over and empting her bladder on bed. There is no word to properly describe Natsu's excitement – he heard many things by his dragon ears and had read all of perverted literature he stole from master, but still he could not imagine what so exotic girl may even exist. Natsu, however, was not interested in question – "how's it possible what some annoying girl appeared to be goddess of love?" – because this goddess belongs to him.

His erection becomes painful, but he still holds himself. Scarlet Fairy returned, slowly she started to understand what happened. In addition to her hurting butt she now was burning from shame because she pisses on herself in front of Natsu. And she felt herself in heaven because all of it.

"I'm just admire you" – stated Natsu – "such passion what you can't hold yourself. I'm luckiest guy ever!" – his words only made Erza ashamed more, especially when he grabbed her right hand, what she used to masturbate, and licked a mixture of her love juice and urine from it. "However, you forget to say "I love you" when I gave you last four strokes, so I forget to count them. Because of it I'll give you these four strokes again, and one more as a punishment for ruined bedsheet." Erza remained silent – newbie masochist got too much mixed feelings inside – she just nodded as a sign what she understood. "Don't be silent this time" – said Natsu and grant to her ass another painful blow with his belt.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! I love you!" – screamed she. Erza could not hold her tears anymore, but she did not dare to stop him. She cries, screaming from each of four strokes and sincerely confessing her immense love to a guy who just made her cry from pleasure. "AAAAAAAUUUUUU!" – she screamed her lungs out when Natsu landed last, especially hard blow – "I love you, Natsu! I love you!" – cried she in desperate hope what he will stop at last.

Natsu thrown his belt away, jumped on bed and laid on her. He grabbed her waist and they together rolled over so she was now upon him. Natsu inserted his overerected member into her soaked pussy and started to move while his hands caressed her poor buttocks, covered by bruises from harsh spanking.

Erza's butt was hurt terribly, and this pain, mixed with very nice sense from Natsu's gentle palms, what now were caressed her buttocks, moved her to ecstasy very quickly. Her moans, mixed with whimpering, filled the room. Erza was so turned on what she did not even felt how exactly her orgasm approached, she suddenly just exploded with pleasure, screaming Natsu's name through tears.

Natsu continued his movements, he urgently needs release too and now he mercilessly grinded Erza's soaked pussy. Once more he spread apart her buttocks and inserted two fingers into her anus. Erza just recovered from orgasm when she felt his fingers inside. Strange but delightful way of stimulation moved her close to ecstasy again. Her heart beats with huge speed, she desperately gasped for air while she was drowning in pleasurable agony. Strenghtless to do anything she just groaned with another explosion closing. Natsu goes in and out hard, on full length of his shaft, and her piercing amplified stimulation.

Natsu feels how she got tighter, looks like she's closing. He increased pounding speed, he was close too. "I'm gonna cum!" – Natsu grunted as he inserted one more finger inside her ass, stretching her hole, increasing uncomfortable but weirdly delightful feeling Erza got inside her anus

"I'm… ohh… cumming… ahh… umm… too…" – whimpered she. Few seconds later she cum, squeezing Natsu's member inside and making him cum too. Their combined juices seeped from her vaginal orifice while she trembled from orgasm.

A/N – Okay, initially I planned send them back in this chapter, but, as I said, lemon part suddenly become more than I expected. So…

Read & Review people. Action will come soon, promise.


	8. Time to ask some questions

A/N This update takes long, but previous week was the last week of the month, it's impossible to write something peacefully. Next update will take less than whole week =)

**Part 12 – So, what is going on?**

Natsu pulled out from her, he accidentally saw clock – 13:38, they got only 22 minutes left. His ass and legs were wet because he laid on wet bedsheet, Erza's body was almost whole wet. They both definitely required at least shower, urgent. Panting fairy was unable to do anything, even move a bit, so it's all was up to Natsu. He gets out from beneath Erza and picked her bride-style.

Erza looked into space with defocused sight and absolutely senseless smile on her tear-stained face. "How do you feel?" – asked Natsu, he was worried a bit what he slightly made the cup run over.

'Am I looking so pathetic what he even worried about my condition?' – thought Erza. Her butt was burning from pain and her face was burning from shame, with great efforts she managed to focus her wet eyes on Natsu's face, she tried to choose the right word to describe her feelings properly. "Blisssss…." – whispered she after several seconds of thinking. Thanks to Natsu, she managed to achieve this wonderful, incomparable condition, when she did not cared about anything, when she did not feel anything but pleasure inside her body and peace inside her soul, when the rest of the world for her just did not exist.

In several of those kinky books, what she had read, BDSM relationships and actions were mentioned. But Erza always imagined herself as upper partner, as a dominant. She even got some "mistress" clothes. And yet, just a few hours ago knight-mage discovered what she is actually a masochist, she is very submissive and loves a good punishment. Erza now understood what she liked most – just relax and receive pleasure, while completely surrender herself on Natsu's will and let him think and take care of everything.

This kind of sexual relationships is impossible without absolute, unconditional trust between partners and almost all reasonability is lying on upper partner. As a senior mage, Titania has responsibility and authority in guild, and she likes it, but looks like she did not need any of it in her intimate life. In their private life, in bed, Erza entrusted everything to Natsu – he perfectly sensed how she feels and where her limits is. Only things what Erza should do to get complete satisfaction and preserve absolute happiness – be honest with him and do as he asks.

While carry his beloved into bathroom, Natsu was fighting with his sexual desire. Now, with her new tattoo and piercing, Erza's wet body was even more seductive, it required all his willpower to resist against desire to lay her on floor right now and fuck several times more. "Oh no…" – moaned Natsu aguishly when he entered into luxury bathroom and saw Jacuzzi. He imagined how much fun they could have there – "damn memory loss, we should be there for those 4 hours instead of digging in our memories…"

Erza noticed Natsu's sad look, looks like her ability to think started to return. She traced his sight and chuckled when understood why he is upset – "Don't worry Natsu, we will have more chances to try it"

"Yeah, I hope so…" – answered dragon slayer discontentedly. They probably can rent this apartment for several more hours, but that's not the case. They already were gone from guild for almost 30 hours, and they got some business to take care of before returning into Magnolia. In other words – there is no more time for fun if they intended to show themselves in guild hall today.

With Erza in his arms Natsu entered to shower cabin. Looks like here, in this apartments, it was like some kind of backup system and barely fit for two people. "Okay Natsu, we will not fit here like this, let me try to stand up" – said Erza, her knees still trembled, but, leaning on Natsu's shoulder, she managed to stand. Natsu opened water. Erza moaned when jets of hot water begin to fall on her skin. It was relaxing, but arousing for both she and Natsu. Hot Water flowed on Erza's back, along her beautiful scarlet hair, making pain from bruises on her butt easier.

She leaned on Natsu's chest by her back and felt the tip of his fully erected member touching base of her sacrum. "No, Natsu… please, don't… we can't… no time…" – moaned she when his palms wandered to her breast and started to massage it, but she did not made any attempt to resist – resisting his magical touches was impossible for her.

"Sorry, I can't hold it – you are too seductive" – whispered Natsu. He pressed her body to himself and gently entered her from behind – "Just once, I promise" – then he began movements, slowly.

"Umm… yes… all right… just one time… ah… so good… or may be two… umm…" – moaned scarlet-haired girl, she grabbed Natsu's buttocks and started to massage them. Natsu groaned from pleasure and pinched her pierced nipples. Barbells inside increased their sensitiveness and Erza slightly screamed – "Aaauu! Oh… so good… faster, Natsu… umm… I like it slow… ah… but we have no time… Uuumm!" – he pinched her again and moved faster.

"I'm so sensitive… oou… Natsu, I'm close… ah… I love when you stretching me… umm…" – Erza's noticed what her dirty talking caressed Natsu's ears, so she continue to stimulate his ego while he stimulated her pussy – "Deeper! Ahh… I'm cumming! Aaahhh! NATSU!" – she screamed her orgasm out, her knees doubled up under weight of her pleasure but Natsu was just half-way to his release, he did not let her fall and continue movements.

Relaxing hot shower gives them both additional senses, Natsu released Erza's left nipple. His, now free, left hand grabbed her neck and squeezed it, as a reminder what she is his property. When Erza felt his grip on her neck she resisted and tried to break away, but only to provoke him to make his grip tighter, and when he done this she let out constrained but satisfied moan – she really enjoyed to be his property, she gave herself to him with all her passion and loves to feel his might. His grip becomes even tighter, Erza suffocates – "Uh… I'm sorry… ah… I promise… umm… I won't resist anymore… oh… I'll be a good girl… ah…" – she desperately gasped for air.

Natsu released her neck, letting her to breathe free, he pressed her body to himself tightly by his left hand while his right slipped down and pinched her clit – "So big and so sensitive" – whispered dragon-mage. Erza was embarrassed and so proud when Natsu described her physiology. Her erected clit was really big and very sensitive, Erza even jumped when Natsu pinched it. "Aaaaaaahhhh! Uummm! Yes..!" – her magic knoll is much bigger than of those girls from stolen magazines, to Natsu's delight, he adored this thing.

Slowly, and may be subconsciously, Natsu learns to use his dragon sense to know how exactly Erza feels right now – how close she to orgasm, for example. However, by tremble in her knees, it was quite obvious, without any magic, what she is closing faster than Natsu, but Natsu wants to cum together with her. He had read about this too – by pressing a certain spot, Natsu may be able to cool her down a bit, but instead he decided to hold himself and let her cum one more time, today is her birthday, in the end.

Natsu fastened his movements and continue to stimulate her clitoris. "Ahh! Yes! Yes, Natsu! Ah! So good! I'm cumming! Yes!" – she screamed with full voice, Natsu adored her loud expression of her pleasure. "I'm cumming! AAAAHHHHH!" – she exploded with pleasure, her warm juice seeped out from her cave. While she was in orgasmic bliss Natsu pulled out of her and turned her around, then harshly entered her again. Even in her half-conscious orgasmic condition she immediately curled all her limbs around Natsu – it was Erza's most liked pose – its allow her to have maximum possible contact with Natsu's skin and she can watch into his eyes.

Natsu moved fast and very rough, pulling his rod at full length. Erza recovered from orgasm and matched his pace, Natsu could see immense rapture in her eyes. Her mounds jumped up and down, her pierced nipples rubbed along Natsu's skin, while his shaft rubbed her pussy. Natsu grabbed her head and catch her lips with his, merging them in passionate kiss, she continues to scream right into his mouth.

It was almost 2 PM, any moment now someone could come to check apartments, so Natsu must make her cum quickly. He fastened his movements and moved his left hand down to stimulate her anus. Salamander inserted three fingers into her ass straight away and felt how she becomes tighter. Looks like it really stimulates her greatly, Natsu already decided what they have to try anal sex next time, and somehow he was sure Erza will enjoy it very much.

Natsu feel she is close – tart, exquisite taste from inside her mouth becomes more saturated when she approaches to release and dragon-mage wanted to drain it all. Erza's suppressed moans become louder, she was ready to explode. "Uuummm! UUUUUMMM!" – she cums and, as her pussy's grip become very tight, Natsu released too with satisfied groan.

However, there is no time to enjoy their orgasm for long. Natsu pulled out of her and break up a kiss. Erza opened her eyes, she still was recovering from orgasmic bliss, but by force of her will she made herself stand, leaning on Natsu's shoulder by her left hand. She used her right hand to clean up her crotch a little, while Natsu washed his member. Few moments later Natsu cuts off water and they left the shower cabin. Natsu help Erza to sit on Jacuzzi's border and ignites his body to act as a dryer. Both mages breathes heavily because they both just cum and now have to do everything in such haste.

"Well, at last I got enough time to make you cum 20 times tonight, one time per each year you lived!" – grinned Natsu. Erza smiled and her cheeks blushed again, she already lost count on it, she could not remember any details, just several hours of blissful pleasure. Bathed in heat of Natsu's flame, she feels herself so calm and peaceful. – "I love you, Natsu. I love you so much…" – only things what she was able to say, tears flowed from her eyes and she dropped all attempts to fight with them, she decided to never hide any of her emotions from Natsu.

Suddenly, Salamander heard steps in corridor what leads to their apartments. –"Damn! Someone's coming through corridor, may be the manager, Erza, our clothes!" – Erza's body was almost dry, except for her eyes and her luxury hair, but she nodded and used her magic to equip their clothes, Natsu help her to stand up and they run out from bath. However, then they entered into bedroom, they both sensed the specific smell from the bed. Erza's face become beet-red, she remembered how she could not hold herself.

"Natsu! Please, burn the bedsheet!" – asked she desperately.

"What?! Why? We will have to pay for it if I'll burn it!" – Natsu was very surprised by this request, he was not greedy but he thought they already spend enough money for last twenty four hours. – "It's their job to clean bedclothes!"

No matter how submissive Erza during sex, but in her normal life she is a proud girl (okay, proud woman from now on) and this is not the impression she wanted to left behind. – "Natsu, please! I beg you! I can bear what I make myself wet in front of you but if someone else will know about it I'll die from shame! Hurry!" – she already started to pull badsheet from bed.

"Knock" "Knock" "Knock" – someone knocked the door – "Sorry, this is a hotel manager! Are you awake?" – woman's voice, not the same as night-shift blonde had, called from other side of the doors.

"One moment please, we are dressing up!" – lied Erza, she throw wet badsheet to Natsu, her eyes plead him to burn it.

As it already been said – Natsu loves her too much to deny such desperate request. He ignited his hand and burn the badsheet while Erza dashed to window and opened it to let some fresh air into the room.

"Shall I burn mattress too?" – asked Natsu ironically – "let's paint the town red!"

"You are not helping Natsu!" – whispered Erza loudly – "My honor is at stake!" – she looked around in desperation, trying to find some alternative to burning king-size mattress what could probably cost about 50 000 jewels.

Natsu does not share her enthusiasm, he can't understand how some provincial town's hotel may affect Erza's honor, especially when they even did not gave their names for the guest book. At last Erza got an idea – she grabbed a bottle of beer from the bar and pours its contents on a wet spot on mattress. Natsu made a "facepalm" gesture. Erza puts bottle on a table, then dashed to the door and opened it.

"Sorry for making you wait, we overslept a bit" – smiled Erza cheerfully and demonstratively stretches her arms. Manager appeared to be a well-dressed woman, about 32-34 years old, with long black hair and relatively curvaceous body.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm not yet too old myself to forget about my love from youth" – manager gives Natsu a winsome smile, and Erza felt unpleasant prick around her stomach, to her own surprise. She did not understand what it is, but actually it is firs time in her life when she felt jealousness. However, Titania overcomes it for now.

"I assume everything alright here?" – asked woman, looks like she did not really want to check the apartment's condition. Erza, however, answered honestly – "well, almost, we…" – her eyes meet with Natsu's – "…okay, I am accidentally poured a beer onto mattress and we lost a bedsheet, but we well compensate your loss" – assured Erza.

"You lost a bedsheet? How?" – wondered manager, scratching her hair – it was the first time in her hotel manager career when someone not ruined but just lost a bedsheet.

"Yeah, I know it's strange, but we just do not know where it is" – laid Erza again, Natsu remained silent, he thought what this whole situation is stupid.

"All right then, you should pay us 5000 jewels for badsheet, 1000 for mattress cleaning and 500 for beer bottle." – manager still could not understand how it's possible to just lost a huge bedsheet.

"All right, here you go" – Erza grabbed her bag and put on table 7000 jewels (she only has 1000-jewel bonds) and apartments key. "Keep the change!" – stated she, grabbed Natsu's hand and runs out from the room – "Good bye, see you!" – shouted Natsu, Erza was too embarrassed to say something.

"Take care, hope to see you again!" – manager said her farewell.

Natsu and Erza were running down stairs – "Damn, I think I used my year-quota for lie just now" – muttered knight-mage, Natsu knew what lying is very unpleasant for this, usually very honest, girl – that is one of many reasons why he loves her so much, but now she was trapped in whirlwind of huge amount of new feelings and sensations, so she just could not think clear.

Natsu scratched her hair – "don't worry my love, everything will be fine" – and Erza smiled thankful.

They walked through hotel hall and get to outdoor. – "Okay, let's fly, Erza. I'll carry you in my arms but you still have to wear your heat-resistant armor."

"Yeah, we already late" – it was about 2:15 pm. Magic light covered Erza's body and she ex-equipped her Flame Empress armor. – "Okay, let's fly!" – shouted she, Erza really enjoy flying, it was a dream of her childhood in the end.

However, Natsu did not picked her up and looked surprised – "Erza? What is it?" – wondered he and pointed on her left leg.

"What?" – asked Titania and looked down. Suddenly she noticed what her left knee pad and boot are not from her Flame Empress but from her Purgatory armor. Everything else was fine. "What the..?" – she was unpleasantly surprised, Erza was sure she does not screwed up with her spell.

"Looks like you can't handle with your magic when you aroused" – joked Natsu.

"Do not get smart, Mr. flaming steps" - snapped Elsa and Natsu remembered how he left flame trail when carried her toward city.

Erza used her ex-equip spell one more time and now everything was proper – Flame Empress armor was equipped. However, both mages looks troubled a bit. – "All right, no time to waste" – stated Natsu – "Wings of fury!" Two wings appeared behind his back, both looks proper (Natsu checked twice, as a precaution). Because it was a middle of day, and middle of town, they attract lots of attention, but neither Erza nor Natsu cared about it. Natsu picked Erza in his arms and soared into the sky.

Natsu headed toward Onibas. "Okay Erza, someone of us should say this – something strange is going on." They both decided to not talk about it while they were having fun, but now is the time to discuss this.

"Yeah, weird things started to happen when we done our mission. I remember sudden carelessness when we were in bank, cashing Glory's check. First I thought what it's just euphoria because we managed to get money what we needed, without offending our teammates, but then I just kiss you. I was sure what there is nothing wrong with it, I wanted to do this for some time. I ignored my feelings toward you, but then my modesty just vanished and I was not afraid what you will reject me and… Oh… this poor girl…" – Erza's face becomes red and sad.

"Same here" – Natsu agreed – "I ignored my feelings to girls at all, I just liked things as it was, but yesterday, when we left bank, I begin to feel sexual arousal just because you was near, especially when I looked how your breast moved up and down with each your step…" – Erza smiled proudly – "…and when you kiss me I just decided what this is the sign, somehow I was sure you want me to touch you. At the same time I felt urgent need to look cool before you, so when we catch this thief I decided to make this idiotic show off… Sorry Erza, but I really thought it will look cool…" – Natsu levered his head, he feel himself ashamed again.

Erza sighted heavily – "To be honest, Natsu, it WAS cool, to hit such small window from such great distance, but it might be much more cool if you used a log or pipe or spear, but it's not your fault. I saw your Dragon Force, what can be cooler than that? And yet I did not stop your show off, but cheered you up, and then…oh…I pulled off my panties before this entire crowd…" – Titania closed her face by her hands, she feel herself as ashamed as Natsu.

"Yeah, you looked so bold when you done this, taking off your lingerie, ignoring all this people, damn, I liked it so much…" – whispered Natsu with cheerful voice.

Erza removed her hands and smiled guilty – "sometimes I still forget what you as much pervert as I am… But, Natsu, WHY we done all of this? Could it be because of Glory's wine?" – Erza got sharp, logical mind, but now she simply had no clues to find a reason for their behavior.

"It's unlikely, at least for me" – answered Natsu – "I could drink a barrel of wine without consequences, you know, I even do not know how it feels – to be drunk. Can it be what it those damn guys, what I blow up near Glory's vault, managed to put some weird curse on us? However, curse what made people love each other, sounds strange…" – wondered Natsu.

"No curse and no other magic in this world can make people love each other, Natsu. We already love each other, I just was too cowardly to admit it…" – answered Erza (actually Natsu knew this, he just used the wrong spelling) – "however, maybe it's really a curse what can suppress peoples morale threshold to make them fight each other or something…"

Natsu chuckled – "If it so, then it's a blessing rather than curse in our case, but what's with our magic? It's a "curse" too, or it's just because we are in love we can't focus on spells?"

"I don't know…" – admitted Erza – "however, Natsu, curses usually take days, even weeks to make people feel some changes, but we was affected in less than two hours. It is typical not for curses, but for potions…"

"So, it returns us to Glory's wine… Okay, I think it's nothing bad if we just ask him about it, may be when he said what his wine got magic taste he mean it literally…" – Natsu grinned – "…then we should be thankful!"

Erza smiled and nodded – there is really nothing bad if they just ask Glory about his wine…

Onibas appeared on the horizon.

A/N: Read & Review people. Next chapter will be the end of pre-story and real things will start to happen.


	9. No reasons to hide us

A/N: Okay, it was most difficult chapter to make, for now. I rewrite it three times to achieve more or less appropriate dialogs…

By the way, people, if you think you already seen very kinky sex in previous chapters – trust me, you did not xD Much more kinky things is still ahead, lot of them =)

**Part 13 – No reasons to hide us**

After landing in Onibas, two mages headed to station hospital, they want to visit a girl what Natsu used as human shell. She was not too hard to find, and, to Natsu and Erza's relief, she did not suffer too much damage – light concussion of the brain, broken right shoulder and huge bruise on her butt.

Poor girl (named Julia, by the way, according to patient's file) was terrified when saw this two again, and Erza barely managed to shut her mouth before she called for help, so mages could explain what they come here to apologize before her and pay for her treatment. She did not understand anything from Tatania and Salamander's explanations, except what they are really sorry and will pay to a hospital instead of her. Looks like she forgives them, Julia was not a bad person…

"Julia, find yourself a guild" – said Natsu when he and Erza headed toward door, leaving – "it will not guarantee what your ass will not be kicked again, but, at least, when it happened you will not be in hospital all alone…" – Natsu and Erza were first who comes to visit her…

"Poor thing…" – said Erza, she was well aware about how it is for young girl to be so lonely…

Natsu and Erza paid 37 000 jewels for girl's treatment (and additional 6 000 for bandaging Erza's wrists) and then headed to Glory's house.

So much happened in just 24 hours, yesterday, they walked the same street just as teammates, who annoy each other, but now they are couple and none of them can imagine his life without another.

Day was wonderful – sunny and warm, perfect for foot walking. Air was filled with scent of young spring vegetation, cool wind played with Erza's hair. Young lovers locked arms and set off toward Glory's house. Surprisingly for both of them, it appears what they got plenty of common themes to talk about, and, moreover, Erza was not chatty and Natsu was not taciturn, so they get along perfectly even without sex. She just enjoyed holding his strong and gentle arms, while he inhaled her wonderful raspberry scent.

Of course, they can't walk steady, Natsu periodically pinched Erza's arse (Natsu just couldn't leave it alone) and she bites his ear and nose as revenge, and many times they stopped for kissing, but recently they managed to get to Glory's house, it was about 4:00 PM.

Erza knocked to the door. Few moments later it opens – some, relatively old, grey-haired guy, in apron and with broom, appeared before Fairy Tail mages.

"Yes?" – guy asked, slightly crossly, he sounds like Natsu and Erza distract him from very important job.

"Hi, man!" – Natsu ignored or just did not noticed this guy annoyance – "we come to see Gale Glory"

Erza nodded – "we done some job for him and now we need to talk to him about something"

"Who?" – asked guy, looks like he is some kind of caretaker – "ah, you mean that guy in suit and tie, who rent this house? He left yesterday" – without closing the door caretaker started to sweep a hall. "He said what his business here is over, paid by check and left, about 3 PM yesterday…" – old man suddenly become very talkative, looks like there is little people who really wanted to talk to him – "…I remember it because I'm usually did not accept checks, but, you know – his suit costs at least three times more than he owed me for house rent, so I did not argued"

Natsu and Erza were disheartened a bit, they actually both forget what this house was just rented by Glory and he did not live hire.

"Check was cashed without any troubles?" – asked Erza, mostly to keep the ball rolling while she is thinking what to do next.

"Yes, why? You got some trouble with payment for your job?" – asked caretaker.

"Um? Oh, no, it's the other case" – answered red-haired girl – "okay, thank you very much for the information, we should be going, sorry for distracting you. C'mon, Natsu, let's go"

"My pleasure" – stated old man without emotions – "if you will need to rent a house, come here any time…" – Natsu noticed what this guy can't divert his eyes from Erza's right hip (where dragon's rear claws was painted) and felt proudness for some reason.

They waved their goodbye to caretaker and he closed the door. "Damn, I forget what this house was rented" – said Natsu.

"Me neither" – Erza shakes her head. Then she looked at Natsu and smiled – "Okay Natsu, nothing to worry about. I'm sure we can find Glory later, I doubt he will be too hard to track, he is a relatively big industrialist…"

"Yeah, you right" – agreed Natsu – "may be Cana knows something about it…" – actually, he has many doubts what confirmed drunkard may know something about source of her wine, but it worth to try. "All right, let's go home. Are you ready to fly?" – dragon slayer give her his signature toothy grin.

"Ready as I ever been!" – Erza smiled cheerfully, she ex-equipped her heat-resistant armor (from first try, to her relief) and Natsu picked her bride-style.

"Wings of Fury!" – shouted Natsu, two wings appeared behind his back and he soared into the air, heading straight toward Magnolia town. Erza really enjoyed flying, but, no matter how much she liked to be carried in Natsu's hands, she decided to sit on his back next time, she really liked to feel herself as "dragon rider".

"Natsu?" – asked knight-mage – "do you think we should tell everyone about our relationships?" – Erza really did not want to hide anything, lie to almost everybody in Fairy Tail was against her very nature.

"Yep" – agreed dragon slayer – "I think we have no reasons to hide us, moreover, we got some remarkable marks what will be very difficult to hide, at leas if you do not want to change your skirt for a jeans" – he grinned and Erza smiled, her huge tattoo clearly will be quite visible in her casual wear, and most of her armor suits are quite revealing, either. – "And I think we should tell Lucy and the others in our team first, we already hide too much from them" – added Salamander, he still feel himself a bit guilty for deceiving Lucy and Wendy about their mission.

"All right, then it's decided!" – said Titania joyfully, she really want to see guildmates reaction about her and Natsu's new status, and of her old rival, too – "at last I managed to wipe Mirajane's eyes, I managed to get a boyfriend ahead of her!"

Natsu chuckled when hear Erza's sentence about Mirajane, he suspected what his beloved still think about platinum blonde as of her rival, just like he think about Gray. "Yeah, and now our "Mr. boxers" will see who among us is more grown, while he still trying to avoid Juvia by any means necessary" – of course even Natsu noticed it, EVERYONE noticed it. "However…" – Natsu's face become thoughtful – "I think I should stop to call him a pervert…" – Erza got a fit of laughter when hear this, Natsu smiled and kissed tip of her nose.

Magnolia is approached, Erza already could see the Chaldean Cathedral.

"Ok, there is a guildhall" – Natsu pointed to an old windmill what now serves as a temporary (as everyone hoped) guild building. Salamander landed in nearby tree-plant, Erza ex-equipped her normal clothes. Natsu adjusted her scaled scarf and kissed his beloved – "Okay, if we want to tell about us to our team first, then we should get into sickbay through its window" – now was about 17:15, so most of guild members now probably hanging around here and they will definitely notice their tattoos.

"Ok, I see your point" – nodded Erza and looked toward guildhall what was about 200 meters away. Both mages was very excited, they feel immense happiness and want to share it with everyone. Natsu and Erza kissed one more time and headed toward guild with arms locked.

…

"You are really became better, Wendy" – said Lucy, limber up right hand – "you managed to heal both of us in just two days!"

"Thank you, Wendy" – Gray agreed – "I really feel myself as a burden in this situation, I owe you one"

Wendy smiled shyly, she feel herself tired, but very satisfied – "Thank you, Lucy-san, Gray-san, I am really happy to help you. However, spell what I put on you is still working, so please, take a rest until tomorrow so you can completely recover."

"That's fine, Wendy" – stated Lucy cheerfully – "at least we have no reasons to stay here anymore, I can sleep in my own house tonight" – Lucy really missed her books and soft bed…

"And tomorrow we can take another mission to help Natsu-san and Erza-san get the money" – Wendy added.

"By the way, where are they?" – asked Lucy – "it seems what no one seen them since yesterday morning" – Levy, Mira, Happy and Charlie, everyone, who comes to visit Gray and Lucy, as one stated what they have no idea where Natsu and Erza is and what are they doing (Mira with strange expression, however).

"Gray, do you think they could take mission while we were here?" – wondered Lucy and her face became a bit sad.

"Nah, they can't handle it without us" – said Gray carelessly, he did not think so, of course, just tried to cheer up Lucy. Actually, he thought what it is very possible what Natsu and Erza went on mission without the rest, but, unlike Lucy, it bothers him relatively little. "Erza always looking for some new armor and candle-boy's shack almost crumbled, so I think they have enough things to do" – said Gray insincerely.

"Yeah, you may be right" – said Lucy – "but they at least could visit us today's morning…" – Lucy did not like the idea of being forgotten.

"Sorry about that, Lucy" – Natsu's voice came from outside, few moments later his head appeared in window – "we been slightly busy since yesterday". He and Erza climb into window and barges into sickbay.

Lucy immediately noticed something strange – not the tattoo and not even scarf – she noticed Erza's unusual behavior - she is full of joy and almost glowing from excitement.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" – asked Lucy.

"Erza-san, what is with your leg?" – Wendy pointed at Erza's right hip where dragon claws were.

"Why she is wearing your scarf?!" – demanded answer Gray.

All three questions come at the same instant, making Natsu and Erza to laugh. As Erza wished, they premeditate and rehearse their actions to get maximum shocking expression (she really became lighthearted).

"It's too long to explain" – grinned Natsu.

"Yeah, we better show you" – Erza smiled and they turn to each other. Erza wrapped her hands around Natsu's neck, while Natsu hugged her waist and they share a very passionate kiss. About 30 seconds room was filled with chomping sounds of their kiss, everyone else were silent.

"Going from strength to strength really is only way for you" – stated Erza with playful smile when they ended their kiss – "each time better and better".

"Yeah, you know – before I want to become better to surpass you, and now I want to become better to make you happier" – said Natsu with irony – "so it seems, one way or another, you was, is, and will be my reason to become better and…" – Natsu could not finish his phrase because Erza hug him very tight and kissed again – she already dropped all attempts to fight with tears, moreover, all her teammates already knew what actually she is very emotional woman.

Oh, wait – Lucy, Gray and Wendy is still here, by the way. Wendy, however, was not shocked too much, she was, more likely, interested than surprised, unlike Lucy and Gray.

Lucy's skin become pale-gray when she looked at this scene with saucer-wide eyes and Gray's jaw dropped so far down what nearly fall off. Natsu could easily read question in Gray's eyes – "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Erza released Natsu and looked at her teammates, eyewater still shines in her eyes. Knight-mage was quite satisfied with impression they produced – "What is it, Gray? You always tell everyone what I'm a monster (yep, Natsu sold his pal out)" – stated she with slightly narrowed eyes – "why you are so surprised to see what I found another monster for myself?" Natsu slightly bite her ear, as a proof, and Erza done the same to Natsu's nose. Gray made a few steps back – he just sees how some insane dream becoming true. Worst of all – it does not seem like joke…

"What is it, Lucy?" – asked Natsu, Lucy looked at Erza with almost same expression as Gray looked at Natsu – "you think I'm not old enough to have a girlfriend?" Well, it was exactly like Lucy actually thought, she, however, was unable to say anything, yet.

"It is awesome!" – Wendy stated joyfully, she may be was shy and relatively young, but very clever girl, and looks like from her point of view Natsu and Erza's love was not something impossible, moreover, she is not as young as most people thought and already had some understanding of love feelings. "Natsu-san, Erza-san – you really looks great together! But, what is this?" – and again Wendy pointed to Erza's right hip and Natsu's right forearm.

"Thank you, Wendy!" – Erza stand on her knees and hug Skymaiden, she consider Wendy as younger sister and her honest words of support really mean a lot for Titania. Natsu scratches Wendy's hair, he was very thankful too. Erza explained about tattoo – "oh, it's just a present, Wendy, it's a dragon who guard me" – her eyes gloved with happiness when she said this. Sky dragon slayer examined visible part of Erza's tattoo – for her opinion it was too extravagant, but it is Erza's choice.

In the meantime, Lucy got some hold on herself – "Wait, what?! Why, when it happened?! And, where you guys been since yesterday?!" – huge amount of questions swarming in stellar mage's head.

Erza looked at Natsu and he nodded – dragon-mage understood what she can't lay to her friends anymore, so now it is his turn to explain their absence without offending team. "Well, when we leave you yesterday, we got a lot of free time. I told Erza about troubles with my house and she agreed to help me a bit. After we done, we spent some time together and drink a little, then she kissed me…" – Natsu noticed how Erza's cheeks blushed a little and she smiled, but knight-mage remains silent, letting Natsu to continue – "…then I asked her for a date… and now we are here!" – Natsu grinned, but, despite he dropped all of the details, it was generally a truth.

Of course, Lucy was not satisfied, she was neither a gossip lover nor a lover to dig in others private life, but she wanted some details, at least about most interesting moments. "You kissed him?!" – asked stellar mage. Gray, by the way, was still unable to talk.

"Yep" – answered Erza honestly – "maybe I was drunk a little, but I just understood what I want to kiss him and I did it" – she released Wendy from hug and shrug her shoulders.

"Right…" – Lucy could not understand how it's possible to suddenly discover what you want to kiss someone and, moreover, to just do it, without warning – "and you were okay with it?" – Lucy turned to Natsu.

"Of course, Lucy, she is hotter and tastier than any fire in this world!" – said Natsu – "it was so great feeling, just irresistible" – his answer caused Erza's cheeks to became pink again, but she looks proud.

Lucy was unable to rid of feeling what everything what is going on right now is just a dream. She thought Erza has some feelings toward Jellar, but Natsu? And, most important – Natsu?! After Lucy and Natsu's "date" in park Lucy was sure he is still just a kid. And now this?!

To be honest, Lucy feel herself offended a bit. She is not good enough for him to ask her for a date, instead of fooling around in park? No, she has no romantic feelings toward Natsu (or so she thought), but she at least wants him to see her as a woman. Or he thinks what Lucy is too young for dating her (how dare he – Lucy is older than Natsu!)? Or it's just because she did not kiss him?

"And you ask her for a date?" – wondered Lucy.

"After kiss like we have I have no choice but to ask her for a date, besides, she did not miss a trick" – grinned Natsu and hug blushed Erza.

'So, it was a kiss… he just likes straightforward and bold girls' – Lucy was slightly relieved, it's nothing wrong with her (at least from Natsu's POV), she just not his type.

"I know how weird it sounds Lucy, but actually it was not so sudden. I really had feelings toward this daring and noisy boy for some time…" – Erza bite Natsu's ear – "…yesterday I just feel what I can't ignore them anymore" – admit Erza, she looked into Natsu's eyes and he nodded.

"Same here" – agreed dragon-mage – "she is straightforward and unpredictable, but this is why I love this this cutie, just as she is" – and Natsu pressed Erza's head to himself.

Seeing Erza, glowing from happiness, and Natsu, proud as he ever been, stellar mage could not help it but smiled with joy – Lucy understood what now she is a witness of true and pure love, and she is so happy for her closest friends what found each other. Suddenly, Lucy got the feeling what this two is just a perfect pair, very weird, but so cute and lovely.

"All right!" – Lucy clapped her hands – "I'm so glad for you guys! But, you know, you owe a dinner to me and Gray!" – after this word everyone turned to Lucy. Neither Natsu nor Erza were a greedy persons, and they don't mind to celebrate their new relationships with their closest friends, but still, everyone was interested in question - why on earth for they OWE something to Lucy…

"What? If we were not stuck here for two days you guys had no chance to spent time together. I want to say – of course you would find your feelings to each other sooner or later, but, thanks to us, it already happened" – said Lucy cheerfully – "it is clearly a destiny!"

Gray actually think same as Lucy, but, unlike blonde, he was terrified. Gray hoped what no one will never know what Natsu and Erza – two most reckless and crazy people in Fairy Tail – became a couple so soon, thanks to his failure. 'Descendants will condemn us for this…" – thought Gray – '…and contemporaries too.' But even Fullbuster understood for now what he has no choice but congrats this two. He, however, could not understand how it's possible for Natsu to change his opinion about Erza so fast, two days ago he called her a terrible monster and walking annoyance! 'May be I am really did not understand anything in this life…'

Erza giggled upon Lucy's sentence – "Okay Lucy, you got it!"

"Yeah, we did not eat anything for almost 24 hours, I'm starving!" – added Natsu – "c'mon people!" Looks like both Natsu and Erza was consumed by euphoria of new feelings, but now, when Lucy remind them about dinner, they both feel immense hunger.

"We have to go through window, we will tell about us to everyone else tomorrow. When others will know about us we definitely will stick here for long time, answering for lot of questions" – explained Erza and moved toward window, holding Natsu's hand.

Natsu remembered something – "Oh, by the way, Lucy, you are from south, are not you? Do you hear something about "Glory's vineyards"? It should be at Fiore's south? – asked dragon slayer from window, Erza already was on the ground.

"Vineyards, from south?" – wondered stellar mage – "Natsu, Fiore south is quite dry, grape barely grows there" – stated Lucy. "My mother had some grape, grooving in our garden, but it had artificial irrigation. Large vineyard, no doubt, require huge amount of water. Why did you asking?"

"Oh, it's nothing, looks like I'm mistaken…" – answered Natsu and jumped on the ground. However, when he meets with Erza's face, she seems very troubled, just like Natsu – looks like things becoming more and more strange, and, worst of all, they both sink into it…

A/N: R&R people, next update will be soon =)


	10. The Legend of the Ashen Lord

A/N Sorry for long silence people, got too mush work. Here is the next chapter, let's get to the story.

**Part XIV – The Legend of the Ashen Lord**

Lucy sounds quite certain, it's very unlikely what she is mistaken, so, both Natsu and Erza, of course, were troubled – looks like the whole story of this guy, who called himself "Gale Glory" was a fake! Most likely it was not even his real name, either. Erza really want to talk with Natsu about it now, but time was unsuitable – their friends, one by one, comes down on the ground, so Natsu only have time to hug his beloved, whose face was worried, and whisper on her ear – "Everything will be all right". Natsu's hug, his strong and gentle hands give her a bit of confidence – no matter what is going on, together they will manage to get to the heart of the matter.

Natsu looked into Erza's eyes and she nodded, they'll talk about it after dinner with friends. "You two looks so cute" – stated Lucy, Wendy nodded as agreement – both girls smiled toward happy couple. Gray, on the other hand, feel himself out of sorts and dinner with enamored couple seems to him as a very bad idea. No doubt – Lucy intended to use this dinner as an opportunity to pump a details of their romance out of Natsu and Erza, but Gray was not interested in it even a bit. He has little choice, however – he is part of the team and he should take part in its deeds, especially because his recent, quite poor, performance…

"So, where are you been guys? No one seen you two since yesterday" – asked Lucy.

"Natsu got me on a date to Ohibana" – smiled Erza with slight proudness, there was no reason to hide this.

"Wow, it's quite far away!" – stated Lucy.

"Yeah, I thought about the place where no one could disturb us and remembered what I overhear about good restaurant in Oshibana, some guy mentioned about it during Eisenwald accident." – explained Natsu.

"You really surprising me sometimes, Natsu, I never thought you can be so romantic, to ask girl for a date in faraway town, it's just…" – smiled stellar mage.

"Me neither" – agreed Erza – "but it looks like this guy is full of surprises" – she stick closer to Natsu – "and, by the way, he did not asked me, he just get me on date" – smiled knight-girl and looked into Natsu's eyes. Natsu slightly bites the tip of her nose, and Lucy already noticed how much this two use teeth to express their feelings. 'Weird couple…' – smiled Lucy. May be there is so many things what she yet did not know about Erza, and about Natsu, as well, but one thing is already clear – they fit each other perfectly.

"By the way Lucy, where are we going?" – asked Erza.

"I thought about "Sabotho", I heard this restaurant just opened after reconstruction…" – said Lucy, but Natsu suddenly stopped, interrupting her phrase.

"No Lucy, we can't go there" – stated Natsu.

"Why?" – wondered surprised Lucy.

"Because "Sabotho" closed on reconstruction after Natsu burned it to the ground" – chuckled Erza – "I doubt someone will be glad to see him again"

"It's not my fault!" – protested dragon slayer – "I was just doing my job, it is those damn wooden ceiling, they gets on fire too easily!"

"It's because they are wooden, Natsu!" – Erza give him a smack on back of his head.

"Oookay…" – said Lucy – "let's go to "Booero" then" – suggested Lucy.

"No, we can't go there, too…" – answered Erza and blushed a bit.

Lucy rolled her eyes and asked – "Why?"

"There was a little accident, a had an… an argue with personnel…" – stuttered knight-mage.

"She mean she beat them all because she feel sick after eating there, so restaurant was closed while all of its personnel were on sickbed" – grinned Natsu and slightly slapped Erza's arse.

Gray whispered on Lucy's Ear – "actually she was sick because she drink too much booze after…"

"All right, then just said me where you both CAN go, and we will go there!" – said Lucy in annoyance.

Natsu and Erza started to count different places and remembering the reasons why they can't go there. Count already hit seven (actually, 5th was fine for both Natsu and Erza, but it appeared what Gray can't go there, because he stripped all of his clothes while eating there). At last, on 8th try, they found some place where none of them managed to make an exhibition, yet…

Natsu and Erza merge their lips in passionate kiss, and then Erza whispered – "I love you, Natsu, I love you so much…" – she looked at dragon slayer in rapture, for some reason fact, what Natsu destroyed half of Magnolia's restaurants and cafés make her feel a surge of tenderness. Lucy sighted – 'looks like those books is right – it's useless to try to understand what is going on inside the head of enamored girl… Will I be the same when I found my love?"

"Faults are thick where love is thin." – said young Wendy with smile, Lucy chuckled in agreement – "Yeah, there's no accounting for taste." Gray made a "facepalm" gesture – 'At least may be now they will focus their attention on each other and leave me alone' – thought ice mage.

They decided to go to the café-bar called "Saetiger", and now were walking downstairs along Chaldean Cathedral. "C'mon, c'mon, why are you going so slow?!" – knight-mage urge everyone on.

"What's for all this haste, Erza, you're so hungry?" – asked Lucy with kind smile.

"Lucy, last time we eat was more than 24 hours ago. Do you even imagine how much energy I spend for sex during last night? I urgently need food!" - blurt out Erza off the top of her head.

Because of shocking unexpectedness Lucy stumbled and falls downstairs head over heels.

"Lucy! You all right?!" – Natsu hastened to check out his teammate. – "Lucy, you just from sickbay, be careful!"

Lucy got several bruises because of her fall, but she ignored them for now. "You spent energy for what?!" – yelled Lucy with saucer-wide eyes. "You two… You sleep together?! After just one date?!" – Lucy couldn't believe it. She could expect anything from this two, but this?! Gray and Wendy stay behind, both of course shocked, as well – "this is why I did not want to go with them!" – stated ice mage angrily. Wendy nodded, just like Natsu, sky dragon slayer got exceptional hearing, and was forced to hear… unpleasant things since she resides in large town, but it were still quite distressing for her.

Erza (and Natsu, too) on the other hand, was unable to understand why Lucy is so surprised. – "Lucy, you need several dates before going intimate to better know the one you dating with. Me and Natsu been there for years, we already know about each other everything what possible, without closer relationships" – stated Erza, it is quite obvious thing, in her opinion.

Natsu nodded – "father told me once – "if you want to know someone for real – fight with him", and we already had a quite amount of fights. There was nothing more to wait for, and I trust Erza completely, so there were no reasons to for us to hold ourselves. Besides…" – added Natsu with thoughtful face – "sex is almost like fight…" – and he get another smack on back of his head from Erza.

Natsu land Lucy a hand to help her stand up. Whole group continue their way, Natsu and Erza were ahead, walking hand-in-hand, Gray dish the dirt about this two (with himself, Wendy was not interested) and Lucy fall behind, she submerged into deep thoughtfulness, processing Natsu and Erza's words. She can't deny – there definitely was a point in their words, but…

In the end, they managed to reach "Saetiger", quite remarkable place, by the way. It looks very similar to western saloons, it's large sign "Saetiger" was decorated with wild boars tusks (A/N "Saetiger" mean "wild boar" on Latin).

However, in contra to its outer appearance, this place is relatively quiet inside. No drunk bruises and yells, no dirty cowboys – just neat wooden entourage and two dozens of good-looking customers. And, to everyone surprise, Levy Macgarden was among those customers, she was at one of the tables, with two coffee mugs and large book.

"Levy-chan?!" – wondered Lucy – "what chance brings you here?"

Levy raised her eyes, she was too focused on book and not immediately understood who is calling her – "Lucy-chan, guys?!" – she was surprised to see here Fairy Tail most destructive strongest team as much as Lucy to see Levy in such place.

Levy was sitting in far corner if bar's main hall, at two-person table. Everyone come close to her and greet her. "We come here to celebrate our recovery" – said Lucy – "did not expect to see you here" – Levy never told Lucy about this place.

"Well, I just recently found this place, it opened just 2 years ago ('Ah, this is why both Natsu and Erza could go here' – thought Lucy), but it's closest to Magnolia central library and quiet enough to let me read in peace" – Levy pointed to her book – "however, usually I did not stick her for so long"

"So why you stick here longer than usual today, Levy-san?" – asked Skymaiden.

"Well, it's because of this book, Wendy" – explained bookworm – "I found it today's morning in the library. I am absolutely sure I was never seen it before, and no one in the library could explain where and when they got it, or, at least, what it is" Levy scratched her hair and continue – "So I take it and bring here, but, worst of all, I can't read it!" - Levy clasps her head in panic – "Lucy-chan, I can't recognize even one of those words or at least symbols!"

Everyone was shocked by Levy statement (well, except Natsu and Erza who was too busy with each other and did not listening) – how it's possible what Levy did not even knew about some language. However, when Natsu noticed what everyone look somewhere, he can't resist inquisitiveness to know what's this all about. He was discouraged a bit when he understood what it is just a book (he hate reading), but yet he looked into it. Erza's thoughts were somewhere else, so she just followed Natsu, ignoring the subject.

"At least it have pictures" – said Natsu with a bit sad voice, pictures only contain some landscapes, no actors or creatures – "hey, it's about dragon!" – stated dragon slayer suddenly, he immediately became very interested.

Natsu's shout make Erza return from thoughts – "Realy?! Let me see it too" – she jumped on his back, curling her limbs around Natsu's body and looked into book over his shoulder.

_"– Once I blazed across the sky, leaving trails of flame;_

_– I fell to earth, and here I lie - you'll help me fly again?"_ – knight-mage read introduction aloud – "It's odd, why I have a feeling what I already hear this somewhere? I just can't remember where…" – said Erza, mostly to Natsu.

"Yeah, me too…" – said Natsu thoughtfully, then he again looked into book and read it's title – "The legend of the Ashen lord…"

Both Natsu and Erza suddenly became fascinated with this book, so neither dragon slayer nor knight-mage noticed deaf silence around them. Natsu turned a page and they both begins to read, under shocked sights of their guildmates.

At last Lucy interrupted silence – "Guys, don't tell me you… you actually reading this…" – she was ignored, Natsu and Erza continue reading. Levy was surprised more than everyone else, she was shocked by Erza's strange behavior – why she hang on Natsu and, by the way, why he's not against it? And why is she wearing his scarf?

The book… It was of large format, but contains little pages and words were painted with large font. Whole book was about 1500 words. Actually, it was a poem, kind of fairystory, about ancient dragon empire, much more ancient than known Fiore history. It could be even either in another world, or, more likely, Fiore itself was another world long ago, it was not specified, however, according to tale, its events happened more than 15 000 years before current era.

Long ago, while lower creatures inhabit earth, ancient dragons rule the skies. Ancient empire was controlled by immortal, immensely powerful dragon, which was called the "Ashen Lord", because his fire breath could turn to ash anything and anyone.

According to legend, he was born as common dragon, but he dared to use some demonic powers, power of something, called "Realm of infinite suffering". Using its unholy powers, Ashen Lord raised to power very quickly, for a short period of time he managed to combine scattered dragon tribes to united empire. Anyone who tried to stand against him was destroyed.

But, as time passed, Ashen Lord rule started to became more and more aggressive, and his ambitions more and more unsatisfied. In the end, Ashen Lord begin his preparations to invade another world (name was unspecified, may be it was ancient Edolas). At this point, heavens (in book it was called "Absolute") patience runs out.

Absolute sand an enforcer, powerful angelic being, called "The Lightbringer", to put an end to Ashen lord's reign. Ashen Lord had no intentions to hide or run, he was sure in his own invincibility. Angel and demonic dragon clashed in fierce battle, the battle what tis world never seen before. Their strength seemed equal, but, in the end, Ashen lord's terror played against him. Some of his dragon servants joined the battle, on Lightbringer's side. Ultimately, with her dragon ally's help, she overwhelmed her opponent.

But that was not the end of the story. When demon-dragon understood, what his defeat is inevitable, hi gather all of his remained strength and put a terrible curse upon Absolute's enforcer. Ashen Lord's body was destroyed and his immortal soul banished to oblivion, but he will be the one who had last laugh.

Ancient dragons elected a new ruler, and started to build a new kingdom, with help of heaven's enforcer. But demonic curse started to act, each day it slowly drive Lightbringer mad and she became more and more paranoid.

In the end she decided, what every dragon is a threat and should be destroyed. She did not even noticed how she fell… Fallen angel started a massacre. But, by the cost of many lives, she was slain. Absolute was shocked by its enforcer behavior and did not accepted back fallen angel's soul, so it followed the soul of Ashen Lord.

The tale ended by song of sorrow in a memory of fallen holly warrior, who sacrificed her very soul to defeat evil. The future fate of dragon kingdom was not specified, but it possible to assume what it existed until dragon civil war 400 years ago (but Natsu and Erza is not aware of it yet).

"A lamentabilem historiam…" – said Erza. Usually she was not too impressionable, but this story made her depressed a bit.

"Conceditur, esse non erat aequum…" – agreed Natsu. He was slightly sad too. And, by the way, it seems they did not notice that they, by inertia, continue to speak in the language of the book.

"GUYS!" – yelled Lucy, her loud scream at last managed to attract Natsu and Erza's attention.

"Shhh! Lucy, you are disturbing to other clients…" – hissed Erza, and she was right – most visitors looked at them with displeasure – "…I don't want to be kicked out from this bar!"

"Seriously, what's wrong with you guys, why are you looking at as like this?" – wondered Natsu, he noticed what everyone seemed shocked.

"What's wrong with us?! Erza! Natsu! What is going on?! How you both can read a book, written on language, unknown even for Levy!?" – Lucy was shocked and angry at the same time, she began to get an impression what her friends are keeping something back.

"It's not just that" – added Gray – looks like the can not only read, but even talk on this language" – actually, it was a guess, but a good one.

"What are you talking about?" – wondered Natsu – "It's a common language, everyone knows it!" – he began to think that their friends decide to play a trick on them. He headed toward nearest, 7th person, table, pulling Erza along. She followed him, with book in her hands. Others followed them in silence, like every one of them fell into idiocy.

"Come on guys, stop playing a fools" – smiled knight mage, she too decided what this is some kind of trick to tease a lovers – "let's put a tricks aside for now, I'm starving. Sir! Can I have a menu?!" – she waved to waiter. "By the way, Levy, can I have this book for a while, I assume you already had read it far and wide since it so short. Its story is sad but I like the sweet verse of this poem" – and Erza hide the book in her magical space, without waiting for the Levy's answer.

"Seriously, guys, stop it, it's not funny anymore. Let's eat!" – cheered Natsu, his guildmates continue to look at them two with jaws dropped. Waiter land a three menu in a leather-bound, one for each two people. Dragon slayer and knight-mage immediately delved into it and start to whisper to each other.

Waiter tried to leave to another table, but Erza called for him. – "Wait, sir, we already decided – bring us a pig roast, whole, and ten beef steak with blood…" – Natsu bite her ear – "…no, wait, twelve beef steak, please." – she gives him a charming smile.

"Pig roast and twelve beef steak? For Just six people?" – wondered waiter.

"Six? No, it's only for me and Natsu, I can't decide for the other's needs" – assured Erza like it was quite obvious. – "And please, sir, hurry, I am famished…" – added Natsu.

"What will you order?" – asked a bit shocked waiter from the other Fairy Tail mages.

"We'll think for a moment" – answered quite shocked Lucy.

Waiter run to a kitchen, Lucy opened her Mouth to ask something, but Levy get ahead of her – "Natsu, why is she hanging on you so… well, so freely?" – asked power script mage – "Erza, why you wearing this?" – Levy pointed to scarf on her neck – "and what a hell is this?" – she pointed at tattoo on her hip. Questions swarmed in Levy's head so she even forgot to be delicate.

"Ah, right, we forget to tell you!" – Natsu slap his forearm – "we are couple now!"

Levy fell from chair because of this statement and her jaw almost fall on floor when Natsu and Erza kissed as a demonstration.

"All right, here we are – pig roast, right from our magic kitchen" – waiter comes to their table and put a huge dish before Salamander and Titania, whose eyes blinked in rapture.

Erza grabbed knife and fork, but Natsu immediately tore off pig's left front leg and began to devour it, spattering grease on himself and on Erza. Knight-mage narrowed her eyes. For a moment it was possible to think what her well-known self is returned and she will punch Natsu and scold him for his behavior, but…

"Oh, screw this!" – she thrown cutlery away – "I need protein, urgent!" - she climbed on the table, grabbed pig's right rear leg and tore it away, and began to bite into it, like very hungry tigress.

"Oh my god, what is going on?!" – Lucy was close to panic – "why now she is acting like animal, too?!"

"Let them be, Lucy" – Gray managed to get a hold on himself – "I think this is not a reason to worrying" – he land a hand to Levy to help her raise from the floor – "I'm afraid she always was like this deep inside, now she just no longer care about our opinion…" – another good guess from ice mage, looks like he is on fire today.

"Okay, but what about book?" – asked Wendy

"Yeah, this is really odd…" – agreed Gray – "…but looks like they actually did not see anything strange in it. I can't explain it, but I did not think we got some explanation from them. My bet – they done something stupid during our recovery. I think we should keep an eye on them, for their own sake…"

Natsu and Erza was too devoted to their food and did not listening to this conversation.

"Gray, you mean – their love is caused by some magic?" – Levy raised on her feet.

"No, Levy-san, no magic can create love" – answered Wendy – "It was one of the first things what Grandine told me about magic, despite I was very young"

"Agree" – stated Lucy – "their love is real, but we really shall watch them for a while. Now, let as have some dinner, Sir!" – she called a waiter, despite Levy was still shocked by new couple. In the end, they are all mages of Fairy Tail and they already seen much stranger things before then this, especially then things comes to Natsu and Erza. Oh, and twelve beef steaks were on the way…

A/N: R&R people, I hope next update will take less time than this one =)


	11. Weird eyes, weird couple…

Nest update, here we go:

**Part 15 – Weird eyes, weird couple…**

Lucy and others made an order (nothing special, just plain good food, suitable for normal humans) and began to eat, trying to avoid close contact with dragon slayer and knight-mage. At last beef steaks has arrived, just in time – Natsu and Erza devoured pig roast as good as pack of piranhas, after about ten minutes everything what left from almost 20 kilo pig was pile of gnawed bones. Without pausing, they pounced on steak, and consumed it too. However, it appeared what here actually thirteen steaks are. Ignoring the curious stares of visitors as well as their friends, carefully trying to look that they are strangers, Natsu and Erza simultaneously clutching into last steak.

"Hey, it's mine!" – Natsu pulled steak to himself.

"No way, I saw it first!" – Erza has plans on this piece of meat too.

"If you want me to continue to entertain you in bed, let me have it!" – shouted Natsu, surprised Levy jabbed herself with a fork on the cheek.

"You think I did not need strength to satisfy you?! For full-night marathon you must feed me to satiety!" – argued Erza. 'He must feed her?' – thought Lucy – 'she adopts very quickly…'

In the end they started to eat the same steak, while they chomp it their lips met and they merged in kiss, Natsu pulled Erza from table and put her on his lap. Despite their manners were disgusting, this couple looks so lovely and cute.

"You right, Lucy-chan, they really fit each other…" – said Levy, Wendy and Gray already were waiting outside – "…but, they already slept together?!"

Lucy nodded – "Yeah, I was surprised too, talk about it later, Levy-chan."

…

"See you tomorrow people!" – shouted Lucy, she and Levy headed toward town center. Wendy left to Fairy Hills, and Gray left to… well, whatever he lives. Lucy and Levy walks away, setting the world to rights, and there was quite obvious – what subject they are discussing.

"You know, in twenty minutes whole your dorm will be aware about us" – grinned Natsu, Levy was well known chatterbox.

"Yeah, if I show myself up in the dormitory tonight, after this "gossip machine" Levy seen us, I bet I'll be interviewed for whole night. And, by the way, Natsu, I have no intentions to sleep alone anymore…" – she stretched out her hands, requesting for pick up – "…so I think we better spent this night at your place"

Natsu pick his beloved up in his hands like bride (actually, he already started to want her as real bride) and Erza let out a satisfied sigh. Satiated and happy, now she really want to sleep (both she and Natsu slept just 2 hours last night).

"Honey, I'm gladly could invite you to my place, but, as I told you day before yesterday, I have no place. My shack crumbled and I paid last of my savings to clear the sight from its remains, for a new house. This is why I need money so badly, remember?" – explained Natsu.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now…" – said Titania – "…so we should rent a hotel room once more…" – suddenly her eyes flashed with idea and Natsu immediately got feeling what he will get troubles – "…or we can spent this night in my dorm room!"

Looks like Gray was right – for nine years, since she was eleven, Erza was role model, conscientious and prudent. And now she decided to retrieve her losses, and doing stupid things was one of the ways, moreover, looks like she want to tickle her nerves a little. Natsu did not like this idea, but, looking at her face, what was gloving with enthusiasm, he was unable to refuse. "Honey, are you sure about this? Happy told me what girls take baths there naked, they won't be happy if they see me, most likely we both will be kicked out from dorm… and, by the way, where is this blue fur ball?!"

"Nah, they are weaklings, Natsu, they do not dare to do something to me" – said knight-mage carelessly. She's probably right – she is strongest woman of Fairy Tail, after all, her only female rival in strength – Mirajane – is not dormitory resident, but – "Erza, if we make a riot in Fairy Hills, we defiantly got some boring job, like archive cleaning, for a week as a punishment!"

"Don't be a bore, Natsu, no one will catch us!" – Erza was lighthearted – "Come on, it will be fun."

…

Natsu carried his beloved to a Fairy Hills, right under her window, he perfectly remember where it is. – "You was right" – stated Natsu and pointed to a dorm main entrance – "I can hear several girl's voices right behind that door. Looks like they are waiting for you"

"They will be disappointed" – smiled Erza – "I hope Wendy is not among them, she can hear how we are climbing in window"

"No, she is not among them, I did not hear her voice." – looks like Skymaiden was tired and went to sleep, she used her healing spell until evening – "Interesting – why Evergreen sounds so enthusiastic, she count you as her main rival…"

"I bet she thinking about some way to make fool of me" – snarl Erza – "main rival… I smashed her without armor, weakling…" – Titania actually did not think so positively, but Erza feel strange need for showing off before Natsu (and vice versa) – "…she is no match for me, even close"

"No doubts" – agreed Natsu with praise and kissed her forehead – "only strongest girl can be my guardian angel". Erza shined from pride.

Natsu put her on feet and they climbed into a window, Erza close it and pull down shades. "Don't you afraid to leave windows open? Someone could stole something" – stated Natsu.

"Let them dare" – answered Erza boldly.

"That's Erza Scarlet for you" – Natsu grinned with his famous toothy grin.

"Hm, Scarlet…" – said Erza thoughtfully – "to be honest, I never like this last name. I did not remember my real one, so I thought this one is fine back then, but now… Don't you think it's more suited for a dog to be called like its fur color?" Natsu did not know how to answer, but answer was not required, Erza got something else on her mind – "I like your last name more" – she smiled sweetly – "I want it…"

"What a transparent hint…" – smirked Natsu, he perfectly understood what she mean, but did not became nervous even a bit. In the end – there is no better girl in this world anyway.

Erza gives him a cunning smile – "Well, this is how it works – you give me your last name and I grant you little dragons…" – she licked her lips, while looked into mirror.

Erza make sure door is locked, and returned to Natsu, ex-equipping all of their clothes, except scarf (she tied it around her waist). Their tattoos – dragon's flames and Angel's eyes – shined bright enough to find anything.

Erza touched Natsu's member, what immediately begin to erect.

"I thought you want to sleep" – noticed Natsu.

"I want, but only after "good night sex" – answered his paramour.

She jumped on Natsu, curling her legs around him and put his member inside herself by her own hand. "Ahhhh… yes… at last he again where he is belongs" – whispered she – "you know where my bed is, did not you?"

Natsu moved toward bed, and Erza moaned with each of his step, quiet and sweet. It was difficult to throw back the blanket, with his member inside girl who is hanging on you, but Natsu managed to do it, without disturbing his beloved, who was already consumed by pleasure. Natsu lie on his back, with Erza upon him, and cover them both with blanket.

"We have plenty of time, Natsu, please, make me cum as slow and as gentle as you can…" – whispered she. Erza's sexual desires were as fickle as April's weather, when she was born, but this is one of many things why Natsu love her so, so much. Several hours ago she enjoyed hard, rough sex and harsh flogging, yet now she desired caress and tenderness. "Yes, like this…" – moaned she when Natsu started to move, very slow, one cycle lasts for almost ten seconds. Erza was really tiered, and looks like this soft sex really was a way to relax before sleep. Or, may be, it was another kind of torture, sweet and tender, what she wants for herself. She wants to cum so much, but was unable to, because of very slow movement, and she enjoyed this denial. Natsu started to massage her arse, increasing her arousal, making her desire for orgasm stronger, as stronger her suffering without it.

Erza's warm tears again begin to fall on Natsu's face, this was the only way for her to express her happiness. She tried to moan as quite as possible, while her orgasm is closing. "Ah… so good… uhm… I love you… ahh…" – whimpered she while Natsu massages her arse and slightly chew her earflap.

"You squeezing me so tight" – groaned Natsu, his release was close too. "I love you, love you and will be with you forever" – whispered pink-haired boy into her ear.

"Umm… I know… ahh…" – Erza smiled through tears – "you are mine… ohh…" – several of her tears fall into Natsu's eyes and Erza kiss them away.

"I'm cumming Erza, together…" – groaned Natsu

"Yes, me too… ohh… umm… AAAHHHHH!" – She cums, squeezing Natsu and making him cum too. He fill her womb and mix of their juices sipped on the bed. They look into each other eyes, her beautiful brown orbs was so close what Natsu was able to see her very soul through it, so wonderful and tender…

Natsu rolled over and pulled out of Erza. They kissed and smiled to each other. "Good night, my love" – said they both at same time…

'He is so warm and gentle, how I was able to sleep without him before…' – thought Erza and fall asleep.

'She is so soft and sweet, how I was able to not notice it before…' – thought Natsu and slipped into sleep as well.

Time was about 10 PM.

…

Natsu awakened about 7:30 AM next morning, Erza was already awake, she looked at her beloved dragon slayer with her beautiful brown… wait a minute!

"What the hell!" – shouted Natsu and drew back, he was closer to the edge of the bed than he thought and fell from it.

"Natsu?! What happened?" – Erza asked in surprise, she wondered why Natsu drew back from her like from plague itself.

Natsu rose from floor on his knees – "Erza, your eyes…" – stated he, Salamander seems very surprised too.

"My eyes?.." – Erza asked – "what is it with my eyes?"

"Well, they are green…" - Natsu said uncertainly.

"What you mean?" – Erza blinks in surprise.

"I mean your irises are green!" – confirmed Natsu.

Erza jumped from bed, dashed to closest mirror, and her eyes widened when she look into it. Natsu was right – her irises were green. Everything else was like usual – size, shape, everything, except irises what were color of fresh spring grass. "Don't you think this is odd?" – Salamander asked.

Erza turned to Natsu. Like spellbound she touched her right, artificial eye. WAS artificial eye – "Natsu… It's real…" – whispered shocked Erza. Natsu looked at her questioningly. "My right eye" – explained Erza – "it's not artificial anymore… I can feel it – it's real, alive…" Titania looked at Salamander with strange expression, it seems she was completely confused – "Natsu, do you still like me? Even with green eyes?"

Now Natsu was really confused – "THIS is what worries you most now?! Erza, I like YOU! Not your eyes or any other separate part of you, I like you whole." To be honest, Natsu actually liked green eyes more, but this wasn't matter now – "Get a hold on yourself. Can irises change color?"

"I suppose…" – answered Erza uncertainly – "but not so much… I her it may change color from brown to amber or from gray to blue-gray, but not so drastically and not during one night…" – Erza remembered her reflection in mirror from yesterday – she is sure her irises were brown…

Not that Erza was scared, just this another oddity was revealed in a very bad time. It was her first morning with Natsu as his girlfriend (previous morning they did not remember anything). They should greet each other with smile, share a kiss what will turn into "good morning sex". Instead, Erza got some foolish metamorphose what ruined her mood, reminding what she and Natsu got into some kind of trouble. Natsu noticed what his paramour require emotional support, so he hugs her and kissed her cheek. Erza could not express how grateful she was that she at least did not have to handle with all of this alone.

"It's really become irritating…" – said Erza with annoyed voice.

Natsu, however, seems worried – "Erza, even Porlyusika-san strongest magic was unable to heal your eye, she just replaced it with artificial one. And now you got the real one back, just like this?" – Natsu reasoning surprisingly orderly, calm and logical, very different from his hot headed self – "I know what you possess a rapid regeneration ability, may be it grew much enough to even regenerate whole parts of your body? Or it is something else? And why change color?" – Natsu walked back and forward, ignoring the fact what they both are still naked.

Erza looked at her beloved with slightly surprised expression. She always knew what he got brains and, secretly, wants him to learn how to use it, but does not it too quickly? While Natsu thinking, he unconsciously said:

"There is a trembling in the skies

Flame of infernal dragon will arise…"

"…In the endless dark Fallen Angel await

For the one who dare to share her fate" – Erza finished phrase. It was a quatrain from poem "The legend of the Ashen Lord", for some reason both Natsu and Erza perfectly remember it.

"And how I suppose to explain this to the others?" – asked Erza her own reflection, she looked into mirror, examining her "new" eyes…

"You can say what this is decorative contact lenses, say what you want to refresh your image" – shrugged Natsu. He comes with answer immediately, surprising Erza once again.

Titania was not enthusiastic about the idea to deceive again, but it's better than look like an idiot, which is dyed eyes and does not even know where and how she done it. – "All right, but what we supposed to do with all of this? What else can happen? What I will do if I got… tail or horns or something?" – Erza was not excited about this idea.

Natsu smiled – "I don't care about horns and if you will get tail I will pull you by it" –he wants to cheer up his beloved.

He succeeded, Erza smiled – "Thank you, Natsu" – she hug him. "However, I prefer to love without it, and I want to get to the bottom of all this. But what can we do? The only real clue we got is a vault where we been two days ago…"

"Yeah, the vault what I collapsed with my own magic, just as this guy asked… Cunning scum!" – stated Natsu. Erza agreed – "yeah – it is a problem – you know how to destroy things" – she still did not released Natsu from hug – "yet I think we can reopen it with our combined magic"

"Okay" – agreed dragon-mage – "sounds like a plan, but we can't go there right now, we already decided to go on mission with Lucy and the others and, by the way, we should be going for now, we already late…"

"Yea, let's go…" – said Erza with sad voice, she really missed "good morning sex". Knight-mage put on their cloths with her magic (in proper way, from first try) and mowed toward window…

…

Natsu and Erza walked through Magnolia's marketplace when they both suddenly hear familiar voice – "Natsu!" It was Happy. Without greetings he suddenly grabbed surprised Natsu and tried to soar into air. However, Erza managed to grab his tail. Happy was unable to climb an altitude with two passengers so all three of them collapsed into the cart with apples.

"What the hell are you doing?!" – yelled cabby.

"Sorry!" – shouted Natsu, he grabbed (dazed) blue cat and run away from market with Erza along. They ran around the quarter, before stopped.

"Happy! What a hell do you thinking?!" – yelled Erza on blue furball in Natsu's hands.

"I wanted to talk to Natsu alone" – answered Happy, he examined knight-mage and noticed scaled scarf on her neck. – "So Levy said truth, you are together now…" – said blue cat with sad voice. Both Natsu and Erza understood why he is sad – from now on Natsu will be spending much less time with him than before.

"Yeah, sorry buddy, but I hear you were on airing with some kitty, so I found a kitty for myself too…" – grinned Natsu and got another slap on a back of his head.

"May be it is not so obvious, but your old friend is a grown man now, Happy, the one who I love with all my heart and all my soul, and I counting on your support" – said Erza softly and smiled with her unique smile – kind and joyful, yet a bit sad and shyly. Could Happy refuse? Of course not – he smiled in answer and nodded, Erza grabbed him and squeezed in hug.

All three of them continued their way to guild, chatting. Happy told to his friends what Levy already told everyone about new couple, however, most of guildmates did not believe her. Lucy and Gray, or at least Wendy, was not there to confirm, and because Erza and Natsu sneak into dorm, girls decided what this is all Levy's imagination and Erza is sleeping in her room (no one dared to wake her up).

They approached the guildhall. Natsu and Erza looked at each other one more time and he opens the door. As expected, everyone's eyes turned on them and Natsu hear shocked whispering all around. Someone noticed scarf, someone – tattoo, but everyone saw what Natsu and Erza walked in hand-in-hand.

"Pinch me…" – said Macao.

"I can't believe it…" – whispered Wakaba.

"Incredible…" – Cana even sobered…

"For a MAN's sake…" – Elfman's jaw dropped.

"I knew what something can happen…" – Mira's eyes widened.

"At last!" – shouted Lisanna victoriously and everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean with this "At last", Lis?" – asked Mirajane in surprise (even Natsu and Erza were surprised) – "You anticipated it?"

"Well, yeah" – nodded youngest of take-over siblings – "don't you remember, nee-chan? Natsu always was the one who got most of Erza's attention between guild members. Of course, mostly she chased him to beat for something, but they were kids… And, if someone tried to offend Natsu, she appeared from nowhere instantly. Natsu, on the other hand, constantly talked about Erza. Of course, most of his words about her were curses, but he just could not shut up when talked about her."

Erza blushed heavily (and even Natsu blushed a bit) while Lisanna talked, everyone else looked at her shocked. Lisanna explained – "while I was in Edolas I learned to observe people, it was necessary to act like one of them"

"You are man, Lisanna!" – shouted Elfman, he was proud for his younger sister.

"No, Elfman, she did not" – smiled Mirajane – "Congratulations!" – she shouted to a new couple.

They were immediately taken into circulation. First time since Tenrou Erza was glad what there is so little of guildmembers left in Fairy Tail, because every girl (except Mirajane and Lisanna, who questioned Natsu) surrounded her, pull to a corner and begin questioning. Boys react more restrained, they simply congrats Natsu (You are man, Natsu! Freed shakes his hand, etc…)

Gajile and Juvia were on mission, everyone else now knew what Natsu and Erza a couple now. Well, except Makarov. Yesterday Gildarts left, leaving Makarov as a sixth master of Fairy Tail (A/N: Exactly like in manga), so he is sleeping in his room upstairs. Was sleeping – "Hay kids, what's all this noise about?" – asked Makarov from stairs.

"Master!" – shouted Mirajane joyfully – "Can you imagine? Natsu and Erza are couple now! They are dating, son they will be married and have kids!" – she loved to exaggerate.

Sweet started to cover Makarov's face, it was not looks like Mira is joking. A vision appeared before his sight: a battalion of drakes, with Fairy Tail guild stamps, marching through city, destroying everything left and right. "Master! Get a hold on yourself – there is no way their kids can be like this! I hope…" – Mira tried to cheer up Makarov, but unsuccessful – he fainted from terror.

Questioning of Natsu and Erza continue until Lucy and the others at last appeared. "Sorry guys, I overslept…" – admitted stellar mage. "Yeah, we waiting for her for 30 minutes then come to her house and wake her up" – grumbled Charlie. "I told I'm sorry, I forgot to set up a clock alarm…" – Lucy and Charlie continue to argue, Gray was silent and Wendy was shy, as always, but Natsu and Erza were glad to see all of them, now they can chose a mission and go there, terminating all of this talking.

A/N: All right, it was hard to write it in all of this "year ending" vanity, but I did it.

Read and review people, and Happy Christmas everyone!


	12. Let's get to work!

Okay people, I'm back. I rewrote this chapter with improved grammar and spelling.

I am sorry, because of my mistake this chapter appears as new, but it is really did not.

Already working on next one, should be ready soon.

**Part 16 – Let's get to work!**

Natsu, Erza, Wendy and exceed were ready to take mission and leave, however, Gray and Lucy were need some time to take a breakfast. Gray eats in company of Freed and Bixslow, who asked him about future of his team (however, Gray did not see why anything should change, at least for him). Lucy sat near Lisanna and Mirajane, for whom Natsu demonstrate his improved ability to control fire's shape. With smiles and giggling three girls watched at little flame dragon, who marched on table. Erza, however, did not like this view.

"Since when he became so popular among girls?!" – asked Titania with narrowed eyes. Cana answered – "well, at first, he never was unpopular. Strong and famous mage, fearless and with remarkable list of victories. Girls likes this. His only problem was his childishness, but… well, he dating with beauty contest winner so he is obviously grown enough now, so…" – Cana giggled – "…so you should be ready to protect your belongings"

"I'll deal with it" – hissed Erza and headed toward dragon slayer and his "groupies".

"Wow, scary!" – smiled Lucy when little dragon roared a t her.

"Yes, my dragon is scary, so you three – stay away from him" – stated Erza. Natsu and all girls turned to her in surprise.

"What? But he is my teammate!" – protested Lucy.

"Hey, he is my best friend!" – indignant Lisanna.

"Why am I too?" – wondered Mirajene…

"Erza what's wrong?" – Salamander was taken aback.

"You smile to him too much" – Erza answered only to a Mirajane.

"I smile to everyone!" – shouted Mira but she was also ignored now, Erza grabbed Natsu by his ear and started to pull him toward request board – "C'mon Natsu, we should chose a request"

Girls looked at Natsu with sympathy, but he smiled toward them, it was possible to read by his lips – "She's worth it"

"She must be really incredible in bed, for this guy will endure any eccentricity…" – said Wakaba to Macao and 4th master nodded.

Erza pulled Natsu to request board. "Erza what's happened?" – Salamander asked.

"Natsu, I don't want you to do this" – said Erza and her voice became guilty. – "Please Natsu, I know this is irrational but I can't help it! I can't find a place when I see how you entertain the other girls..." – she looked at him with plea in her eyes.

"All right" – smiled Natsu – "if it needed to preserve your happiness, I'll restrain myself" – and he hug his scampish girlfriend. Erza smiled very happily. As a smart girl, Erza understand what her request Is irrational and unfair (Natsu had absolutely no interest in other girls), but the logic goes into pipes when it comes to love…

"That's it? And where is the fight? Where are the cries of the whole district, and spells to the right and to the left? Natsu, I did not thought what you such a softie" – Evergreen said disappointedly.

"Evergreen, looks like Erza is right – you really are an idiot" – Lisanna shakes her head.

"You should be a real man to protect your beloved girl even from her own irrationality" – no, it was not Elfman, it was Mirajane. She mean, what when some guy got really good and honest girl, he should do everything to make her happy, because happy girl is a best thing what guy can get in the world.

Lucy and Gray finished their breakfast and everyone from team Natsu gathered around request board.

"Okay guys, we lost enough time, so let's get a mission with good reward" – stated Lucy.

"How about this one" – suggested Gray – "exterminate the mysterious criminal wizard brotherhood… for 1 900 000 jewels"

"Hm, north from Oak town – pretty far, but payment is good…" – Erza thinks aloud.

"Sounds good for me" – said Natsu – "what do you think, Wendy?"

"I think I can learn something at mission like this, Natsu-san" – said skymaiden shyly.

"Then it's decided" – stated knight-mage – "we'll meet at Magnolia station in an 1 hour 40 minutes. And Lucy – north from Oak town is a mountain region, so take a winter clothes"

…

While others moved to their houses to make preparations, Natsu, Erza and Happy walked to a place where Natsu's shack once was. Shack was dismantled and place cleaned, ready for a new house.

"I like this place" – smiled Erza – "there is plenty of space for kids to play and learn magic" She turned to Natsu – "My love, I have to pay 1 350 000 jewels for my dorm room, but everything what left I'll give to you, let's build our new house here."

"Okay, after we will return from this mission, we'll think about house what will fit both of us" – Natsu noticed Happy's unhappy face – "and you Happy, too, of course"

…

At the specified time, team Natsu gathered at Magnolia station.

"Trains, not again…" – moaned Natsu.

"Sorry, my love, but we have no other choice" – smiled Erza, and added, whispering – "and I'm only one who can ride on you, in all senses"

The whole company plunged into the train and waited for departure.

"Interesting idea, Erza, maybe I should change something in my image too…" – Lucy commented Erza's green eyes.

Train moved and… Natsu looked at Erza, troubled.

"What's wrong, Natsu" – asked Erza quietly, Wendy and Lucy talked about something, so sky dragon slayer hearing was not an issue.

"Erza, we are in moving train, but I am still able to talk to you normally…" – whispered fire dragon slayer.

Erza's green eyes widened – she understood what he meant. Something wrong with his motion sickness… looks like it's gone.

So as not to look suspicious, Natsu put his head on Erza's shoulder, pretending that he is very sick due to motion sickness, but in fact they are quietly whispering.

"I feel myself a complete idiot" – stated Erza – "when this damn guy told us about money, I forgot about everything. I did not notice anything suspicious…" – Erza looked depressed.

"Don't blame yourself, my love, looks like those guys prepared very well. This "Glory" wear pricy suit, smell with pricey cologne, mixed with grapes scent. He had south accent. Everything was proper, I had no reasons to become suspicious even a bit…" – Natsu calm Erza down.

"Natsu" – Erza suddenly got an idea – "the more I think about it, the less it all seems like a coincidence. I'm beginning to think that it was all a setup specifically for the us two – look by yourself – they knew about our need, and the fact that I know little about the South, and about your keen senses…"

Natsu was about to agree with her – Titania's thoughts sounds quite convincing. "Erza, do you think they knew about our hidden feeling to each other as well?"

"I don't know" – admitted Erza – "but looks like our feelings were not as unobvious as we thought, so if someone with experienced eye watched on us for some time…"

"Most weird of all – I can't see any sense in all this things what happened to us. We got our foolishness and modesty suppressed so we could confess our feeling, you got your real eye back and your new iris color really fit you…" – Erza kissed his cheek – "…and I got my only weakness – motion sickness – gone. These entire things actually are good… If someone want to thank us for something – why they are hiding. They were afraid what we will be mad because it slightly interferes with our magic? We can handle this…" – and again – hotheaded Natsu reasoning very logical…

However, Erza have no answers for Natsu's questions, just like Natsu himself, but with every accident situation seemed more and more bizarre.

…

Road to Oak town take 5 hours, and Natsu discovered what pretending what you have motion sickness is almost as bad as actually suffer from it. Especially when it appear what road to village north from Oak Town (its garrison's captain is the client) will take 2 more hours, in cart. However, Erza said what road will be easier for Natsu if he will ride on cart's roof – "on mountain fresh air" – so he has not to pretend what he still has his motion sickness. Cart climbed higher and air becomes colder and colder, however, Natsu was immune to cold and Erza can easily bear it (especially in Natsu's arms). Breathing in the fresh mountain air, they both sat quietly, just enjoying each other's company, Erza too appears to be very unpretentious – she did not need much for happiness. She gave a little nap in Natsu's hands, smiling in dream.

Inside cart Lucy looked into window, while Wendy, Gray and exceed played into word game. Lucy thought about how much and how fast people can become better when they found love. And of course, she envied to her redhead friend (though not fully aware of this), not about Natsu himself, but about feeling Erza experienced toward dragon slayer.

Cart stopped – "All right, this is as far as cart can get you, Winterpaw village is just ahead, less than 3 kilometers away from here, that way" – shouted cubby. From his yell Erza awoken and for some reason she let out disappointed sigh. – "Hey, what's wrong?" – asked Natsu. – "He interrupted my dream" – complained Erza – "it was so nice…"

"Really? What did you seen?" – wondered dragon slayer.

"Our daughter" – answered knight-mage and her cheeks blushed a little.

Natsu smiled and kissed tip of her nose – "It will become true, I promise…"

…

At least this time Lucy has winter clothes (and Wendy as well), so now group proceed without unnecessary whining. Path to Winterpaw village was quite unremarkable. When Fairy Tail mages arrived to the village time was already about 6 PM, so they decided to meet with garrison captain in the next morning, so now they headed to the only working hotel in village (others were closed until next tourist season, what begins in May).

Hotel was large, three-floor, whole-wooden building, and it look comfy even from outside. "Well, c'mon people, let's settle in then. I think I'm going to like this place…" – stated Lucy. "Me too, Lucy-san" – agreed Wendy, looking at wonderful mountain landscape.

Chubby woman, about 55 years old, was on duty as receptionist – "Welcome to the Winterhearth! Please, come here, young people!" – she greets newcomers. Natsu looked around: large reception hall occupied about 40% of first floor, it contains administrator desk, several sofas and even a souvenir shop. Remained 60% was occupied by restaurant.

Lucy headed straight to the receptionist, everyone followed her.

"Lucy, can I live in your room?" – asked Happy with sad voice, looks like hard time has come for him. Lucy clearly understood his trouble – Natsu will rent room with Erza, and anyone, even Happy, clearly will be out of place there (and this is only a tip of the iceberg, all his life will change from now). So, despite Lucy did not become raptured from this idea, she nodded to blue cat.

Lucy, Gray and Wendy rent a rooms (with 10% discount, because it was not summer season yet), then Natsu and Erza's turn come. Smile beamed over old lady's face – "well, I it was quite a while since I saw so lovely couple before." Natsu and Erza holds their hands and constantly smiles to each other, so it was quite obvious what they are couple. Old lady examined their fingers, no doubts what she looked for wedding ring, and become a bit disappointed. Sharp-minded Erza realized what the case is – "we don't have it yet, we here on a request – wedding is an expensive thing" – she winked to Natsu.

Lady smiled – "Yeah, I understand you position, nowadays money leaking like through pipes. You know, I think I can do a little present for you" – she got large bronze key from beneath her desk – "I can rent you a bridal suite for just 50% price! It has beautiful mountain view" – she lowered her voice – "and large and soft bed…"

Erza can't refuse this, old lady looked so enthusiastic. "My husband is a chief in our restaurant, don't be late for a dinner!" Erza headed to stairs, but Natsu stalled for a moment and whispered something to administrator. "What's up?" – asked knight-mage when dragon slayer joined her. "Nah, just a little precaution" – said he casually. Erza of course did not believed him, looks like he got something in mind, but she let it for a surprise.

"Deftly you got a discount" – praised Natsu.

"Thank you" – smiled Erza, consciously or not, she wanted to show Natsu that she can manage the money and will be a good hostess.

…

Lucy put her stuff in their places in room and takes a bath, and then she returned to a room and saw Happy, sitting on the window, with sad face. "Hey, what's wrong?" – Lucy headed to window, where blue winged cat looks. When she approached, stellar mage heard resounding kid's laughter. Lucy looks at window and saw more than dozen of local kids, and Natsu and Erza in the middle of them. Looks like they building a large snow fortress – Natsu gather snowballs and used his flame to make compressed snow, and Erza give it a form of walls with her sword. Natsu throw a snowball in Erza and hit her in head, she fling on him and knock him into snow, and together they roll head over heels. Erza tried to strangle Natsu, but then she meet his smile and they merged in kiss, both cowered in snow and beautiful scarlet hairs.

"Yeah, I know what you think, Happy – many things will change for all of us now, but you should not take umbrage – Natsu is still your best friend, and he will help you any way he can if you will be in need, and Erza, too. You just need to learn to spent you free time without him…" – Natsu and Erza resume building of fortress, Lucy grab Happy and draw the curtains – "c'mon, let's go to a dinner"

Lucy and Happy meet Gray, Wendy and Charlie in corridor – "by the way, where is their room?"

"There" – Gray pointed at large door, next to Lucy's, at the end of the corridor.

"I'm looked into it from outside" – said Happy – "it's a four-room apartment…"

"Happy, you should not look into other's rooms, especially into bridal suite!" – scold him Charlie.

"Four-room?! For almost the same price as we got ours?!" – yelled stellar mage.

"Hey, cool down Lucy, we are here just for one or two nights, let it be…" – Gray does not understand why Lucy got so much indignity.

…

Lucy and others already finished their dinner when Natsu and Erza at last appear – both in snow from head to toe, rubicund and absolutely happy. Without any unnecessary words they ordered four legs of mutton and, for some reason, Natsu ordered three liters of raspberry compote (where they got this raspberries?) Looks like Erza really enjoyed raspberry taste and Natsu keeps an eye on her tumbler so it never becomes empty… He definitely got something on his mind.

…

"We'll meet tomorrow at 8 o'clock, do not be late!" – said Erza to the others before closing their suite door. After door was locked she immediately unequipped all of their clothes. She goes to extremes – previously she feels herself uncomfortable without armor, now she enjoyed being completely naked. Natsu could not resist it – he immediately got hard on. He grabs her hand and pulled Erza into his arms. She melted from his touches, from his warmth and tenderness.

"Umm…" – moaned she when he kissed her ear – "wait a minute, Natsu I need to go to toilet…" – she tried to go, but Natsu did not let her out from his hands – "No you don't need it". She looked at him questioningly, but Natsu lift her by her armpits and literally put her on his stick. "Oh! Wait Natsu! I'm really…" – but he did not listened, dragon slayer roughly throw her on bed and started to mercilessly grind her pussy, while his hands pinched her nipples and his teeth bites her ears and neck.

"Umm… Natsu… Ah… Please… Let me… Ohh… I barely… Oh… hold it!" – but she was absolutely helpless to do anything. And Natsu had no intentions to release her, in contrary, he pressed her urinary bladder. "Aauu! Natsu please… if I cum… Uhh… I'll not be able… Ahh… to hold myself!" – pleaded knight-mage.

"I know!" – stated dragon-mage with raptured eyes – "I want it! I want your passion to flow over our bodies…" Titania's eyes widened – she now understood why he water her so abundant, but it already makes no difference – her orgasm was close. Natsu made several more violent thrusts and pressed her bladder more.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUU!" – she got very powerful explosion and, as expected, she was unable to hold herself and started to piss all over Natsu's body. Her cheeks become red from shame, especially when Natsu said – "I asked that old lady for waterproof bedclothes…" – this is what he whispered to her. Natsu kissed her softly, but then he placed very hard slap on her ass and roughly turn her over – "now, let's do it!" – said he. Natsu touched her pussy and gather some amount of mix of her urine and love juice, and lubricate his member with it.

He softly and tenderly kissed her anus and then, without warning, put it inside. "Uuuuhhhh!" – cried she from unexpected and painful move. "Is it hurt?" – asked Natsu. – "Yes, much… Please… Put it… deeper…" – answered Erza and cried louder when Natsu do as she asked. Strong and very pleasurable pain make her arousal higher than stars, again Erza feel herself absolutely helpless and happy. Natsu started to move, slowly but persistently. At first Erza cried with every move, but eventually pain started to fade away. Natsu quickly found another high-pleasure spot inside his beloved and adjusted his movements accordingly. "Ah… Yes!.. Harder!.. Ohh… Yes!..." – her speech was uncontrollable, and salivation as well. Natsu wrung her hands and lifted her torso to make her pleasure more extreme, and pleasure was the only thing she fell right now.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" – Erza got her first anal orgasm, when she and Natsu cum simultaneously, another portion of liquids poured out on the bed, while Erza's limbs shakes in convulsions. When she returned Natsu kissed her pussy and said – "Damn? It's delicious… taste it yourself". Girl shakes her head, this idea did not seem such a tempting for her. "I said, taste it!" – said Natsu and poked her face into a puddle of love juice, urine and his own sperm. Erza never feel herself so humiliated and miserable in her entire life, and, of course, never dare to imagine what she will enjoy it so much. Reluctantly she put her tongue into a liquid and licked it. Taste was a… specific, Erza raised her eyes on Natsu and asked – "Why?" Natsu answered – "because I love you more then everything else combined" - and slightly kicked her ass by knee. His answer sounds senseless, but Erza's eyes shined with happiness and bliss.

Natsu leaned down and licked all over her ass (he really admired it), then he grabbed her legs and turned Erza over, put his member inside her anus and started to move again. Erza grabbed his hands and placed it on her breast with whisper – "pinch…" and Natsu done as she asked, accompanied by her moans. Night is just started…

All right, that's it for now. Please, be patient people, next update will take some time, I'll be busy next month.


	13. The souls what live inside us…

OK, after long silence I got some free time to wrote new chapter.

I'm really sorry for rare updates, but suddenly I got huge amount of work…

I cut a little the lemon part what I'm initially planned for this chapter, because of the limited time, it's better to move to action now. I'll compensate it in the future =)

…

**Part 17 – The souls what live inside us…**

…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" – Natsu and Erza cums together, they were in the shower cabin, and it was Erza's ninth orgasm during the night (and morning), and, most likely, last one for now. Yesterday, Erza had ordered everyone to be ready for departure at 9 AM, but, because Natsu and Erza have fun until 2 AM, and Erza insisted on "good morning sex" in the shower - now it was almost 11 AM, yet our lovely couple was not even dressed.

"The others will be mad at us…" – muttered Natsu, he was covered in flames to help Erza get her luxury hair dry.

"Let it be a lesson for them – they always come late, let them try their own medicine" – Erza said belligerently, but actually she herself felt guilty and Natsu saw it perfectly.

He smiled – "Yeah, at least we have a good reason to be late – when I start to fuck you it is almost impossible to stop, you are too great…". Erza looked at him with pride and came closer with an intention to hug him, but Natsu took a step back to avoid her – "No, honey, please don't, or we will be much, much later…"

Erza smiled – "Okay, but you owe me for holding myself"

…

Natsu, with Erza in his arms, arrived at the restaurant.

"At last! Where you been! We knocked on your door for an hour!" – shouted Lucy. Unknown to everyone from team Natsu, the door of the bridal suite has a soundproof spell so no one could disturb the newlyweds (and vice versa).

"So, you dislike when someone is late for several hours, blonde one?" – Erza asked haughtily.

Lucy did not hesitate – "Oh, come on! Stop it already, I apologized for yesterday's lateness a hundred times!"

Erza was about to accept the challenge (she can't lose any argue), but Natsu sealed her lips with his, terminating the dispute before it started.

"Just make your breakfast fast, candle boy, local garrison's Captain is already waiting for us…" – said Gray.

Those words were clearly unnecessary - a huge turkey with a bunch of spices turned into a pile of bones in a few minutes (it was very tasty – the chef was good).

"How much do we owe you?" – asked Natsu to the waiter.

"Um? Nothing. Don't you know? – breakfast costs are included in the bridal suite price. Here's your dessert" – he placed a strawberry cake in front of Natsu. He took it before Erza did. She looked at him questioningly, but Natsu took a teaspoon, broke off a piece of the cake and brought it to Erza's mouth. She smiled and ate it.

"I can't believe my eyes…" – whispered Gray, looking at how the Salamander spoon-fed his beloved – "…and this is Erza? She's almost tame!"

"Do not flatter yourself, Gray, I'm sure she's like this only with Natsu, nothing had changed for us I'm afraid…" – answered Charlie.

"Who cares about it?!" – exclaimed Lucy – "they had fun for the whole night, are late for three hours, and now they get free breakfast?!" – Her indignation knew no bounds.

"Oh God, Lucy – don't start it again…" – pled Happy.

"Every heart knows its own bitterness…" – smiles Wendy.

…

April, 6th, 12:00 AM.

"Sorry for being late, we overslept a bit, the air here is so fresh. I can't remember when I had such a good sleep before." – Lucy smiled to garrison's Captain.

"Thank you" – he answered – "I'm the contracting authority, Captain Lance, the commanding officer of local military garrison" – he walked back and forward – "Our village lives off tourists, people, who get tired from summer heat and come here to enjoy the mountain scenery, fresh air and skiing" – he took a deep breath – "we are a peaceful village, and I want to make sure it will remain as such."Natsu asked – "Who are the people who disturb you?"

"No idea" – he answered – "but I heard rumors that it is some kind of dark guild. To be honest, they did not interfere with us directly yet, but people of our village do not want to take unnecessary risks. If something bad happens, it could scare away potential tourists. Therefore - you see - people prefer to chip in and appoint awards for a guild than risk their business. Such a neighborhood may not only deter tourists at least, no one knows what they really got on their minds…"

"A dark guild!" – Natsu exclaimed, rubbing his hands – "You are in luck, sir – crushing the dark guilds is our specialty!" Erza nodded in approval – "we'll handle it for you, sir"

"Really? To be honest, I never heard about your guild before…" – said the Captain and Natsu strained a little, but Erza laid her hand on his shoulder – "…but this does not matter at all if you can get the job done. Get rid of those people and I will pay you and tell everyone I know that you and your guild are reliable. Are we clear?" – he asked with military laconism, looks like habit is second nature indeed.

"Crystal, sir!" – Erza saluted to him, it looks like she decided to play along a bit. Everyone smiled, except Natsu, who shook his head in disapproval, he cannot stand taking orders.

…

April, 6th, 12:30.

"Okay, the deal is made – this is our chance to regain respect to our guild, at least in this region, so do your best people" – Erza gave a short exhilarating speech.

"There is no need to play captain obvious Erza…" – murmured Gray.

"What did you say?" – asked Erza with narrowed eyes, her looks became menacing.

"No, nothing…" – Gray sounded a bit scared.

"Yeah, you were right…" – Lucy said to Charlie – "…nothing has changed for us…"

…

April, 6th, 13:55.

Team Natsu climbed on the mound, upon a small plateau, where the dark guild's hideout was. From distance hideout itself looks like very old and long forgotten. It was a pretty large, gothic style structure, completely of stone.

"There it is!" – shouted Natsu, pointing at old castle – "C'mon, let's wipe these guys out!"

"No, Natsu – wait!" – yelled Lucy, but Natsu, like always in such cases, ignored her and moved toward the hideout.

"Natsu" – said Erza and he stopped – "She is right – we can't just charge into it, first we have to make sure that all of them are inside so we can deal with whole brotherh…"

"**Karyū no Hōkō!"** – Natsu noticed glowing ball of light that moved toward his team's direction and countered it with his "fire dragon roar". A powerful blast provoked an avalanche that grabbed everyone and pulled them downhill, towards the dark guild's stronghold.

Avalanche smashed team Natsu into the stronghold's outer wall. "Nice job candle brains!" – shouted an angry Gray when he managed to get out from under the snow (ce mage now was only in his boxers, his clothes are gone somewhere).

"You got a better idea?! Besides undressing, I mean?!" – asked Natsu acidly.

"I could use my **Aisu Meiku: Shīrudo!**" – answered Gray.

"You did not even noticed a threat!" – countered Natsu.

Erza intended to stop this arguing, but someone went ahead of her – "Oh my, you produce so much noise …" Everyone turned their eyes into direction from where the voice came from. Two people, a man and woman, in long dark robes, were standing on the outer wall of the stronghold. Looks like it is some sort of a guard or sentries. "Did you really think that you could sneak into our hideout without being noticed?" – asked the woman boldly.

"Who the hell are you?!" – shouted Natsu, but it looked like Erza was not interested in their answer. **"****Rengoku no Yoroi: Za Naito!"** – she ex-equipped her Purgatory armor, and, without saying anything, she smashed the wall with her huge spiky mace. She took another swing and her sword elicited another powerful shockwave, it caught the dark mages in midair and they collapsed into the remains of the wall.

Looks like these two were just a common mages, they were not only unable to avoid Erza's attacks, but also were rendered unable to fight because just of two blows from Titania. Erza ex-equipped her normal armor – **"Kishi:**** Hāto Kurosu Yoroi"** – and she and her beloved dragon slayer merged in kiss.

"Charming…" – muttered Gray looking at the couple, while he and Lucy got close to the mages with intention to dig them out from the snow and ask them some questions.

"We will tell you nothing!" – said a person in a black robe with confidence.

"Oh, really? No, darling, you will, you will tell us everything…" – said…Erza? Yes, the voice came from her mouth, but it was not Erza's voice. This one sounded much more sweet and endearing, it sounded like the most beautiful melody in the world, so beautiful that it terrifies souls.

Everyone, like spellbound, looks at Erza. Her body was clouded by a dark mist, her eyes blazed with dark-green light and a pair of black, transparent, angel-like wings appeared behind her back. She hovered about 10 centimeters above the snow's surface and slowly came closer to the enemy mages.

"Step away, girl, I'll deal with them" – said the black angel-Erza to Lucy with the same, horribly beautiful voice. Lucy stood paralyzed, between Erza and the enemy mages, she couldn't understand what was going on.

"Girlie, are you deaf? Be gone" – said Natsu with a high iron voice that made people sick only by it sounds. He was covered with flames, which produced a shrilly smell of sulfur, and his eyes burned with a violet light. Lucy was shocked (like everyone else) and was unable to move. Natsu waved his hand. It looked like a giant invisible hand gave Lucy a very hard slap to whole her body. "OWW!" – yelled Lucy, she was thrown away about 20 meters. She collapsed into the remains of the outer wall and got additional damage. The stellar mage immediately stood up and looked at Natsu with fear and deep mortification. Natsu never hurt her before… But now he did, and without any reason…

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" – yelled an angry Gray, he charged at Natsu with the intention to punish him, but a dark mist, that covered Erza's body, got into the shape of a tentacle and, with incredible speed, grabs Gray's legs, and lifts him in the air and threw him into Lucy – "Silence!" – demanded the black Erza. Charlie got a presentiment that something was very wrong here. She immediately grabbed Wendy and soared into the air, preventing the sky maiden from doing anything that could cause a "feedback". Happy rushed to Lucy (Gray collapsed into her and they both fell into a snowdrift) – "Lucy, you all right?" However, Gray grabbed him and closed his mouth by hand, he wanted to observe the situation.

Nevertheless, all the actions were ignored by Natsu and Erza, their attention was focused on enemy mages, who too were unable to understand what was going on. "Let us have a little chat, shall we?" – asked Erza, still with the same, melody-like voice. Black mist, what covered her body took the shape of a very revealing "armor" (it can be described as metal swimsuit with metal high-heel boots), her luxury hair waving in the wind, her looks became very impressive…

"We have nothing to say to you!" – said the woman-mage defiantly, however, they both actually did not look too confident (or too hard to crack). Natsu again waved his hand and the dark guild members were lifted into the air. The dragon slayer made a slight move and both of the enemy mages became pressed to the wall with their hands widespread. Erza flew closer (she still hovers above snow) and looked at their (a bit scared) faces. Without warning, a black sword, whose hilt was decorated with skulls, appeared in the air from nowhere. The next moment it plunged into the wall, right through the woman's right palm.

Blood spurted out from the wound every which way, to the accompaniment of her heartrending scream. "You better cease your defiance" – said Erza with horribly beautiful smile – "if you do, I'll just behead you, but if you don't – I'll crucify you both and teach you the real meaning of the word "Suffer"!" – said she with the same smile and melodic voice. Erza created another black sword and thrust it into the wall right through the male-mage's left ankle with another spurt of blood and a scream of pain. All this time Natsu used some powers to put Lucy, Gray, and Happy in some sort of suppression field, preventing them from movement and even saying a word.

"Charlie! Let me go! I must do something!" – shouted Wendy, but Charlie did not change course, she carried the sky maiden about one kilometer away from the scene – "No Wendy, I can't! I have a feeling that Lucy and Gray are not in direct danger, but I'm afraid you can't help to those two mages – their tormentors are not Natsu and Erza…" – "What do you mean – they are not Natsu and Erza?" – asked sky dragon slayer. "I don't know – I just feel like this" – answered Charlie.

"Speak!" – demanded Erza – "How many of you are there? Who is your leader? What are you doing near this pathetic village?" – she raised her voice but it still sounded so nice and so horrible. She created another two swords and they simultaneously plunged into the wall through the male's right shoulder and the female's left one. For some reason Erza constantly licked her lips while she watched how the drops of blood fell on the snow. Natsu raised his right arm (he used his left one to cast suppression field on his team) and said **"Dolorem"**. The next moment, both dark mages screamed their lungs out from terrible pain. The dragon slayer held his spell for about five seconds, then lowered his arm and the spell's victims stopped screaming.

"All right! Please, stop it! I'll tell you everything!" – the woman cracked first. – "There are seventeen of us, our leader's name is Feber! We just wanted to use this village as our hideout!" – she spoke very quickly, through tears and pain – "just please, don't hurt me anymore!" Erza smiled – "I knew we would find a common language, we'll chat a little more, but" – she looked at the male-mage – "it means we no longer need this one" – with the same, horribly beautiful smile, the knight-mage created another sword, this time it was pointed directly at the man's heart. "Aeternis tenebris…" – whispered Titania and the sword rushed forward…

But, suddenly, it stopped less than 1 centimeter away from the male-mage's chest and disappeared. The other swords were gone in an instant, just like Natsu's spell, so the dark guild members fell in the snow. Gray, Lucy, and Happy were free too, but it looks like Dragon-mage's spell drained too much energy from them, so they were barely able to move. Natsu and Erza got back their normal looks, but now they stood like spellbound, looking at some point, about two meters above surface, like they were speaking to someone. "Seventy two hours…" – babbled Natsu… "to decide…" – added Erza with the same babble. Several seconds later they both fell to their knees and looked at each other with a mixed expression of fear and, mostly, complete perplexity.

Charlie brings Wendy back to her team, deciding that the threat was gone. At the same time, Gray regain enough strength to say something – "Natsu, Erza – what the fuck is going on?! What the fuck was that?!" – The ice mage was unable to control his language, and this is quite understandable. Lucy and Happy silently watched Natsu and Erza, too shocked to do or at least say anything, just like Charlie and Wendy. They were all waiting, waiting… Waiting for Natsu and Erza to give some explanation, but they just couldn't do it by now. They couldn't because the Salamander and Titania just got an explanation about what was going on, about what happened during the last seventy two hours, and, most importantly, WHY…

"So, this is how an official guild works? Torturing people like this? And you dare to call us the "bad guys"? After that?!" – It looked like the enemy reinforcement had arrived. More than dozen of figures in dark robes were standing behind the outer wall, so the Fairy Tail team appeared to be between enemies and the stronghold itself.

Team Natsu was too confused to react in time, the whole enemy group cast the same spell simultaneously – **"Tokoyami shōgekiha!"** – and a huge blast wave threw the Fairy Tail mages toward the castle wall. They broke through the wall with their bodies, and team Natsu appeared in a large and absolutely empty castle hall. There were nothing, at all – only stone walls and the floor – no traces of habitability. However, no one had time to look around – the old floor crumbled and the whole team flew down into the dungeon of the castle.

Their fall was short, but for Natsu and Erza it was like eternity. Why, hell, WHY everything have such a bad timing?! In several seconds, the Fairy Tail mages reached the dungeon floor… Here it was dark and humid. Erza looked around, she was still deeply shocked with the information she got (while her uncontrolled body had tortured the dark mages), but her initial numbness had passed. It looked like during the fall the team members were scattered around, she could see only Wendy near her (The Sky sorceress also looked around helplessly) and Titania has no idea – where the others are.

Actually, Natsu and Lucy were just a hundred meters away, on the dungeon's lowest level, they were also separated from the others. Just like his beloved, Natsu had no clue - where the rest of his team is and what happened to them. Moreover – Lucy was unconscious. It looked like she was still experiencing the consequences of Natsu's suppressing spell. It is reasonable to assume that Gray, Happy, and Charlie are also somewhere around here, but now there is no way to contact them.

"Wendy, are you okay?!" – Erza dashed to the youngest member of her team – "listen, I'm terribly sorry for what happened up there, I promise – me and Natsu – we will explain everything, but right now we have to get out of this and I need your help!" – Erza pleaded with despair in her eyes – their situation is very serious. Wendy looked at Erza with undisguised anxiety and fear – "Wendy, I know – you are strong and brave, and you can handle it. My magic is very limited now, so getting out of here for both of us – it is up to you…"

…

A/N Well, it's done. Sorry for very long gap between updates, but it is not only because I was too busy during last two month, I rewrite this chapter three times. This chapter is some kind of "point of no return", huge portion of whole story plot is sealed now.

Read and review people.

I hope I will be able to write next chapter faster than this one.


	14. Farewell, Titania

Okay, first - i'm at last found Beta for my story, so spelling should become better. She also agreed to correct already published chapters. Chapters 1 - 4 already republished. But no, she won't correct author's notices =)

Now, here we go – my very first battle chapter. Let's see how good I am at this stuff =)

In the next one I'll give a partial explanation about what is going on. Moreover, there will be a little pause between lemons (but not for too long)

Oh, one more thing, just to be on the safe side – a little additional **disclaimer** for future chapters:  all **Slayers** references **belong to ****Hajime Kanzaka **(No, there is not any in this chapter).

…

**Part 18 – Farewell, Titania!**

…

Wendy looked at the Scarlet haired knight with saucer-wide eyes. Erza the Titania, the Fairy Queen and the strongest woman of Fairy Tail was charging her, Wendy, for saving their lives?! Why?! Erza perfectly saw the great fear, mirrored in Wendy's eyes, but she barely could help her.

"Wendy, please, pull yourself together. I know that this sounds horrible, but I believe you can do it! Please, I have no choice! I know – one day you will be as strong as me and Natsu, and now I, no, we all need your strength." Erza almost pleaded to the Sky maiden. And it looked like she reached out to the heart of the dragon, Wendy's face expression become serious and her eyes blazed with determination.

"Okay, I'll do my best!" Erza sighed with relief, Wendy always was reliable. "All right Wendy, come on, I've had enough of this sinkhole, let's get out from here. And I promise I'll not only explain everything, but we will also finish this mission later. I will not allow disgrace to the Fairy Tail name!" Exclaimed Erza, she wanted to cheer up her youngest teammate.

…

At the same time, in the lowest level of the castle, Natsu was with Lucy. It looked like she hit her head during fall. The stellar mage had a huge bump on her forehead. Natsu tried to get Lucy to consciousness, however, it is looked like she passed out completely. Natsu had no success, he even gave Lucy several slaps on her face to bring her back, which he never could do before, but he was in a really, really desperate situation. His magic was very limited now (may be a bit less limited then Erza's), but, most importantly, he had no idea what to do with all of this. The dragon slayer urgently needed to speak with his beloved, they really got into trouble. But now he faced a more pressing task. First they have to get out from this castle, preferably alive. Worst of all, the magic that was just used against him and his team, it felt so familiar... Natsu had no choice. He hoisted Lucy's body on his shoulder and moved through the darkness of castle basement.

…

"Hurry up, Happy, I can't hold it much longer" Croaked Gray, with great efforts (because Natsu's spell had drained much of Gray's magic energy) he held a pile of debris above his head with his ice shield, and now he was on edge. Happy and Charlie desperately tried to move away several stones that were blocking the exit from the little storage room where the exceed and Ice wizard had been stuck.

"Got it!" Exclaimed Charlie, she and happy finally managed to move away the last stone that blocked the door and all three of them jumped into it. A pile of debris collapsed into the storage room just behind Gray's back. "Phew, carried forth." Happy let out a sigh of relief, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Come on, we have to find the others, particularly our lovebirds, and I hope that the dark guild will kick their asses, because if they don't – I will!" Gray exclaimed belligerently, then he and the exceed went to search for the exit.

…

"Wendy, are you sure that we have to go this way?" Asked Erza, she and the sky sorceress had already walked for several minutes. "Yes, Erza-san, I can feel how fresh air flows through these corridors from the surface" Answered the sky dragon slayer confidently. "This way", she pointed to the left.

'Really, Erza, it was the stupidest question you could ask! Of course she knew where the fresh air is, this is why people call her "Sky maiden"! Pull yourself together!' Erza's inner voice talks inside her head. But that is easier to say than do, intrusive thoughts literally tore her head apart. 'Is it really not possible to explain all the things that we have just learned in a different time? Why do we need this rigid binding to the clock? And why could it not have been told so that at this time our uncontrollable bodies would not make a show?!' And other similar chaotic thoughts. And this, of course, if we do not take into account the "very tempting" offer, which she and Natsu just got...

"**Tokoyami Kisōkyoku!" **A beam of green/orange colored (and very disgusting) magic flew through the corridor toward the girls. "Look out!" shouted Erza and the girls threw themselves in different directions. "Yaa!" yelled Wendy when the magic beam passed just a few millimeters away from her ass, slightly burning her white skirt. Both girls looked into the corridor from where the spell came from. "Well, what lovely little guests we have here…" said someone. It was the same man who talked with them on the surface several minutes ago. He was accompanied by three other mages, and walked toward the Fairy Tail girls.

"Who are you?!" Asked Erza, she and Wendy dashed to hide around the nearest corner. "Oh, yes, I forgot to introduce myself!" exclaimed the man with false remorse. "Of course, it was stupid from my side – hoping that you would remember me."

"**Tokoyami hengoku!"**. A beam of green light went through the corridor, where Wendy and Erza were hiding, about knee level, trying to force them out from their hideout. However, Erza managed to summon her sword and sliced the beam in half, dispelling it. "Really, how can you remember me? I was one of hundreds of other faceless dark guild members from various guilds, squashed by the famous Titania from Fairy Tail." The dark mage appeared to be extremely talkative. "My name is Feber, I was one of the Eisenwald mages when you alone kicked our asses at Onibas station. I barely managed to crawl away before that idiot Erigor made his useless **"Mafū Heki"**.

While Feber was pushing his speech, Wendy silently pointed to another corridor, on her left, meaning that she could feel fresh air from it and there they possibly can go around the enemies. No, Wendy was not cowardly, but she perfectly understood that her magic almost as destructive as Natsu's and Gajile's, so if she used it, the whole basement could collapse right on their ears. Silently as possible, she and Erza moved to that direction.

"You know, most ironically what I tried to become a good guy, I even joined the official guild – Phantom Lord. You can't imagine my joy when I learned that Jose intended to wipe out Fairy Tail, and my frustration when we were crushed by your guild…" He let out a sarcastic laugh. "After that incident, I decided to leave Fiore, but wandering in the desert, I found something like an abandoned laboratory, where I found a records about magic, made by someone named Brain. So, instead of leaving Fiore, I decided to create my own guild with only one purpose – line my own pockets. Therefore, for seven years, I've practiced Brain's magic and sought out associates in case to get some money with anyway possible and hoping that when the next light guild would be against me, I could show them my strength. Of course, I could not imagine that it would again be Fairy Tail, I thought you were lost ... But it is even better this way – it's time for reckoning!"

(Song: Fairy Tail OST – Fairy Tail MT)

Dark Magic with horror-stricken faces swirls around Feber's hands, becoming more and more condensed.** "Tokoyami kaisenkyoku!" **Aflow of dark-green magic energy rushed through the corridor, ripping it's walls apart. Now Wendy had no choice. A green amorphous mass of magic moved right toward her and Erza. **"Tenryū no Hōkō!" **Awhirlwind of high speed air magic clashed with dark magic energy from Feber's spell, overwhelming it. A powerful blast collapsed the corridor between the girls and the dark mages. "Way to go, Wendy!" Praised Erza to her young friend and Wendy smiled a bit shyly, she is hopeless...

"What's wrong with you, Titania Erza? Why will you make such a little girl fight against me? Do you think I'm not worthy of your skills?!" He sounded a bit angry. Looks like Feber was well aware of the dungeon's layout, as he could cast spells without a line of sight with a target. **"Tokoyami hengoku!" **Another beam of green energy moved through corridor. This time it possessed much more energy than before, Erza was not sure she would be able to slice it once more.** "Tenryū no guntōken!" **Air covered Wendy's little fists and she rushed forward, to the green beam. With a fast blow the sky maiden cut it through, effectively dispelling the dark magic. Erza gasped as Wendy disappeared in a puff of smoke, but when the smoke disappeared the sky dragon slayer was fine. However, from the powerful magic clash, nearby walls became cracked all over.

"Can't you understand, Faber? My friend here needs a training dummy to improve her skills, you're it! However, looks like it's a waste of time. She's far superior to you…" Erza taunted the enemy and immediately shut her own mouth by hands. Wendy looked at her very surprised. "Oh my God, what's wrong with me?!" whispered Erza. "I'm sorry Wendy!" Not only that Erza felt herself ashamed because she was forced to hide behind her thirteen years old friend's back, moreover - she even can't hold her own mouth shut!

However, Wendy had no time to answer, with her keen hearing she overheard how Feber growled from anger and cast another "**Tokoyami Kisōkyoku!"** A beam of green/orange energy pierced the wall the near girls and moved along the wall. Wendy and Erza dashed to the nearest corridor and saw the stairs, but it was blocked by two of the enemy wizards. Wendy swung her hands above her head. **"Tenryū no Rasenkaku!"** (Sky Dragon's Spiral Horn) Two streams of air rushed toward the enemy, entangling around each other. The dark mages tried to raise some sort of a shield but had no success. In a few seconds they both were blown away with the powerful magical blast that shook the entire room. Stairs started to crumble, so the girls rushed up with haste. Stairs collapsed just behind their backs. Wendy heard two enemies closing in one them the from corridor on her right. Without hesitation she shouted **"Tenryū no Haretsuyari!"** (Sky Dragon's Spear of Rupture). A long spear, consisted from extremely compressed air, appeared in the Sky maiden's hands and she threw it into the corridor from where she heard the footsteps. When it crashed into something, the spear exploded and triggered an effect, similar to explosive decompression, as powerful as a normal explosion. A powerful wave of air with great force pushed the enemy mages from the corridor, literally smashing them into the opposite wall. Unconscious, they both fell on the floor.

(End of song)

"This is what happens when you underestimate the Dragon Slayer, punks!" Said Erza as she kicks one of the enemies. "Wendy, you are amazing!" Exclaimed Erza and taps the sky sorceress on the shoulder. Wendy was breathing heavily, but her face looked quite happy. "Thank you, Erza-san"

"Stop call me "-san" please, I get goose bumps from the title, especially when someone from my team uses it, we are almost family" Smiled the knight-mage. Then Erza added, "I'm wondering – will you be able to beat my record and become an S-class mage while you're just fourteen years old?"

Wendy's eyes widened, but Erza gives her no time to become shy again or something like that. "All right, we'll talk about it later, come on, we have to get out from here!" And the two girls ran toward the flow of fresh air, which even Erza now could feel.

…

At this time Natsu, who was forced to carry Lucy on his shoulder, and Gray with two exceed, roamed the cave with no avail. Without Wendy, who can feel air flows, both Gray and Natsu have to rely on luck alone in case of finding the right path. Natsu, of course, thought about exploding some walls, but the risk of burying alive everyone here, including himself, without full magic powers, was too great…

…

"Look, Wendy – daylight! We are out!" Said Erza cheerfully. She was forced to narrow her eyes, because, while they were in the dungeon, the only light source was her own ass, literally. Her magical dragon tattoo radiated some light. Of course, Erza did not forgot about what happened up there, but in front of Wendy she tried to look as cheerful as possible. "Now we have to find the othe…" But she had no chance to finish her phrase.

"**Deddo Vēvu!"** Shouted someone. It was a spell, similar to the one that Jose Porla used against Master Makarov during the final battle with phantom lord, however, this one was much weaker than Jose's. Wendy and Erza managed to dodge the spell. "So, that idiot Feber can't even finish off two girls?!" Said some woman from the opposite side of the room. "Does not matter, I'll finish his job… this time!"

But actually, Erza did not feel anything special from this woman. Not excessive magic powers, nor anything else. Most likely Wendy would defeat her even on her own, and the knight-mage would help her as much as she could in her current condition.

"**Ankoku Bāsuto!"** Shouted the woman and something like a dark missile flew out from her hands. **"Tenryū no Rasenkaku!" **Wendy cast her own spell that collided with the missile and not only destroyed it, but continued its way toward the woman-mage and hit her. She was thrown away for several meters but managed to land on her feet. "How dare you, little bitch!" She became angry. **"Ankoku hadō!" **Anotherwave of dark energy flew toward Wendy, but the Sky maiden was ready for it. **"Tenryū no Yokugeki!"** Wendy jumped in the air and generated a large whirlwind from each of her arms, which twists and rotates, closing in on the enemy. One whirlwind destroyed the enemy's spell and the second one landed direct hit to dark mage, sanding her into the air. While still in midair, the sky sorceress cast another spell. **"Tenryū no Hōkō!" **A powerful whirlwind from her roar hit the enemy in midair and she was smashed into floor.

"And that's it?" Wondered Erza. "So much big talki… Wendy! Behind you!" Yelled Erza, but it was too late. Five mage's appeared on the balcony and simultaneously cast a spell: **"Tokoyami shōgekiha!"**A huge blast wave caught Wendy off guard and she was dropped toward the wall. The woman-mage, who seemed defeated, rose on her feet and launched two more dark missiles at Wendy. The Direct hit's knocked her unconscious.

"No, Wendy!" Erza rushed toward her friend but the five mages from the balcony launched another blast wave with their **"Tokoyami shōgekiha!"** Depraved of her magic and distracted by Wendy in danger, Erza had no possibility to resist. She got a direct hit and was smashed to the wall.

A large crack appeared in the middle of the room. "Lie still, weakling!" Hissed the woman-mage to Erza. "It will be your turn, but first I have to dispose of this little bitch!" And she moved toward Wendy's body.

Erza froze in terror. What did she mean "dispose of?.." Erza yelled. "No, she is just a kid! Leave her be!"

"Silence!" Shouted the woman and she launched another dark magic missile at Erza, smashing her against the wall once more. "She sealed her fate by coming here, just like the rest of you!" She pulled out a magic dagger and came close to Wendy's body, the Sky maiden was still unconscious. Blood itself froze inside Erza's veins. 'She want to kill a kid?... a kid?!... KID?!... No! No!' "NNOOOOOOO!"

(Song: Fairy Tail OST – Dragon Slayer)

Erza's terrible scream shook the entire castle. All the enemy mages, including the woman, stared at her spellbound, unable to move. Erza rose to her feet. Her Heart Kreuz armor and all other clothes, except Natsu's scarf that she wears on her left forearm, were gone. Instead, she again got the very revealing armor, with little additions, like kneepads and half-gloves. Thin trickles of blood flowed over her skin from under the armor and her eyes were burning with a black flame of hatred.

"You are a very, very bad girl, are not you?" Asked Erza with a beautiful melodic voice. "Bad girls will be punished…" The dark mage woman attempted to raise her arm to cast some spell, but the next moment Erza turned her entire body into a cloud of dark mist, she crossed the entire room in a split second and winded the woman with full strength. The blow was so strong that the enemy mage was blown away for twenty meters and collapsed into the wall, eliciting a dust cloud.

The mages on the balcony interfere with another blast wave. Erza noticed it, but did nothing to evade it or counter it. She got a direct hit. However, when the smoke disappeared, she was standing right where she was before the impact. Titania was not even scratched. She raised her eyes to the balcony, where her enemies stood in confusion. "You are just pathetic worms. I'll show you where your place is" She held out her left hand toward them. Each finger elicited thin magic orange rope. Five ropes wrapped around the five necks with dead grip. Erza moved her hand down a little and all five enemies fell from balcony, after breaking balcony's fences with their own bodies. Erza began to move her hand around, and the five mages began to fly across entire room, like rag-dolls, breaking walls and columns with their bodies.

It lasted for about one minute. Then the ropes disappeared, and the five bodies fell on the floor. Five corpses, to be more precise – they all got their necks broken (and every other bone). "This is the right place for worms - 2x1.5 meters pit" Smirked Erza, her voice still sounded like a beautiful melody. "Your turn." Erza moved toward the woman-mage who tried to kill Wendy a few minutes ago. She still lied near wall, unable to stand up. "Let's see what tune you will sing when I rip your skull!" She grabbed her enemy by her neck and lifted her in the air.

Coughing, the woman-mage said. "Feber… cough… told me about you… cough… he said Titania did not kill… cough… helpless enemy…" Erza's eyes, what already burned with hatred, blazed with even more anger.

"SHUT UP!" Bellowed the knight-mage and flung her enemy on the floor. She rolled on the floor head over heels to the center of the room. Erza came closer. "Yes, she did not. She was proud and noble…" The knight-mage smirked. "…damn, I almost forgot to say goodbye…" She rose her eyes to the sky. "Farewell, Titania!" Erza spoke with unruffled calmness of doomed person. The dark guild mage could not understand what she was talking about. Erza continued. "Thanks to your blood thirst, "Titania Erza, The Fairy Queen" does no longer exist. Now I am "Blood Valkyrie Erza, The Scythe of Death…" This is the name that HE gave me… And now, by HIS name, you will repent for your sins…" Black mist gathered in Erza's right hand and turned into a large black scythe, decorated with skulls, bones, and demonic figures from the blade to the tip of the hilt.

(End of song)

…

_Spell list:_

Feber's spell:

"**Tokoyami Kisōkyoku"** – Dark Capriccio

"**Tokoyami hengoku"** – Dark Limbo (Limbo – street dance where dancers should pass under horizontal pole).

"**Tokoyami kaisenkyoku"** – Dark Rondo

Wendy's spells:

"**Tenryū no Hōkō"** – Sky Dragon's Roar

"**Tenryū no Guntōken"** – Sky Dragon's Blade Fist

"**Tenryū no Rasenkaku"** – Sky Dragon's Spiral Horn

"**Tenryū no Haretsuyari"** – Sky Dragon's Spear of Rupture

"**Tenryū no Yokugeki"** – Sky Dragon's Wing Attack

Woman – dark mage spells:

"**Deddo Vēvu"** – Dead Wave

"**Ankoku Bāsuto"** – Dark Burst

"**Ankoku Hadō"** – Dark Wave

Others spells:

"**Mafū Heki"** – Wind Wall

**"Tokoyami shōgekiha"** – Dark Shockwave (Lit. – Shockwave of eternal darkness)

…

A/N: Okay, that's it. As I promised, main plot continue to move.

Don't worry, I did not forgot about Natsu, his turn will come soon xD.

No, "HE" is not Zaref.

Read and write review people, don't be lazy xD


	15. In the name of the Golden Lord!

Okay, first thing first.

Chapter 1 of this story has been expanded with some premonition, so I suggest to check it out for those who had not done it already

Chapters 1 – 6 has been updated with improved grammar, many thanks goes to **erzascarlet**.

Every other chapters of my story (including this one, I hope) will be updated with improved spelling during this month.

…

Now, let's continue with the story.

This chapter contain first part of explanation of some events, the next one will contain second part.

* * *

**Part 19 – In the name of the Golden Lord!**

…

"By his name? By whose name?" – asked woman. Oh, well, she was actually scared to the death, so now her speech was just a delirious bubbling.

However, Blood Valkyrie was not in mood for a small talk, she said: "The Lord of Dreams that Terrify", this is how he introduced himself… or it was Gale Glory, ah, it does not matter anymore…" Erza grabbed woman by her neck and lift her in the air like puppet "…only thing what matters now is that, thanks to you, I'm his servant now. Thanks to you I am even no longer a human…" She made a deep breath. Black flame in Erza's eyes vanished, exposing pure blackness where her eyes once were _"Enim lupin purnum pravus intus". _Blood Valkyrie enjoyed horror in woman's eyes "May damnation take you for the fact that compelled me to go for such sacrifice!" – Erza vowed and with relentless swing of her scythe she chopped off woman's head.

Fountain of blood spurted from beheaded body, but not even a single drop of dark red liquid fell on floor. Erza make a deep breath, just like Natsu usually do when consumes fire, and stream of blood headed to her mouth. She drank everything from woman's body, to the last drop. Pale, headless and bloodless corpse remained on floor. Erza wiped her mouth and looked around. Wendy, who was still unconscious, was only other living being here.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" – Erza let out heart-rendering scream of desperate hopelessness what again shook entire castle. She fell on knees, her combat transformation wears off. Her green eyes appeared again and tears of immense guilty and suffering started to flow from them. Her black armor disappeared, but her normal clothes did not returned, so she now was naked. Only Natsu's scarf remained, she used it to close her face and sobbed, sobbed, sobbed…

…

Several minutes earlier

Floor shakes under Natsu's feet and dragon slayer heard the rumble of crumbling corridor when Wendy's **"Tenryū no Hōkō" **clashed with Feber's** "Tokoyami kaisenkyoku"**. 'Damn! Someone fighting up there, I have to get out from this pit!' thought dragon-mage. He has no idea how exactly his team has been split, and he was afraid what Erza could be alone, Natsu knew what she is almost helpless now, even more than he is.

"Boom!" – another spell clash shook castle, now it was closer, just 25 – 30 meters above (It was Wendy's **"Tenryū no Rasenkaku" **what crumbled stairs). Natsu run through corridor on his left but few seconds later he stopped cold when heard someone's talking: "… damn little bitch, she is much tougher when she looks, boss" – said someone – "red-haired girl did not even tried to help her, this two bitches get away". Natsu breathe a sigh of slight relief, looks like Erza is with Wendy. Those mages did not looks too tough and Wendy, despite she is young, is the dragon slayer – she is quite reliable. "…silence, fool! No one will get away from here! Six of our men guarding the exit, including that bold bitch. Even if she will not defeat them she will hold them off until we will get there, so shut up and follow me, there is a way around" – answered the same voice what talks to them on the surface.

Enemy group moved right toward Natsu's position, so he turned around and hide in the little room from the right. Desire to kick those guys asses boiled inside him, but even hotheaded Natsu understood what now, in his current state, he can't fight with them and protect Lucy at the same time. Everything turned out well, enemy mages passed by, without noticing Natsu and Lucy. Natsu moved out of the rum and silently followed enemy group, when he (and everyone else) suddenly heard harrowing scream "…NOO!.."

It was not Erza's voice, but he knew what this is she. At the same instant he felt drastic change inside his beloved. He had no idea why, but he knew – Erza agreed to Gale Glory's (or whatever he is) offer. Several seconds later part of the basement, where Natsu and Lucy were, started to collapse. Natsu runs away, and around the corner of nearest corridor's he crashed right into group of enemy mages, whose too were running from debris.

"You!?" yelled Feber "It is all because of you!" He raised his arms and shouted **"Tokoyami Shōgekiha!"** Wave of dark magic energy collided into ceiling and shattered it. Natsu jumped back and avoided large stones, but corridor has been destroyed. Now he and Lucy were buried alive inside little air pocked, several tens of meters underground.

Natsu made a deep breath. It seemed like Natsu has no choice now, he has no magic to get out of here in his current state, at any moment air pocket could crumble and he and Lucy will both die from lack of oxygen. But this is not the case. Actually, he already made his decision at the moment he heard Erza's scream. He loves her. Loves her more then everything else combined. And there is no way back for her. Her deal with the One who has dominion over all terrible dreams is sealed. The order what has been given to them – it's too difficult for Erza to execute it alone. But even if she actually could do that – Natsu may not allow her to carry this terrible burden alone, he sworn to never let her be lonely anymore. No matter what might happen to them – they will go through it together, hand in hand.

Natsu heard another Erza's scream from ground floor. 'It is time…' He laid Lucy's body on the floor. "I am sorry Lucy, Happy. I hope we will be able to explain everything to you and we might remain friends… But I shall be with my beloved!" Natsu closed his eyes for a second and opened them again. His eyeballs became black and his irises turned into red glowing inverted pentagrams.

Natsu raised his hands toward stone debris above him and elicited a fountain of flame. Heat from his flame was so strong what stones itself started to melt. Stone mass did not turned into liquid, but softened enough for stones to be glued with each other, so now they will not fall on his and Lucy's heads. **"Ignis purgationis!"** – shouted Natsu. Stream of overheated flame literally vaporized pile of stone debris what blocks Natsu inside stone pocket, clearing path for him. Salamander's enemies fled, and now Natsu must decide what to do next. Of course, leaving helpless Lucy inside shattered dungeon, all alone, is not a variant at all. Natsu already was about to let enemy be for a while and move to surface, but suddenly he heard familiar panting nearby. It was one of very rare occasions when dragon-mage was glad what his rival is nearby. "Gray, Happy, Charlie! Lucy is here! Take care of her, will you? There are some rats here, whose asses have to be burned!"

With his keen hearing Natsu was able to hear Grays answer: "Don't even think of it, stay where you are, flame asshole!" But since when Natsu actually cared about Gray's sayings? "Sorry Lucy, I'm sure you will be fine, Happy will take care of you, but I have to get to this scum!" He rushed toward corridor where Feber and his mages gone. He stopped at corridor crossing and raised his arm. With his fingers he painted a burning arrow-pointer in midair so Gray could find Lucy's body and rushed further.

With his keen smelling and hearing he easily found whither way Feber's group went. Natsu was so infatuated by chasing his enemies what did not even noticed when basement corridor turned into natural cave. He understood this only when rays of sunlight hit his eyes. Looks like it was one of castle's escape exit's. Natsu turned back and waved his hand. Every spot, where his feet touched the floor, since he left Lucy, lights up. With this burning trail Gray will easily found exit from castle, just like Natsu did.

Then he continues his pursuit, and soon he already could hear their voices. He ran out of the cave and noticed five people on the mountain path just several tens meters below. Without hesitation he jumped down and landed with a clatter, just few meter in front of dark mages. "Leaving? Already?" – asked he.

(Song: Fairy Tail OST - Gunyuu Aiutsu)

"You?! Again?!" – yelled Feber (Actually Natsu was not aware of his name but he did not cared). "You ruined everything! Be gone, whelp!" Feber raised his arms **"Tokoyami Kisōkyoku!"** – stream of green/orange piercing magic headed on Natsu. Dragon-mage did not tried to dodge it, he raised his arm and said **"Ignis Fluvius"** Stream of flame clashed with Feber's Dark Capriccio and easily overwhelms it.

"**Ignis Pilae!"** – shouted Natsu, blazing fireball headed toward Feber's group. Dark mages run away in different directions. Fireball hit the ground and exploded, eliciting powerful shockwave. At the same tame all dark mages, except Feber, shout: **"Tokoyami Shōgekiha!"** Simultaneously with them Feber himself shouted: **"Tokoyami Kaisenkyoku!" **Dark Magic with horror-stricken faces swirls around Feber's hands and moved toward Natsu. **"Ignis Pilae!"** Natsu cast another fireball, it collided with enemies spell and exploded, and explosion completely burned away Feber's Dark Rondo. However, dark wave from other mages land a direct hit on Natsu. But, to their shock, it has very little effect on him, just like in Erza's case. Natsu remains on his feet, his black/red eyes still burns with fury (but not hatred).

"It can't be true! Who the hell are you?!" – yelled Feber, now he was really scared. **"Flamma Renuntiares"** – said Natsu. Flame pillar appeared in ten meters before Natsu and five burning chains shot from it with incredible speed. Few moments later each dark mage was bound hand and foot. Chains started to wrap itself around the pillar, pulling off dark mages to it.

"Who the _hell_ I am?" asked Natsu. "Well, "hell" is a good guess I suppose" smirked he. "Less then hour ago I was "Salamander Natsu, the Dragon Slayer". However, thanks to idiocy and evilness of a bunch of insignificant rats, I am now "**Nat**haniel the **Su**mmoner, the Harbinger". This is the name what Lord of Dreams that Terrify had granted to me…" Natsu looks to the sky "…we will not meet again, farewell, Salamander… now I have to serve in the name of the Golden Lord""

Natsu looked at mages, what still were chained by hellish shackles. "I do not hate you. In the end it is not completely your fault, you are just an ordinary bad guys…" Natsu decided to leave them here, chained. Authorities will get them soon and these guys will be imprisoned for a long time, most likely for a lifetime. He turns around and looked up, thinking of way to climb up there, he was about hundred meters lower when plateau where castle was. **"Tokoyami Kaisenkyoku!"** Looks like Feber managed to unchain his hands somehow, most likely with help of the other mages, idea of lifetime imprisonment was not too attractive for them. **"Ignis Parietis"** said Natsu, he has not been taken by surprise. All Feber's dark magic was burned by firewall.

Natsu gave sad look to dark mages "Heaven is my witness – I am really tried to save your lives. But it looks like your thirst for violence knows no bounds. Then I'll give you the true violence!" He raised his hand up and shouted: **"Daemonica Choro: Orationem Desolationis!"** Large burning inverted pentagram appeared beneath dark mages. On each vertex of the pentagram lesser fire demon appeared. Demons started to dance, moving along the edge of the devilish symbol. They moved faster and faster, until merged into one whirlwind of flame. Few moment later large flame pillar hit to the sky, consuming in flames everyone inside. In a few seconds pillar disappeared, leaving only large circle of scorched earth.

(End os Song)

"Doleo vicem…" – said Natsu sadly. Then he looked up 'Okay, I lost enough time here, Erza is waiting' The Harbinger thought and started to climb up on the mountain, too bad he no longer possess his **"Karyū no Enyoku"**

…

Natsu was in a great hurry, he has to speak with Erza before Gray and others could get there. He literally crushed into castle through one of its walls. Mournful cry of his beloved was clearly audible in the room he was, so Natsu hastened toward sound source. About one minute later he entered the room where Erza was and looked around. Natsu saw his mate, crying at the center of the room and Wendy lies near her. Happily, Natsu heard the heartbeats inside Wendy's chest, so she is alive, and Natsu actually cared less about other bodies around the room.

Erza noticed his presence, she jumped on feet and run toward him, in tears. "Natsu! I am… so sorry!.. Please…" she is choking with sobbing. "I am… please!.. I had no cho… She tried to… kill Wendy… I had… to…" – but Natsu did not let her to continue. He hugged her head with right hand and let her bury her face in his chest while used the other hand to unbutton his one-sleeved coat.

Natsu took off his coat and put it on his beloved. While he was doing this Erza raised her tearful eyes and timorously looked into Natsu's face. "Natsu, you hate me now, do you?" After these words Natsu felt the great desire to grant her a very harsh kick: 'Of course I do not hate you! You foolish…' but he restrained himself. Instead he said "Yeah, it is truth what they saying – than smarter a woman the more foolish thing she can blurt out" and smiled. Erza whimpered, look like small laugh breaks through her cry. Natsu buttoned his coat on her to cover Erza's naked body, he actually got a good guess why she has no clothes but his scarf.

Due to the fact that Erza sobbed more than half an hour her eyes were almost as red as her hairs. "Natsu, what do we do now?" she asked. Natsu shrugged: "We will do what is commanded, what choice we have?" Erza wondered "But, he is…" Natsu interrupted her "I don't care who will be against us! We will handle it, no matter what. I promised what we will have family happiness, this is not the subject for discussion!" His confidence and force of his will turned something inside Erza's emptied mind and makes scarlet-haired lady to pull herself together "Okay, as you say. I am with you!" – vowed Erza as she stopped crying and wiped out tears. "But what we will say to our team?" asked Natsu. "Truth" Erza stated very confidently. "We already told lies further nowhere." Natsu nodded "Agree".

Suddenly they both heard some noise behind. It is Wendy – she started to regain consciousness. "Oh my God, Wendy!" – exclaimed Blood Valkyrie, she looks around and dashed to woman's pale, headless body. By leg kick she threw bloodless corpse into large crack in the center of the room, and woman's head followed her body. By Erza's opinion it was not an appropriate sight for young girl. "Natsu, can't you do something with these eyes of your?" asked she. "My eyes?" wondered Natsu "What is with them?" He actually did not know what his eyes now looked like black abyss instead of eyeballs and glowing pentagram instead of irises and pupil. "Ah, forget it, just try to not to look at her!" – said Erza in panic. "Are you insane? How do you imagine it?!..."

"Natsu-san? Erza-san? What is going on?" – Wendy sits down and looked around. "Wendy?! Are you all right?! You scared me to the death!" exclaimed scarlet-haired girl. "I'm sorry, Erza-san" Wendy lowered head "I was too focused on that woman and did not notice those people on the balcony and…" but something distracted her from further excuses "Natsu-san, what is with your eyes?" asked skymaidem.

"Yeah, I think we all interested in this question" asked Lucy, quite acidly. She, Gray, Charlie and Happy appeared from hall and entered into the room. Natsu and Erza looked at each other "Yeah, I think we owe you a little explanation…" stated Erza.

"You think?!" growled stellar mage, Natsu never seen Lucy so angry since that foolish story in the park… Actually, all of them looked quite angry, even Happy. It is quite understandable – Natsu and Erza not only constantly deceived them for last three days (obviously), but even hurt them and put into great danger. Gray wanted to say something too, but accidentally he locked eyes with Erza, whose eyes was red from crying, and decided to keep his insults for a while, because she already cried her eyes out, without his harassments.

"Easy Lucy, we will tell you everything" Natsu tried to calm her down "take a seats people, it will take a while…"

"Please forgive us – there are many things what we did not understand by ourselves, but I swear – we will tell you everything we know…" Erza exclaimed with desperate resolve in her voice.

Natsu started his tale: "First of all you should know one thing – everything what happened to us was not a coincidence but carefully written scenario. The one, who responsible for all of this – he call himself "The Lord of Dreams that Terrify", "A void within everything", "The one who has dominion over all terrible dreams" or "The Golden Lord" or, in our case, Gale Glory. Very strange being, it seems like he observed us and other mages for a while, seeking for a pair to perform certain task for him. By the way, it seems what *pair* is essential for some reason, but he did not tell us why, he said what we will discover it by ourselves when time comes…" Natsu made a thoughtful pause. "…Anyway, when you Lucy, and Gray ended up in sickbay, he decided to act. First he desired to test us. He gives a special request to our guild only. He knew what Erza are only active S-class mage in our guild – Mira is inactive yet, Lexus returned only yesterday and Gildarts had run away. So he makes sure it will have an "S" stamp on it. Also he knew about our need of money, but, to make sure we will not reject it he put some kind of hypnosis spell on it…" Natsu spread his arms helplessly.

Erza sighted and continued tale "So we got his request and met this guy in Onibas. It is obvious what his powers are huge, but seems what his ability to interfere into our world deeds directly is very limited. However, his cunningness is admirable. The Golden Lord perfectly met the agenda he created, but to be sure to fool us he even added a bit of false memories through the same hypnosis spell. There were no cracks in his masquerade, except too much money for such a simple mission, but, ironically, money could make people careless… so we agreed to his mission."

Natsu continued "I do not want to waste time for explaining mission details, in the end it appeared to be insignificant, because, as it was said – he observed us for a while, so this mission was not designed to test of our strength – he already knew what we have enough. It was a test of our ability to follow orders and to do things right. We have done his task perfectly, so we passed…"

Erza sat down on a large stone and continued: "And his last test was test of our feelings. With another cunning cause he gave us a potion what suppressed our modesty and gave us courage to confess our feelings to each other. At the same time he placed inside us some "containers" with new magic, what we will require for his mission – looks like he already had confidence in us. Time was 14:07, 3th April. When potion wears off, we lost our memories, but eventually we recover them and remain in love, so our feelings to each other were considered pure and true…" She smiled to Natsu a bit. Suddenly at this moment Erza noticed what Gray's face is very red and he got nose-bleeding. "Gray, what's wrong?" asked Blood Valkyrie. Gray was unable to answer so Wendy does instead: "Erza-san, please cover yourself…" Erza looked down and exclaimed "Oh God! Sorry, I'm sorry!" Because Erza wore only Natsu's coat, her crotch become completely exposed when she sat on stone and relaxed legs… She jumped on feet and hid behind Natsu. "Dear, can you give me your pants, too?" asked she playfully. "Not a chance!" Shouted Lucy ahead of Natsu, looks like she did not desired to see another pervert in his lingerie "Just stay still and hold the coat!" Lucy was still pissed off. Harbinger agreed "Yeah, moreover – it Is his personal problem what he can't bear woman's beauty."

Gray's face become pale from anger after Natsu's words because he again managed to stretch the truth, but Charlie interfered: "Guys!" exclaimed white cat "get focused please" looks Like she was not in mood to discuss woman's rights to be naked in front of everyone.

"Ah, yes… cough… well…" Natsu resumed his tale "And today, 6th April, 14:07, exactly after 72 hours from implantation, our "containers" were ready to grant us new Magic so he made his proposition: he will grant us any treasure we can imagine as a reward, In exchange we have to do some job for him. To help us he will give us a new magic, what will become extremely powerful when completely evolved. And he gave us another 72 hours to decide. If we do not want this job – we just must not use his magic until time is up. Simple…"

Erza continue: "Seems fair enough, does not it?" Lucy uncertainly nodded. "Yeah, but there are two side effects: first – while he was in our minds, those "containers" takes control of our bodies and… well, you saw what they have done, and even feel it on your own hides. And second – this "containers" blocks our own magic, rendering us both almost helpless. May be it might be not a big deal too – to be honest, I did not mind a three days vacation, preferably in one bed with Natsu, but…" Gray winced, Erza made a deep breath "…but we were in the middle of the enemy base and… …and one of those dark mages tried to kill Wendy. In order to save her I have no choice but to agree with Golden Lord's proposition – I had needed some magic."

Wendy became very sad, tears started to swallow in her eyes. Erza noticed it and hug her "No Wendy! Please, don't blame yourself! You were amazing!" scarlet-haired girl hastened to cheer her up "This cowardly scum attacked you from behind, five against one!"

Natsu agreed "She is right Wendy, this not your fault. Not your or any other of you guys. This is my entire fault – it was my idea to hide our mission in the first place…"

"No Natsu!" Erza cut off his speech "I do not let you take all responsibility. Yes, I remember what I told you what you will make excuses, but this was just a stupid joke. This is our common decision and our common responsibility"

Erza and Natsu looked at their friends. They have nothing more to say right now. Needless to say what Lucy's, Gary's, Charlie's and Happy's jaws were lied on floor since the middle of the story.

"Okay, I need some time to digest all this information" said Lucy at last. "However – Natsu, Erza – what this "Golden Lord" want from you? What mission you should do for him now?" asked stellar mage, mostly to keep balls rolling.

Natsu and Erza looked at each other, and then Natsu sighed and said "A mere trifle. Our task is: "Dispose of Zaref"

* * *

_Quote's List:_

_Enim lupin purnum pravus intus - _Verily, the corrupted sinner will be cleansed from within (No, it's not a Latin).

_Spell list:_

"**Tokoyami Kisōkyoku"** – Dark Capriccio

"**Tokoyami Kaisenkyoku"** – Dark Rondo

**"Tokoyami Shōgekiha"** – Dark Shockwave

"**Tenryū no Hōkō"** – Sky Dragon's Roar

"**Tenryū no Rasenkaku"** – Sky Dragon's Spiral Horn

**"Karyū no Enyoku!"**– Fire Dragon's Flame Wings

"**Ignis Purgationis!"** – Purifying Fire

"**Ignis Fluvius"** – Fire Stream

"**Ignis Pilae"** – Fireball

"**Flamma Renuntiares"** – Flame Shackles

"**Ignis Parietis"** – Wall Of Fire

"**Daemonica Choro: Orationem Desolationis!"** – Demonic Dance: Prayer Of Desolation

…

A/N: Well, I hope this little revelation is enough for now. Don't worry people – there is more mysteries ahead =)

Write reviews people, see you soon in the next chapter!

WRITE REVIEWS!


	16. Few more things about magic

Sorry for long delay, looks like I got some kind of the author's block.

Many thanks to everyone who left a review.

Here is the new chapter – the second part of event's explanation.

* * *

**Part 20 – Few things about ****truly**** Ancient Magic.**

Team Natsu, except of Erza and Natsu himself, stood like paralyzed.

"Yeah, we too were shocked" Natsu smirked.

"Just a little" Erza snorted.

Looks like this two resigned to fate and their sense of humor started to return. Dumb show lasted for about five minutes, until the most clever of the team Natsu (Wendy) finally managed to gather her thoughts.

"But… Natsu-san, how this Golden Lord connected with Zaref?" Wendy asked.

"I wish I knew" Natsu said. "By his own worlds "High Priest" Zaref is corrupted by something, and it somehow threatened Golden Lord himself. But for some reason he can't destroy Zaref directly, so he was forced to find enforcers for this task…" Natsu said.

"Indeed, there are many blank pages in this story, but when he talked to us I got a strange feeling what Zaref's subject is kinda shameful and he carefully tried to avoid "unnecessary" details. However, he mentioned what Zaref Is not actually human, and he never was." Erza added.

"And what you two intending to do?" asked Charlie "All of it seems very suspicious, what if this "Golden Lord" just want you… well, to remove his rival or unnecessary witness? It sounds as if he hired you two as… well, contracted assassins…"

Natsu and Erza hung their heads, they do not have answers for Charlie's questions – looks like white exceed was still the same – she knew how to pinch the sore spot.

"We asked him about this while he was inside our minds, but he just said: "If you do not trust me – just refuse my offer. I have no reasons to deceive you on this matter – I'm not interested in your world even a bit. My only concern is Zaref and I have no intentions to justify my reasons – I need him gone. I just think what we have mutual interests – Zaref is barely controllable death-thirsty force and if you want to protect those who is close to you and to make your world a bit better place – you will help me. However, if your only concern is your own asses – you know how to refuse my offer, do it and I'll find another mages…" Natsu perfectly reproduced the words of Lord of Dreams that Terrify.

"Frankly, given the history of Zaref, get rid of him is not such a bad idea." Erza snorted. "Demons, flutes, idiotic cults and cultists – this is only a part of his deeds. Of course – after we heard Golden Lord's offer we wanted to return to Magnolia ASAP and discuss it with Master first, maybe we really should do it. However, we just became hostages of circumstances when bad guys suddenly appeared…" Erza sighed heavily "…I used his magic to save me and Wendy, and by doing this I sealed my deal with Golden Lord."

Natsu hugged his beloved "And I had no choice – I must be with my love despite any circumstances, if she is going to vanquish Zaref – we will do it together!" Natsu sounds completely determined. Erza smiled, her face expressed guilty, pride, sadness and thankfulness at the same time.

Ice mage's face become gloomy, he remembered some kid's stories where some people were forced to become servants of bad guys. Usually in such situations if they were unable to finish their task in time they usually might receive a very harsh punishment. "Ooookay… And how much time do you guys have to defeat Zaref?" Gray asked.

Natsu shrugged "As much as we might need, he says his patience is eternal, unlike peace in our world, what now depends on us" Looks like Golden Lord is not a hackneyed bad guy from fairystory.

"So… You two actually have no limitations in your actions?" Gray was very surprised.

"Well, actually we have one…" said Erza but she did not finished her phrase and buried her face in Natsu's chest, so he was forced to say it instead.

"He said that… kids are too strong distracting factor that also might make us very vulnerable for dirty tricks, so until we done his task we both are infertile…" Natsu felt how Erza whimpered into his chest and he hugged her tighter. He knew what she dreamed about kids more than anyone else he knew.

Oppressive silence has hung around, team Natsu's anger at Erza and her lover disappeared long ago. Less than half an hour ago, just as she regained consciousness, Lucy desired to punish Natsu and Erza somehow for their lie. However, it seems what they already punished far too much. In addition, it seems like the others too managed to forgive them, at least for now.

Gray tried to defuse the situation a bit "Okay guys, I think we talked enough for now, moreover – our task here is done, dark guild is defeated. We have no reasons to stay here any longer, let's get back…" Well, no one from team Natsu was stupid or blind, everyone noticed five corpses on floor, and they figured out what those guys, which were chased by Natsu, most likely shared the fate of those five, but no one actually was sorry about this scum, taking the circumstances into account.

"You right" Natsu agreed, he picked up his beloved bride-style "I already saw enough of this place for my lifetime" Looks like Natsu's arms produce calming effect on Erza, she even smiled a bit when he picked her up. But not for long…

"By the way, Erza, how did you ended up naked?" Lucy asked when she accidentally looked at Erza's bare feet again.

"Oh, yes, well…" Erza flushed when she remembered her little demonstration of herself before her team "…it is because of replacement of our magic"

"What you mean?" Lucy wondered.

"I mean exactly that I said – I am no longer possess my **"Za Naito"** magic." Erza admitted sadly. "My magic space collapsed and all items what I summoned from my space, using my ex-equip magic, returned to the physical place where my magic space was, even my casual clothes…" Erza smiled with sorrow.

"I bet there is a huge pile of junk right into her dorm room" Natsu smirked. Erza tried to give him a smack on the back of his head but Natsu dodged it. "Sorry me dear, but this is just a truth. From now on it is really just a pile of useless and very pricy junk what you barely might sell because no one needs so feminine armor suits."

"Thanks, cap!" Erza snorted, of course she knew it by herself.

"Hay, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Lucy interrupted discussion of economic issues "you both lost your magic?!" Whole team again looked at them in shock, looks like it require the clarifying.

"When Golden Lord made his offer, magic containers what he implanted into us switched to kind of "stand by" mode, and our own magic become locked. If we refused his offer - his magic would returned to him and our own would returned back to normal. However, because we accepted his offer, we irreversibly merged with new magic and it literally displaced our own, so we lost it for good" Erza explained.

Natsu shrugged "He said what our magic is very good but not good enough to carry out his task. To carry out his mission we need "really cool" magic, as he called it…"

Surprisingly, even for themselves, it seems what Natsu and Erza already accepted their fate, because when they talked about loss of their habitual magic they did not sounded too sorrowful. On the other hand, maybe they are just still in deep shock…

Team Natsu left old castle and now they were walking along mountain path toward Winterpaw village. Natsu still carried his beloved in his arms. Sky was cloudless and spring sun shined bright and welcoming. Time was about 4 PM, so actually less than three hours passed since they walked the same path toward castle. But for Natsu and Erza it seemed as if whole lifetime has passed.

"Honestly, Natsu, I can't imagine you without your flames…" Lucy said uncertainly after some thinking about explanation about magic that Erza gave her.

Natsu wondered "Then why you trying to imagine me without flames? I am still a fire magic user" He said it as it should be quite obvious.

"Really?" Lucy's face expression became less gloomy.

"Yep" smiled Natsu, I can still breath with fire, look: "**I****nfernalis****dra****…**" Erza raised her head and sealed Natsu's mouth by her lips.

"Thanks, I think we got enough of avalanches for one day" Gray sighed with relief. Erza waved her hand, meaning _'Don't mention it'_

Smacking sounds of their kiss continued for about one minute when scarlet-haired girl at least pulled off and whispered with lustful smile "Oh my… your scorching taste of raw power became even more rough and violent…" Natsu grinned and bit the tip of her nose.

"So, what's about those magic what you guys now possess?" Stellar mage reminded about herself.

Erza turned to Lucy "Actually we both got magic what kinda similar to our own" Erza stated. "I can't say how cool this magic is yet, but I have to admit – at least its names does sound cool, though a bit creepy – my new magic called "**Septem Mortiferum Peccatorum Lapsis Angelum**"

Lucy and Wendy looked at her questioningly, they heard the words but did not understood their meaning.

Natsu understood the reason of their confusion: "It means "**The seven deadly sins of the fallen angel**", Lucy, or short for – **The Sinner**"he translated.

Blonde, Wendy and Happy gulped as one when they heard translation.

"Yeah, creepy, to say the least…" murmured Gray.

"You know how to make an impression…" Erza mumbled. "Couldn't you offer a milder translation?.."

Natsu shook his head "We already finished badly with mild wordings…"

By the way, it seems like Natsu and Erza at last acquired the ability to distinguish between ancient and common languages.

Natsu caught questioning sights on himself "And my new magic is named "**Tenebris dominus de flammas Infinitus**"; it means "**The dark lord of infinite flames**", or simply "**Hellfire**"

"You look so sexy when says such things…" Erza whispered (quite loudly). Clearly it was said neither here nor there, and earned her disapproving sights of her teammates, it seems they are already were stunned enough, without Erza's perverted thoughts.

No doubts – whole team Natsu was in deep shock, they obviously have not yet fully realized the situation - Natsu and Erza now working for some mysterious being, who want them to kill most evil and powerful mage in Fiore history. Moreover, he gave them a very ancient magic with very weird names and reasons of this "Golden Lord" are completely unknown.

Looks like Natsu had nothing more to say for the time being, so others turned their sights at the road ahead. Erza looked at him questioningly, but salmon-haired boy just slightly shook his head, meaning what they have to give some time for their friends to recover their thoughts, they got enough information for at least one sleepless night. No doubts – as soon as Natsu and Erza will go to sleep, their friends will gather again to discuss the matter.

Rest of the way to the Winterpaw was mostly quiet, Lucy and others needed some time to digest the information, Natsu and Erza too have something to think about. Former dragon slayer still carrying his beloved in his arms, Erza looks so cute as she clung to his forearm.

* * *

April, 6th, 17:50.

Team Natsu arrived at the hotel. It was good thing what old lady-administrator was busy with something, Erza was not ready yet to see her warm and welcoming smile, not yet. Whole party quietly climbed upstairs to the third floor, and all mages headed to change clothes before dinner. However, there was a slight problem...

Erza stuttered "Um… Lucy… May I ask you… well…"

Lucy rolled her eyes "Yes Erza, you can borrow some of my clothes!.. No Natsu, you will not go into my room with her, this is not a fitting room, and put her on feet already!" Stellar mage exclaimed then Natsu made a step toward her door.

Looks like Lucy actually was still a bit angry, and since neither Natsu nor Erza were in position to argue, salmon-haired boy was forced to do as stellar mage asked, he put his beloved on feet. "It will take a second" Erza stated thankfully and disappeared into Lucy's room, it's good what she and blonde mage have very similar body shape (though Erza is a bit taller).

"Natsu, can you do something with these eyes of yours? It is really looks creepy…" said Lucy.

"What's wrong with my eyes? Why everyone telling me about it?" he asked, slightly irritably.

"You don't know?.." wondered Gray "…then take a good look at them when you get to the mirror, candle-brain". By Gray's pleased voice Natsu understood what he should not anticipate anything good.

Despite her statement it took almost ten minutes for Erza to dress up, it seems that she really lost the habit of doing it normal way, without her ex-equip magic. At last door into Lucy's room opened again and Erza appeared. Gray gasped when he saw Erza, Natsu's looks become very proud. She was dressed in long black A-line dress with long black gloves and black sandals with high heels, Natsu's scarf was tied around her waist (_A/N: Belnika's outfit, Rave Master, Chapter 234, pages 16-20_).

"And why are you so dressed up?" Lucy asked acidly.

Erza did not answered, just proudly put her nose in the air and handed Natsu his coat. "Okay, we'll meet at the dinner, don't be late people. Come on, Natsu" said Erza and headed toward bridal suite doors.

'Magic change… May be this Golden Lord may also change her character and she will cease to command the others?' Gray thought.

"Um, Natsu, one more thing" Lucy stated.

"What is it Lucy" Natsu asked and turned to her.

"This" Lucy exclaimed and with a flourish slapped him in the face.

"Hay what you are doing?!" Erza yelled in shock.

"What is it for, Lucy?!" Natsu asked resentfully.

"For crashing me into the wall!" Stated Lucy with narrowed eyes and disappeared into her room. She was referring to the moment when Natsu thrown her away from people which Erza is going to torture. Looks like Lucy dreamed about punishing Natsu for this prank for some time, she just awaited for suitable moment.

"It was not me!" Natsu yelled at closed door, without any response. Others also went to their rooms. Erza shrugged and smiled a little, mentioning what there is nothing they can do. Natsu sighed and they both went to their suite.

* * *

"Why you did not told them about… well, about us?" Erza asked when she closed door of their suite behind them.

"How I should told them such a thing? "Oh, and by the way guys, we no longer are humans. My beloved turned into terrible blood-drinking fiend and I am now technically an archdevil" Natsu answered sarcastically.

"Not by such words!" Erza whispered loudly "what did I told you?"

"By which words then, Erza?" Natsu asked with calming smile, he knew that this is not the think what bothers her most.

"I don't know!" Blood Valkyrie exclaimed angrily, she even stamped her foot from grief. "I'm don't even know how to say it to myself, but this definition of yours – terrible blood-drinking fiend – certainly did not make me feel easier…"

"Motherfucker!" Natsu's shouted, looks like he at last get to the mirror and saw his eyes. "Did they constantly looks like this?!" asked salmon-haired devil, pointing at glowing red inverted pentagrams, which took place of his eyes.

"Yeah, and if you really can't do anything with it I'm afraid you will have to wear sunglasses in public places from now on…" Erza smiled ironically "…because there are still lots of superstition people around here, and your looks can meet… misunderstanding." Red-haired girl sighed heavily.

Natsu traced her sorrowful sight up to the king-sized bed and understood the reason of her sadness. "Yeah, I bet this is not how you imagined this evening…" Natsu smiled and encased her in hug.

"Yep, not exactly…" murmured she, but her sight become less sorrowful "…oh well, this is not so bad after all – we both are alive, our team is alive and bad guys defeated, mission complete and we earned additional money." Erza kissed Natsu's cheek "Moreover, I'm agree with you – every cloud has its silver lining. Glory said we would become strongest mages in the world if we manage to fully evolve our new magic!" Little flame of enthusiasm again started to blaze inside her eyes.

Natsu left Erza and raised his fist in the air. "Exactly! When we will be at full power, we might protect our guild from any black mage or black dragon! And we certainly could make this world a better place – no more giant demons and disgusting cults!"

Erza encased Natsu in very tight hug, in the end, his ability to turn "most desperate" situation into "not so bad" was one of the things what made her his for all eternity. "By the way Natsu, about magic, I assume you have no intentions to tell them…"

"Absolutely no" stated Natsu.

"Okay, just asking…" Erza innocently blinked her eyes.

The thing about magic, what Natsu decided to hold back is that now his and Erza's magic powers actually was a bit lower than before. Yes, their new magic contains much more potential, but they have to unlock it first, trough hard training and combats. For now, their magic powers are about of same level as they were during Edolas accident.

"It will have minimum impact on our capability to do missions" Natsu stated. He saw no need to talk about it to anyone, especially to Gray.

"I hope you right Natsu… But remember – "Pride" is the most powerful of all my sins…" Erza looked into ceiling "…don't ask, I have no idea what this mean. It is about my new magic but I have to discover most of it yet." Erza shook her head.

"Same here" Harbinger confirmed. "I am too have only basic knowledge now… Damn! Why this guy had to do it this way?! Why he did not gave us direct instructions how to use our new magic?" Natsu was very displeased. "Communicate with it and you will unlock its potential..." Natsu snorted.

"May be he just could not?" Blood Valkyrie speculated. "Who know what rules bind him…"

Both sighed, the fact that they do not know much about their "employer" was quite annoying...

"Okay Natsu, let's go for a dinner, we have no rights to be late…" she kissed him "…or others definitely will stop to talk to us" Erza sighed.

"Okay. By the way – why did you choose this black dress?" Natsu asked.

Erza sighed heavily: "Has chosen by my mood, think of it as a sign of mourning - mourning for Titania Erza, Salamander Natsu and for their magic..." she smiled sadly.

Once more Natsu encased her in hug: "Don't worry, I know how you feel… But I'm sure we will handle it. C'mon, let's go" Harbinger released his beloved from hug and moved toward doors.

* * *

I'm really hope I will be able to post a new update soon.

As usual, read and **REVIEW** people.


End file.
